Akame ga Kill! : Eternal Love
by 0bi
Summary: A sequel to my first fanfiction : Strange Alliance. I strongly advise you to read the latter before reading this one ; otherwise you won't understand everything here (context, past events).
1. Family Life

**Hello, it has been some time!**

 **I'm coming back with a sequel to my previous (and first) story, Strange Alliance.**

 **I wanted it to be a "new" story since we have a new departure, but, first, a warning:**

 _ **This is a sequel, following Strange Alliance. If you did not read it yet, go, before you get spoiled.**_

 **And enjoy!**

* * *

 _Phew, it's really cold. Never loved my job so much…_ Tatsumi thought.

After all, winter was here, and cold along with it. It was snowing, as always, and only the comings and goings of the people in the street prevented it from being obstructed by snow.

Tatsumi was absolutely not concerned by these matters, as he was working at the forge of the town… and when other people were chilling, he was sweating, forging metal and creating various objects.

The fire of the forge as well as the intense physical activity kept Tatsumi from the cold, even if the forge was outside. The small building behind him was the shop, where customers could order their needs and actually, where Tatsumi's boss was slacking.

He was not a bad guy nor a bad blacksmith, but as Tatsumi could handle most of the orders, he let him do almost all the work. As he fairly paid Tatsumi for his hard work, it didn't bother him.

* * *

Tatsumi achieved the horseshoe he was working on and removed his blacksmith apron to put on his clothes: black pants, hoodie, gloves and a heavy jacket to protect him from the cold once away from the forge's warmness.

Once ready to go, he opened the door of the shop and said:

"Boss, I'm done with the orders, I'm going home!"

A voice coming from behind the counter responded:

"Ara, already? Thanks for your hard work!"

"Concerning what we talked about…"

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll be fine. But if you take too long to come back, I'll have no choice but to find a substitute!"

"Thanks. I told you, it should be a matter of weeks."

"Take care, in that case. Kiss your wives for me!"

"Huh…"

Tatsumi let out a sigh, closed the door and left. A few days ago, he asked his boss if he could take some weeks of vacations for a trip. The man accepted at the condition that Tatsumi would finish all the orders before leaving.

Tatsumi was walking in a street where only hunters could be seen. Nothing abnormal: the town he was living in was as harsh one in a harsh country.

The whole country was invaded by Danger Beasts. As the rulers did not care in the slightest about the ones living outside of the fortresses, people had no choice but to gather in towns and fortify them. It was a land where the strong dominated.

 _Well, it suits Esdeath's tastes,_ Tatsumi thought _. This way, she can hunt all her content and even get paid for that. And Akame can taste a lot of meat too._

Tatsumi smiled.

Akame and Esdeath. A former assassin and a former General, the strongest women in the world.

His wives.

He had fought the two of them, fell in love with the two of them, and eventually married them. Of course, it did not happen in one day, but through a long and bloody journey.

Finally, they had decided to leave the Empire –which was now called the Kingdom– and sailed towards another continent to the east.

What they had found was that land.

As both Akame and Esdeath were pregnant at a time, they happened to rest in a small town of hunters. But as time passed, the family set up in that town, and they happily built a routine, filled with love and joy.

This was a harsh country, a simple life, but Tatsumi and his loved ones had everything they could ever wish for.

And, in a blink of an eye, six years passed. Six years since the Empire's fall. A lot of things happened during this time…

Tatsumi was now 23. He had gained muscle through their adventures and his job, but only a few centimeters concerning his height.

Esdeath and Akame, –now respectively 26 and 22– did not change much, excepted concerning their curves…

* * *

Tatsumi eventually reached the house they occupied. It was not a big deal: a medium chalet, made in logs and with a slopped roof. They had a fireplace, a large kitchen and three bedrooms.

When Tatsumi opened the door, the warmness of the house welcomed him along with an appetizing smell.

He quickly closed the door, suspended his coat to a hanger, and walked in the living room-kitchen, summarily decorated. They were not experts in ornamentation, and only had put a carpet and some trinkets to liven up the room a bit.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome home, Tatsumi!"

Akame welcomed him cheerfully. She offered Tatsumi a delightful vision, her long black hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a pink apron with a cute bear face on it and the inscription "KUMA BEAR PUTIT-HOUSE". Under the apron, she only wore a sleeveless black dress that Tatsumi bought her the last year.

The red marks on her cheeks, her arms, and even in her eyes –sequel of her trump card Ennodzuno–, were paining her every day, but did not alter her beauty at all.

Tatsumi found himself lost in the contemplation of Akame, and same as every day, he thanked the heavens for having such a wife.

Akame, however, averted her gaze and blushed.

"D-don't look at me like this… it's embarrassing…"

Even though they had been married for six years –and thus had plenty of occasions to see each other naked–, Akame was still acting timidly as if she was still a young maiden. It did not bother Tatsumi at all. He loved Akame as she was, and that part of her was only making her cuter if possible.

He decided to tease her a bit.

"Uuh, sorry, Akame. It's because you're so beautiful, my eyes are attracted…"

Her reaction did not disappoint him. She became as red as her eyes.

"What are you saying, Tats–"

Before she could end her sentence, Tatsumi closed the gap between them and hugged her tenderly. His lips reached hers gently, and she accepted the kiss.

Akame and Tatsumi were still exchanging love and saliva when somebody interrupted them.

"Papa is kissing Mama!" exclaimed a childish voice.

The owner of the voice was a little girl who looked like a smaller version of Esdeath: long blue hair, fierce and proud look on a beautiful face along with blue eyes. Given the fact that Esdeath was her mother, it was all but normal.

Ryuu was her name. When Tatsumi objected that it was a boy's name, Esdeath stated that female dragons were as dreadful as male ones.

Like her mother, Ryuu was very energetic and did not feel cold at all. Because of that, she always wore light clothes. Today, she had opted for a white tunic.

Tatsumi separated from Akame and grinned.

"Ryuu! I'm home!"

He opened his arms, and Ryuu jumped on him with a laughter, but with such force that Tatsumi fell down on the floor.

"Uugh!"

One could've said that Ryuu's strength was abnormal for a child this age. Tatsumi had the feeling a boulder just hit him, and it was not the first time.

Tatsumi, still down, was hugging and playing happily with Ryuu when he noticed a petite silhouette in the corner.

"Nea, come on!" he encouraged her.

"W-welcome back, Papa."

Nea was the daughter of Akame. She had short black hair like her mother but inherited her father's green eyes. In top of that, she liked to wear a red headband with a long sleeve dress. She shared resemblance with Kurome and Akame, and was as cute as a doll.

If Ryuu was a fierce dragonet, Nea was a silent doll. She was quiet most of the time, but very caring and helpful.

The two girls were both 5 years old, and even if they had different mothers, they considered themselves as true sisters. To their parents' joy, despite their differences, a strong bond united them.

Her face enlightened, Nea joined Tatsumi and Ryuu.

Akame could not help but smile warmly when she saw her daughters and husband play along.

* * *

Tatsumi, seated at the table of the kitchen, was patting the heads of his daughters who were sitting on his knees.

 _Ryuu is growing stronger and stronger… if this goes on, one day she'll break my bones_ , Tatsumi thought. _Nea is calm, but she got such potential…_

Ryuu and Nea were daily trained by Esdeath. They all agreed the world was not a peaceful place, and they all knew too well what could happen to innocent girls.

They wanted their girls to know how to defend themselves.

Thanks to their genoa, their daughters had strong constitutions, and Esdeath's training made them the strongest girls of their ages.

Apparently, Ryuu did inherit Esdeath's resistance to the cold, but not her ice manipulation's power. Maybe it was due to change, but given the harmful influence of the Demon's Extract, Tatsumi hoped it would not.

Fortunately, Nea did not suffer from Murasame's curse, and for that, Tatsumi was happy too. Akame was always repeating that she was used to the pain of her marks, but he surprised her more than once to wince when she was alone.

"Mama, I'm hungry!" Ryuu said.

One trait they shared was the amazing appetite of Akame.

Even though Esdeath was her biological mother, Ryuu called Akame "Mama" and so did Nea with Esdeath. It caused many confusions when both Akame and Esdeath were in the same room, because only the girls knew who they were addressing to.

"I know, Ryuu, but we're waiting for Esde… for Mama."

As Ryuu was pouting, Tatsumi gently scratched her hair.

"Mama is working hard outside, so the least we can do is to wait her for dinner. You know she loves it when we eat all together."

Esdeath had become a hunter in these lands. She tracked and hunted down Danger Beasts for rewards: two birds with one stone. Her bloodlust had progressively disappeared with their happy family life, but she still loved to confront herself to powerful creatures.

Akame, on her side, was a housewife. She raised and taught their daughters at home, enjoying a peaceful existence.

"Muuu…"

Ryuu did not raise any objection.

"Dinner is ready, but be patient. She should arrive soon", Tatsumi reassured her.

"But Papa is hungry too", Nea said.

"Me? Nonsense!"

The instant Tatsumi spoke these words, his stomach gurgled.

Ryuu jumped on the occasion.

"If Papa is hungry too, can we eat now?"

"Aaah, I told you we were waiting for–"

A loud sound interrupted him, as if something extremely big just hit the ground outside. Seconds later, the door slammed.

"I'm home, honeys!"

"Mama!" exclaimed Ryuu and Nea in unison, jumping from Tatsumi's knees.

Esdeath, wearing an unladylike tenue –white undershirt, small blue skirt, high socks and boots– shook her hair from the melted snow.

Right after that, she picked up her daughters and spun around with them like spinning top.

When she finally released them, she gave them a kiss and walked to Tatsumi.

"Welcome home, Esdeath", Tatsumi smiled.

Hearing that, she also gave him a kiss, but a voracious one.

"Papa is kissing Mama too!" Ryuu pointed.

"It's because Papa is in favor of equality", Akame explained. "Esdeath, next time, shake your hair outside. You almost inundated the house…"

Esdeath released Tatsumi, leaving him panting (he could still not match their apnea abilities).

"Not even a 'welcome home', Akame? Fumu."

"As if…"

During all these years where they shared the same man, Akame and Esdeath, who had a bloody past between them, slowly came to tolerate and even like themselves.

They were not in love, but they did their best to appreciate each other, and for that, Tatsumi was grateful.

"Actually, we were waiting for you to eat. We better get to it now", Akame added, looking at Ryuu and Nea who were feigning death by starvation on the ground.

As soon as they heard these words, the girls jumped on their feet and ran to the table. Minutes later, Akame served the meal to the family.

"Akame, it's delicious", Tatsumi complimented her.

"Mama, can I have more?!" Ryuu asked.

"Mmmhmh!" Nea approved, her mouth full.

"Being a housewife sure polished your skills as a cook", Esdeath admitted.

At first, Akame was only good to dismember Danger Beasts and roast them over a fire. But in order to please Tatsumi and her family, she learned to prepare various plates.

Thanks to her efforts, the meals at home were copious and delicious, with of course a predilection for meat.

Akame bowed her head.

"I'm glad you like it…"

"By the way, Esdeath, is everything settled?" Tatsumi questioned.

"Yes. It's ready, we can leave tomorrow. And you?"

"My boss is okay to let me leave for some weeks. He's willing to let me work at the forge again when we come back."

"Leave? Where?" asked Ryuu.

Nea shot her a glance.

"To Papa's village. He told us two weeks ago. We will visit the place where Papa grew up."

"Ooh, true…"

Ryuu opened her mouth, then closed it and pondered.

"But… If I recall, Papa's place is far, far away, across the sea… how will we go there?"

"That… you will know tomorrow. We will leave at dawn" Tatsumi replied.

He gave Esdeath a smile. They both knew that if the girls were to discover their transport, they would be too excited to sleep…

"Buuuut! Unfair! I want to know!" Ryuu objected.

"Me too", Nea pleaded.

Akame made them stop by refilling their plates and Esdeath took the offensive to end the matter.

"Nothing to discuss. You will find out tomorrow. Make sure to prepare your package before you go to bed."

"Yes, Mama…" muttered the girls.

* * *

"What's wrong, Tatsumi?" asked Esdeath.

Akame, Tatsumi and her were in the king-size bed they had specially bought to fit their requirements (they still didn't do threesome but Tatsumi managed to pleasure both of them at the same time during their nights).

Esdeath –as Akame– was in underwear and –as Akame– was gently stroking his bare chest. Tatsumi had literally a girl in each arm.

Though, Esdeath had just noticed Tatsumi worried look.

"It's just that…"

He stopped mid-sentence, trying to find the right words to speak his mind.

"I'm thinking to that trip… and memories came back to me. Old… bad memories."

Akame and Esdeath remained silent.

The times Tatsumi was talking about were indeed dark ones. At these times, they were enemies. They killed relatives and friends from each other, shed blood.

The war that ravaged the Empire and gave birth to the country now called the Kingdom had marked them forever…though it also brought them together.

"I hope that… our daughters will never know the horrible things we endured", Tatsumi whispered.

"We will make sure it won't happen", Akame reassured him.

"They already are strong, and we are even stronger. We will protect them", Esdeath added. "But in my opinion, you're overthinking things, Tatsumi. From what we heard, the Kingdom is peaceful. Plus, no one would go to your village so far in North… It has been spared by the previous war, remember?"

"You're probably right. But even with this in mind, I fear the reaction of the villagers. My friends, my elders… I don't even know if they learned the death of Sayo and Ieyasu. It has been years…"

"That, you will find out when we arrive", firmly answered Akame.

She did not want Tatsumi to worry like this.

"But we have an urgent matter", she continued.

Tatsumi frowned.

"What? I didn't kno–"

Swift as a panther, Akame jumped on Tatsumi, riding him like a horse. She leaned on him, her beautiful black hair creating a curtain, only letting him see her face.

"Yes. You have to take care of me", she said in a whisper. "That's _urgent._ "

Akame's behavior was entirely different at bed. At daylight, she acted like a pure maiden, and at nightfall in the bed, like a predator.

A predator with a famous stamina, perfect lips, and godly curves. Any man would've let this kind of predator eat them.

Esdeath sighed.

"I had him first last night, so I guess I'll let you have the first round today…"

 _Being able to have two wives who love me, and two adorable daughters… and I'm still worrying about things I cannot control,_ Tatsumi thought. _I'm really hopeless._

As Akame went for the kill, Tatsumi abandoned himself to pleasure and lust, forgetting everything.

The only thing he thought about was how long he would hold before he'd cum.

* * *

 **This chapter is meant to describe the family life Akame, Esdeath and Tatsumi actually live. Just for you to know, the chapters will probably will smaller compared to my previous story.**

 **If you have difficulties to imagine the girls, search for Esdeath as a child on google, and for "Nea". Nea is a character of the manga, and her appearance fits in my opinion Aka-Tatsu's child.**

 **I'm asking you (and I always will) : tell me your thoughts in the reviews to help me to improve!**

 **And thanks for reading me!**


	2. Home

**Hi! Another chapter's here and I hope you'll enjoy it!**

 **Just to remember you, the timeline of this story is Strange Alliance's one. I'm talking here about the events and especially, deaths of characters. Keep that in mind!**

* * *

Tatsumi always woke up at dawn since he had to go to work.

Usually, he would tenderly kiss Akame, Esdeath and his daughters, quickly eat something then go to the forge.

Not this morning.

Today, the family's house was quite active despite the early hour.

Nea and Ryuu, half awake, were eating leftovers of the day before. Akame was packaging provisions for the journey, Tatsumi checking various stuff he wanted to take, and Esdeath was outside.

They eventually achieved their preparations. Clothed, packages on the back, they left the house they occupied for years, with a little twinge.

"Papa, Mama, we will come back, right?" asked Nea, as they were about to get out.

"Of course we will. It's only a visit, a trip", said Tatsumi with a reassuring smile.

"You promise me, Papa?"

"I promise you, Nea."

"But, but, if we're not here to watch over it, won't people rob our house?" Ryuu objected.

"Well… it's not like we have valuable stuff anyway. But I doubt people will take the risk. Everyone knows Esdea… Mama here. They all know that if they dare to touch what is hers, they will dearly pay. So, don't worry!"

Ryuu and Nea nodded. Tatsumi smiled and patted their heads.

By precaution, Tatsumi checked his backpack once more. A purse of gold, clothes, toilet bag, and at his left side, a sword Akame and Esdeath chose for him. A weapon of quality, decorated with fine chased designs, a ruby and a sapphire set on the guard.

A gift of love and affection, to remember how much they cared about him and wanted him safe.

Out of habit, he caressed the pommel and smiled.

"Alright, we're set… so, here we go!" he declared, opening the door.

* * *

"Woaaaah, Mama, what is it? What is it?"

"It's sooo huge!"

Ryuu and Nea were amazed by the sight that awaited them outside the house.

Esdeath, her hands on her hips, proudly stood before them, and next to her was a big Danger Beast with a flat blue body and large fins: a manta ray.

"This is… our transport!" Esdeath announced.

"Really?!" exclaimed the girls.

The Danger Beast, which Esdeath had tamed, was resting peacefully. On its back –with enough place for a dozen people–, Esdeath had installed a tent held by ropes tied under the body of the Beast to protect them from the wind.

"So that was her who made that noise yesterday!" said Ryuu.

"Yep. And… her? You want to name it?" asked Esdeath.

"Can I?"

"Of course."

"Mmmhh… Nea, help me. We need to find her a name!"

As his daughters were deliberating, Tatsumi whispered to Esdeath:

"Heh… is it a female, at least? Because if they give it a male name…"

"Yes, it's a female… But you know, the difference between the males and females is a thin one. I bet they would not notice the difference anyway…"

Akame interrupted their talk about the genders of the manta rays.

"I didn't know Air Mantas were living here… I thought they could only be found in tropical or hot regions."

"So did I", Esdeath nodded. "But it appears it's a different species. Anyway, it's the best for us since it's large enough to put a tent on. It'll be a little bit cramped, but since we don't plan to spend our lives in, it should be okay."

"True… By the way, will the tent hold? It looks a little bit fragile to me…" Akame worried.

Esdeath puffed her chest.

"Fumu. Don't underestimate me. My knots abilities are god-tier."

"If you say so…"

Meanwhile, Ryuu and Nea were quarrelling over the Manta's name.

"Cillia!" argued Ryuu.

"Kyaami!" protested Nea.

"Uuuh, what's the matter here…" sighed Tatsumi.

His daughters turned to him.

"Papa, the best name for her is Cillia, right?!" claimed Ryuu.

"Kyaami is way better" pleaded Nea.

 _And where the hell did they find these names…_ Tatsumi thought, scratching his cheek.

"Mouuu, call her as you wish. We have to go now".

Not letting them the occasion to protest, he carried his excited daughters on the Manta.

As Akame, Ryuu and Nea were establishing themselves in the tent, Esdeath stayed on the head of the Manta.

"You don't come inside, Esdeath?" Tatsumi frowned.

"Well, I have to at least give her a direction. Once she's flying, she won't deviate, but until then, I have to stay there to pilot her. I'll join you once I'm done and I'll check from time to time where we're going" she explained.

"I see…"

"So, where is it exactly?"

"My village? Huh, if you ask me… from here, I don't know. Do you know how to go to the Northern Road?"

"Sure."

Tatsumi was skeptical.

"Even from another continent?"

"Of course. I can orientate myself only with the sun or the stars", Esdeath replied as if it was natural.

"Then, we go there first. I'll guide you after that."

"Understood. Here we go!"

Esdeath manipulated the reins of her singular mount.

With slow but powerful flapping, the Manta moved itself and took off to the sky.

Tatsumi felt the wind fluff his hair.

 _Six years later, we're going home…_

* * *

Six years ago, Akame, Esdeath and Tatsumi did not reach the eastern continent without troubles. The latter was surrounded by a capricious sea where tempests often raged.

When they tried to cross the sea the first time, their boat did not resist the waves and sunk; they only survived thanks to Esdeath's Teigu. She created flying ice blocks to move them to the coast.

This transport was out of question with their girls, and taking a boat this time would've been too dangerous.

That was why Esdeath looked for a flying Danger Beast large enough to transport all of them; one resistant enough to fly high in the sky and avoid the tempests.

* * *

Once assured that the Manta would not deviate from the trajectory she ordered her to follow, Esdeath entered the tent and made sure to close it behind her, not to allow the wind to follow her.

As soon as she entered, her daughters jumped on their feet.

"We want to go outside!" said Ryuu. "We're flying, we want to see what it feels like!"

Nea nodded vigorously.

"Our flight is stable, so I think you can… but only if Akam… Mama goes with you."

Esdeath looked at Akame while saying that.

Akame blinked.

"I don't mind, but…"

"Someone has to watch them and hold their hands. Besides, I'd like to talk to Tatsumi."

Akame seemed to understand this was a talk that could not be held in front of the children and nodded.

"Alright. Come, Nea, Ryuu. We'll see what it looks like to be on… what's her name, already?"

"Cillia!"

"No, Kyaami!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

Tatsumi on his side was preparing the sleeping bags. The tent was not as big as they wished it to be, but it was enough for them to sleep all together.

Esdeath sat on one of the bags and waited for Tatsumi to achieve his task.

Once done with it, Tatsumi sighed in relief.

"Looks like I didn't forget anything… so, how is it going? How many days to reach the Kingdom?"

"Given our speed and my approximative idea of the distance… I'd say a week, maybe more."

"A week in this tent? I was hoping less than that…" Tatsumi smiled bitterly.

"Can't be helped, the aerial way is safer than the sea. We have enough supplies anyway."

"True, but the girls won't like it."

Esdeath sighed.

"I know, but remember that this trip was your idea…"

"Yes, yes. Akame reproached me to take risks by returning to the Kingdom now, since she and you are still wanted… But it's okay. I want to properly introduce my beloved wives and daughters to my village. I also want to show you the place where I grew up. Nobody will know we're here."

"If anyone threatens us, I'll wipe them right away. You're warned."

Tatsumi laughed.

"I'm sure you will."

Esdeath crossed her arms.

"Truth to be told, I wouldn't mind fighting against someone… aah, to meet a true opponent, an enthrilling fight to the death… Killing Beasts is kinda boring."

"You often spar with Akame or me", Tatsumi observed.

"Yes, but it's only sparring. Besides, none of you can seriously take me on."

"Really? So, compared to you, how strong are we?" asked Tatsumi, curious.

During their training sessions, he always felt like she was holding back which was normal given the gap between their abilities, but he never had a clear idea of her full power.

Esdeath pondered, and joined Tatsumi on the sleeping bag. She leaned against him, enjoying his warm and his smell.

"Let's see… Before, I was stronger than Akame and Akame was stronger than you. Now… I'd say that Akame and you are even, and I'm still above you two."

"Oh? Akame and I, even?"

"Yes. You bulked a lot, and sparring with Akame and me trained you a lot too. Akame still has her skill and her talent, but Murasame's curse is slowing her."

Since she used Ennoodzuno during her fight with Esdeath six years ago, Akame was cursed by her Teigu, Murasame.

This curse, taking the appearance of red marks all over her body not only pained her like red hot iron but considerably slowed her movements.

Akame was strong, but not as strong as she was during the war between the Empire and the Revolutionary Army.

"I see… well, it's not like I want to be stronger than you to kill you, now. We're not enemies anymore".

"We haven't been enemies for six years, Tatsumi."

"You're right. And you know what? I do not miss that" he laughed while caressing Esdeath's hair.

"Me neither", she responded, laughing too.

"One last thing. Are you sure the tent will hold? I have the feeling the winds are quite strong, and since we're flying…"

"It's okay. Believe me, you could not tighten more the knots I made."

"I see…"

They abandoned themselves to the warmness of the tent and rested, occasionally hearing Nea and Ryuu's amazed exclamations from the outside.

* * *

It took the family eight days to reach the eastern coast of the Kingdom on their Manta.

Whenever they found a small island in the sea, they would set a camp on it, but they happened to spend some nights in the tent on the Manta.

Esdeath, Akame and Tatsumi tried their best to divert their daughters, whom –surprisingly– did not like the fact of being locked in a tent for days.

Even going to the toilets was delicate since there were no toilets at all. They get out of this situation by using a bucket, and Tatsumi had to empty it outside so it would not stink inside the tent.

The eighth day, when they finally reached land, they went to the first town they met to enjoy a hot meal and a true bed. Even if they caused quite a ruckus when they landed, the townsmen welcomed them gladly once reassured about their intentions.

This stopover allowed them to get fresh news of the Kingdom. As far as the people in town knew, it was a new era, wealthy and peaceful.

The Kingdom had made peace with almost of its neighbors and signed lucrative trade agreements with them. Only the North –and the Northern Tribes– remained quite hostile and refused any contact with the Kingdom. Apparently, it still had not forgiven the death of its hero, Numa Seika along with 400 000 Northerners six years ago by the hands of Esdeath.

However, luckily for them, the townsmen did not know anything about the dreadful General's appearance and no one spotted her in the inn where they stayed.

The next day, they came back on the Manta and headed north, to Tatsumi's village.

As they were flying quite low, they could clearly discern the landscapes below them. Tatsumi recognized most of them and knew they were coming closer from his hometown.

Esdeath was holding the reins, Akame was holding Ryuu, and Tatsumi was holding Nea. All of them were warmly dressed (even if Esdeath and Nea did not feel cold, they liked their clothes).

Tatsumi's mood was considerably high.

"I can't wait to see their faces when they will see you" he laughed once again. "Especially that old geezer. He was always telling me that I'd never find a woman!"

Akame tilted her head.

"That old geezer? Who are you talking about?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm talking about my mentor, a former military officer. You know, the one who trained me!"

"Oh, yes, you told me about him" Esdeath recalled.

Akame frowned.

"Tatsumi, if you plan to exhibit us like your trophies…"

Tatsumi grinned in return.

"But you _are_ my trophies. You are my most precious treasures and I want my elders to know how lucky I am. I want to splash them with my happiness! "

Esdeath smiled too, though voraciously.

"Go on. I'll let you talk and boast, and right after, I'll show them who is truly in charge."

"Guhh…"

Tatsumi's face suddenly lightened up.

"I recognize these… We're almost arrived!"

Esdeath pulled the reins.

"Is that so? Better start to slow down and lower our altitude a bit."

"It should be right after this wood. You see, my village is surrounded by woods. It's kinda useful but if you don't know the way, you can easily gest lost… wait, it's here! It's here!..."

At the sight below them, the family went quiet for several seconds.

Akame talked first.

"Tatsumi… That's…that's!..."

Esdeath too was somehow dazed.

"It's…your village…"

Tatsumi felt tears coming to his eyes.

"Yes…that's…my village…"

Nea tilted her head.

"Papa… Mama… I don't see any village. There are only…"

"Ashes. Burned houses. Ruins…" Esdeath completed with a dark tone.

From Tatsumi's hometown, only ashes remained. Debris. Blackened frames of houses. A spectacle of desolation and sorrow.

"Burned to the ground…" Akame muttered.

The festive ambient was long gone by now.

Tatsumi tried to pull himself together, breathing in and out. However, his heartbeat would not calm down, his tears would not disappear, his sadness and anger would not go away.

"Esdeath" he called.

"… yes."

"Land. NOW!"

He shouted his second word, making Nea and Ryuu scarejump.

Akame was about to tell him to calm down but Esdeath did not let her the occasion.

She slapped Tatsumi. She didn't put much force into it, but it was enough to shake him. He held his cheek, taken aback.

Esdeath then spoke with a calm tone.

"Tatsumi. I understand your urge and your feelings. But please, get a grip on yourself. We're not gonna dive into it like this. What if the ones who did this are still near? What if we have been spotted? We need to be careful."

She threw him a sharp glance.

"Don't do it for yourself. Do it for us."

The meaning behind these words was clear as crystal: _do not risk Nea's and Ryuu's lives, and do not risk your life because it would pain us to see you hurt._

Unable to speak, Tatsumi silently nodded.

* * *

Esdeath, Akame and Tatsumi concerted themselves to decide their course of action.

The plan they agreed on was simple: Akame and Tatsumi would scout the village to find any survivor, friend or foe.

Esdeath, on her side, would remain in the airs on the Manta with their daughters. They didn't want to risk their lives. Although sending Akame and Tatsumi, the 'weakest' on the ground was risky, Esdeath would patrol and come down to pick them up at the first sign of trouble.

"Here. Be careful, Tatsumi."

Esdeath handed him his sword.

They had landed in a glade, near the village, but hidden by the forest. The snow covered it all, due to winter's arrival.

It was beautiful, but also frightening to a certain extent: a cold, dead silence reigned there.

"Thanks. Yes, I promise you."

He gave her a swift kiss then waved at Nea and Ryuu, whom did not understand what was going on.

"I'll be right back, alright?"

"Yes…"

"Why can't we come?" asked Ryuu.

"Because… we have something to check" answered Akame. "So, I want you to wait and behave well, alright?"

"Okay, Mama."

"I love you."

Akame hugged her daughters and jumped down from the Manta, having checked she had Murasame equipped.

Esdeath nodded, and ordered the Manta to take-off.

Akame and Tatsumi, weapons in hand, carefully advanced towards the village.

* * *

 _ **Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump.**_

 _What's that sound?_ thought Tatsumi as Akame and himself were walking silently in the snow, between the trees.

 _ **Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump.**_

 _Did Akame notice?_ he worried, glancing all around.

Akame however was totally oblivious to that. Silent as death itself, she was observing their surroundings with an expert eye.

 _ **Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump.**_

Tatsumi finally understood. This sound, he was the only one to hear it.

His heartbeat.

 _Am I that tensed?..._

He took a look at his hand holding the sword and noticed how much he was shaking.

That feeling, that sensation… fear. But he did not fear for himself. Yes, that was another kind of fear.

The fear you feel when you're about to find out you lost things you hold dear.

The same fear that took him when he discovered Chelsea's head on a pole, _that_ day.

He was not used to these emotions, since he had lived six years of happiness and peace.

As they were progressing, he recognized many things, even under the snow.

The silhouette of a hollow trunk where he hid during his games with Sayo and Ieyasu.

A trail he used as a shortcut.

Bushes where he found berries during summer.

They all reminded him of something. A happy past, which no longer existed.

"Tatsumi… we're getting closer."

Akame's voice brought him back from his thoughts.

"Yeah…"

He tightened his grip on his sword.

"Akame… did you spot any house spared by the fire from above?"

"No. Is there a place where your people could shelter themselves?"

"Not that I know… let's go."

Checking their surroundings, they entered the village– or what was left of it.

Immediately after, Tatsumi began to check every burned house. He was looking for survivors and bodies, and found none.

Akame let him do the searches and went ahead.

 _If there are no bodies or rests, it means they were not here or managed to escape. Someone who would burn a village would not bother to bury the corpses…_ he told himself.

He searched the house of an old couple, always kind to him and found nothing.

The house of his mentor where he learned to forge. Nothing.

Sayo's house. Nothing.

The grocery of the village. Nothing.

Snow, ashes, burned wood everywhere.

 _There are no corpses at all. Maybe they ran, maybe they have been taken prisoners? Whatever it is, I have to find tracks._

But finding tracks was another problem. The first question was: when did the attack occur? It looked quite recent judging by the state of the houses, but what if snow had fell since then, clearing all the footsteps tracks?

 _I should ask Esdeath or Akame. They are better at tracking and hunting than me,_ Tatsumi thought as he found another empty shell.

"Wait. I will find you", he swore, to himself and to his friends.

"Tatsumi!"

Akame called him. But her voice was strange.

 _She found someone?!_

Tatsumi ran in a hurry, almost stumbling in the snow. Akame's voice came from the place of the village, in front of the Elder's house.

"Akame! Who–"

He stopped mid-sentence. His brain understood what his eyes were seeing a few seconds later.

"… I'm sorry…" Akame muttered.

A pyre with half burned bodies. Impaled men, women and children, faces frozen in pain expressions.

Head severed. Mutilated bodies. Naked corpses of women. Limbs across the ground. Snow tainted with blood.

Tatsumi's entire village was slowly rotting right in front of him. He recognized a few faces that were not disfigured.

* * *

Tatsumi had seen his content of horrors during his time as an assassin. But this time was different. This time, it was his people whom had been butchered. He knew most of them, had grew up with most of them.

And they were here. Murdered, tortured for… for what?

Tatsumi fell on his knees and had to press his hands on his mouth not to vomit. When he breathed again, he grinded his teeth as hard as he could not to scream.

Akame kneeled and softly embraced him, as she knew no word could comfort him.

Eventually, Tatsumi managed to get back up.

"… I'm so, so sorry, Tatsumi" Akame whispered.

"I know… but thanks, Akame…"

Tatsumi wiped his tears.

"I… I have to bury them… I…"

He had troubles to speak correctly, however, Akame understood.

"Yes, but… who could have done this? And why?"

Akame froze and frowned, her gaze directed to the sky, behind Tatsumi.

Tatsumi turned back.

He saw the Manta they rode coming to them, at full speed.

"Did something happen?!"

"We will know that quickly" Akame answered.

The Manta stopped above them, and they saw Esdeath, holding the reins.

"Esdeath!" Akame called with a loud voice. "What's going on ?!"

"Soldiers!"

When Tatsumi heard the word, surprise and anger seized him. His fingers itched him.

"Soldiers?" Akame repeated. "Are they…the ones who did _this?"_ she said, pointing at the carnage.

"I don't know, but they're coming here! From south!"

Akame pondered for a second.

"We better get back on the Manta and see if… hey, Tatsumi, what are you–"

Tatsumi, a dark and cold expression of the face, was walking to the southern entrance of the village, holding firmly his sword.

Akame clearly felt his murderous intent.

" **I'll avenge my people** " he said, emanating cold rage.

Akame discerned silhouettes in the woods.

Tatsumi pointed his swords towards them.

" **I'll bury them. All of them.** "

* * *

 **Umu... I always liked the "hometown destroyed" plots. But... is it really what it looks like?**

 **Since I enjoy making unexpected things, I hope I'll succeed to surprise you. Or maybe, I'm telling you a lie to create something simple? Who knows?**

 **Yes, it lacks action and fight for now. Because I estimate it's not the right time for it. Hell, if I wanted so much fights, I would not bother to create plots and I'd go for "CHARACTER BATTLE!"...**

 **But seriously. You KNOW me. You know it won't be a peaceful story.  
**

 **So keep in touch! I hope you'll like it, and as always, thank you for your feedback!**


	3. Reunion

**Hello, here we go! New chapter time –insert ad jingle here–  
I think I found a good rythm for now (I'm writing and uploading a chapter every week or so).  
And God I can't wait to reach certain points of the story (you know, you plan them and are impatient to write them down).  
**

* * *

Esdeath, on the back of the Manta, saw Tatsumi's expression and understood his intent.

 _He's going to fight them…no, he's going to kill them._

However, it was obvious anger and mourning were consuming him: he did not even check if the soldiers coming were truly hostiles.

Tatsumi, in his current state, was going to execute them all without second thought. But Esdeath knew he would regret it later if he were to do that.

 _I have to act now,_ she thought as the silhouettes in the woods were drawing closer.

With a simple movement of the reins, she ordered the Manta to land between Tatsumi and the woods.

The loud shock of the Manta's body slamming the ground startled Tatsumi.

"Esdeath? What are you doing?!"

"I should be the one asking this! What do _you_ think _you're_ doing?!"

"I'm… I will… kill these bastards…"

"You don't even know if they did this! Wait a bit before doing something you might regret!" Esdeath said with a sharp tone.

Such a sentiment coming from Esdeath was quite ironic given her past, but she was right.

Akame sent a thankful glare to Esdeath and grabbed Tatsumi hand, the one holding the sword.

"Tatsumi… listen to Esdeath. We don't even know who did this. What if you murder innocent people?"

Tatsumi violently freed himself from Akame's grip.

"Innocent?! My people were innocent! And now…"

He stopped, noticing the face Akame made when he rejected her. Almost immediately, he felt guilty.

 _She's right. They're right. I'm… blind… I should not blame them for this…_ he thought.

Tatsumi breathed in and out, and with his left hand, gently took Akame's.

"I'm sorry. I should not have yelled at you. I didn't want to…"

Unable to find his words, he shut his mouth and bowed his head to apologize.

Akame softened, touched by his self-control.

"It's alright, Tatsumi."

"Sorry to interrupt", Esdeath interjected, "but we are not sure if the ones coming are friendly or not. We are not to slaughter them without warning, but better be on the edge."

Esdeath maneuvered the Manta to move her behind Akame and Tatsumi. She released the reins and stood there, making sure her daughters were in the tent, in safety.

Then, an ice sword appeared in his right hand.

* * *

A troupe of armored soldiers emerged from the woods. Given their number, they looked like a patrol.

Tatsumi did not beat around the bush. His sword raised, he shouted:

"Are you the ones who did this?!"

The soldiers, dumbfounded, did not understand his question. A tall man, probably their captain, stepped forward.

"Did what? What are you talking about?"

Tatsumi pointed his dead people, half hidden by the Manta behind him.

The captain frowned and shook his head to deny.

"On my honor, we have nothing to do with this. Besides–"

Tatsumi did not let him finish his sentence.

"Then who?! Do you know who?! You are here, you must have seen something! Tell me! Tell me, or I'll–"

"Tatsumi. Stop."

This time, Akame interrupted him. Once again, he had let his emotions take over. Akame was about to question the soldiers about their motives, but Tatsumi talked before her.

She didn't have to interrogate the soldiers about their allegiance or identity: they were wearing the colors of the Revolutionary Army on their armbands. It seemed the Kingdom had adopted the same banner: a black cross on a red-blood field.

Even so, many questions remained.

"Look at him, Tatsumi," Akame resumed. "It's clear as crystal he's not lying. He and his men are not responsible for what happened here."

Tatsumi made significant efforts to calm down.

"… I'll trust you, Akame. But still, what are they doing here? _Why_ are they here? Soldiers never come this far north!"

"He got a point" Esdeath barged in. "So…explain yourselves, gentlemen. Otherwise, we'll treat you as enemies. I believe you do know who we are… and if you want the bounty on our heads, come and try."

Confronted to Akame, Esdeath and Tatsumi's glares, the captain began to sweat. It looked like he had a lot of things to say, but he didn't know where to begin.

Eventually, he ordered his men to lower their weapons.

"How to put it… I know who you are, yes. Everyone does. Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame. General Esdeath, the Strongest of the Empire. And Tatsumi, the one who brought an end to the previous era. I wish no harm to you…"

"It's not like you could harm us" laughed Esdeath.

"… but I need you to come with me. General Najenda wants to see you."

"Najenda?!" exclaimed Esdeath, Akame and Tatsumi in unison.

"She's here? And she knows we're here? How?" asked Esdeath. "And you did not answer Tatsumi's question? Why are full armored soldiers _here_?"

"Huuu, no offense intended ma'am, but it is not mine to explain. We will guide you to the camp, and General Najenda will tell you everything, so if you can..."

"Quiet for a second."

Esdeath jumped from the Manta and came to Akame and Tatsumi to consult them.

"I don't understand what's going on", admitted Akame. "But if we can get answers, let's follow them while being careful, of course."

"You're right" Esdeath approved. "Even if they wear the Kingdom's colors, we don't know if Najenda is really behind this. Maybe they told us that name to trick us. And with Ryuu and Nea on the Manta…"

"I'm not going anywhere before my people are buried" Tatsumi coldly said. "And after that, I'll find the culprits."

"Maybe it is linked to these soldiers' presence" suggested Akame, trying to temper Tatsumi. "We better follow them, just to gain intel."

 _Tatsumi's about to argue gain_ , Esdeath noticed.

She turned to the captain, who was waiting with an anxious expression.

"Fine. Show us the way. But…"

"But?"

"We have a condition. All of your men will stay here and properly bury the dead villagers. You alone, will lead us to Najenda."

Akame was surprised such a pacific solution came from Esdeath, but she nodded. Tatsumi too, after a moment of hesitation.

It was true he wanted to bury his people but seeing their dead faces once again would be difficult to stand… besides, he wanted to know what was going on.

On his side, the captain hesitated. His mission was to bring them back to the camp, but…

Suddenly, one of his men protested.

"I am not a gravedigger. I am a soldier. I did not join the army to bury countrymen!"

Unfortunately for him, Esdeath heard him and sent him a frozen glare.

"You joined the army to protect the people of this country, to fight for them and eventually die for them" she coldly said.

She pointed the piles of corpses slowly rotting on the place.

"Still, you didn't protect them. The least you can do now is to give them a proper grave."

Overwhelmed by her pressure, the soldier lowered the eyes. This decided the captain.

"Okay. Let's do it this way."

* * *

As soon as the soldiers began to dig and to retrieve the bodies, Esdeath, Akame, Tatsumi and the captain get back on the Manta, without telling him their girls were in the tent.

On the instructions of the man, they took the direction of the west.

After a dead silent ride, they crossed the path of several patrols, and eventually perceived a fortified encampment, established near a stream.

"How many, in your opinion?" Tatsumi asked Esdeath.

However, the captain answered before she could estimate the number.

"20 000. The entire army."

"Your army is only 20 000 men strong?"

Esdeath was quite surprised.

The captain nodded.

"Since the revolution, most of the men dropped the sword to return to peaceful lives, so the effectives of the army have significantly decreased…"

"Seems legit", Akame said.

She sent a glare to Tatsumi, who weakly nodded. He was still mourning his dead people in silence.

After all, they all fought for a peaceful era. It was only logical that they would not remain warriors forever. Even Akame, Esdeath and Tatsumi had built a family life, away from the fights…

"And why is the army gathered here? Something to do with the Northerners?" Esdeath asked. "We heard the relations with the Northern Tribes are… quite tensed."

"You hit the bull's eye, but General Najenda will explain everything to you."

"Umu. Well, where should I land?"

"Ermm… At the southern entrance, please. Go slowly, so they don't think we are enemies…"

"Roger that."

* * *

Despite Esdeath's precautions and will not to appear hostile, a strong group of soldiers surrounded the landing path of the Manta.

They only lowered their weapons when the captain jumped down and raised his arms.

"Don't shoot! Calm down! It's me!"

One of the soldiers, aghast, managed to speak:

"S-sir? What are you doing… there? Where are the others? Why…"

"Ahem, yes, I know this is kind of weird, but rest assured, it's alright. Send your men back."

"I… if you say so… You heard the man, nothing to see here!"

Hesitantly, the soldiers left the entrance by little groups, all excepted the guard who gave the order.

"Sorry about that'" the captain apologized to Tatsumi. "Do you have any luggage you want us to take care of? A tent has been prepared for you inside the camp."

"Now that you say it… Nea! Ryuu! You can come out!"

To the captain's surprise, the two daughters left the Manta's tent with big smiles.

"Papa! Mama! Are we arrived?! You didn't tell us anything, we were worried…" Ryuu said.

"You told us not to come out…so…" Nea added.

Akame smiled.

"And you obeyed. I'm proud of you". She noticed the man's incredulous gaze. "Ara? We didn't introduce them properly. These are our daughters, Ryuu and Nea."

"Nice to meet you, sir!" Ryuu happily said, bowing her head.

"N-nice to meet you…" Nea muttered.

"H-hello… M-me too…" the man managed to answer.

The guard at the gate, as aghast as his captain, recovered his mind.

"Perhaps…you want me to escort them to your tent, while you talk with General Najenda?"

Esdeath shook her head.

"No. I don't want my girls alone in a camp we don't know. They will come with us."

"B-but, I don't think it…"

"They are coming with us" Tatsumi firmly said.

He understood Esdeath's point. He didn't want his daughters to get lost, or worst, to attract attention.

"Fine. Then, I'll take your bags to your tent", the soldier gave up.

"Thanks. I'll guide them to the General's tent", the captain said.

And so, the unusual party composed of two former assassins, one former General, their daughters and a captain of the Kingdom's army began to walk through the encampment, watched by dumbfounded footmen.

* * *

The camp was vast, but methodically built. Lined rows of tents, latrines, fortifications; compact and easy to defend.

They reached the center, and at the same time, a large tent pavilion, obviously destined to the war council and the superior officers.

The captain cleared his throat and called:

"General Najenda! Your… friends have arrived!"

A voice they all recognized responded:

"Good. Come in."

Which they did.

The interior of the tent was purely functional: no fancy decoration at all, just a long table with maps and reports all over it. Several seats and chairs were disposed around.

At the end of the table, smoking a cigarette, was standing Najenda.

Despite being one-eyed, Najenda was still a beautiful woman emanating an aura of intelligence and power. She didn't change her haircut at all, keeping it short, and still had her eyepatch.

She was wearing a large coat put on a uniform of the Kingdom's army, and had a new mechanical arm, slightly bigger.

Najenda tried to act cool, but when she saw the trio's daughters, her jaw dropped off.

"…"

She stayed there, aghast, and an embarrassing silence took place.

The captain bowed his head to apologize.

"… I didn't have the occasion to warn you, General, but… several unexpected events occurred…"

Najenda regained composure.

"It's okay, Kaito. Thanks for your work. Dismissed" she said, waving two fingers to discharge him.

The captain, Kaito, saluted and walked out.

Right after, an awkward atmosphere invaded the tent. Nobody moved.

Nea and Ryuu whispered between them.

"What's going on?..." Nea murmured, troubled.

"I don't know…" Ryuu replied quietly. "But it's strange…"

Noticing no one was taking action and his daughers' distress, Tatsumi decided to break the silence.

"… long time no see, Najenda."

Najenda exhaled smoke and walked towards him.

"… indeed. Hello, Tatsumi. Hello, Akame. And… hello, Esdeath…"

She spat the last name reluctantly, but that was to be expected: last time Najenda saw Esdeath, they were enemies. Added to the fact that Esdeath killed numerous friends of her in the past, cut off her arm, burst her eye, the cold tone of Najenda was all but surprising…

However, Akame and Esdeath responded normally.

"Hello, Boss."

"Well hello, Najenda."

"Uuuh, where are my manners…" Tatsumi sighed. "Najenda, I'd like to introduce you our daughters: Nea and Ryuu."

He gently pushed forward the girls.

"Hello miss! I'm Ryuu, nice to meet you!"

"Hello, miss, I'm Nea. Pleased to make your acquaintance…"

"Me too."

Najenda grinned and closed her eye, touching her chin with her mechanical fingers.

"Fumu… it feels good to be called 'miss' even though I recently passed thirty…"

"I had forgotten you were that young" Tatsumi let out accidentally.

Najenda's glare petrified him.

"… want to die, brat?"

"…sorry."

The ice was now broken. Najenda took a new drag on her cigarette and invited the family to take a seat.

"So, where should I begin…" Najenda sighed. "There are tons of things I'd like to discuss with you, and I'm sure you have many questions too…"

"I'd like to apologize" Tatsumi said.

"Muu? Why?"

"…I didn't stay to help the Revolutionary Army to keep peace in the Empire. Instead, I built a new life with Akame and Esdeath, far away…"

Najenda raised a hand.

"No. We have to make choices, and I cannot blame you for this one. Nor can I blame Akame. Besides, you weren't precisely in a state where you could decide… If I recall Akame's letter which Ran delivered to me, she and Esdeath dragged you in quite a trip*."

Akame lowered her eyes.

"Yes…"

"But Tatsumi, do not mistake. You saved us. You beat the ultimate Teigu of the Emperor, preventing thousands of deaths. And more importantly, you managed by your mere existence to drive Esdeath away from the battlefield. That also saved thousands of lives, trust me."

Esdeath made a wry smile, recalling the past events. They all had changed, in many ways…

"As I said, I read Akame's letter, but… I still miss pieces. Tell me about your travels and after that… I'll answer to all of your questions. Deal?"

Tatsumi was impatient; curious to know what was going on –and eager to find the culprits who slaughtered his village– but nostalgy finally took over.

"Deal", he answered.

Akame frowned.

"Is it okay for the girls to hear… our story?"

Even after all this time, they never told their girls how they met, at least not in details, for a simple reason: it was not a story fit for children.

"Mama, I want to, I want to!" Ryuu protested.

"Me too…" Nea whispered.

Esdeath pondered then spoke:

"I think they have the right to know."

Tatsumi slowly nodded.

 _Better now than never I guess…_ he thought.

Akame gave up but looked at her daughters in the eyes:

"Even if what you hear disgusts you, scares you… Please, know that we will always, always love you."

Nea tilted her head.

"… what are you talking about, Mama? We know you love us."

"That's true! Papa and Mama keep saying that every day, there's no way we'd doubt it!" Ryuu joyfully said.

"Then it's decided. Please, go on" Najenda said.

Esdeath, Akame and Tatsumi began to tell Najenda, Nea and Ryuu the events that followed the battle in the Capital, six years ago.

* * *

"… and when we finally reached my village, we only found… ruins and dead" Tatsumi gloomily achieved.

They had been talking for a few hours. Fortunately, drinks and food had been previously disposed in the pavilion, allowing them to refresh and regain energy while discussing.

The sun was beginning to set and the tent was quite dark. Najenda silently stood up and began to light candles on the large table.

"Wow… all the things you went through… it was not an easy ride…" Najenda sighed, sitting back.

Esdeath, Akame and Tatsumi nodded in agreement. These memories were not good or bad, not black or white. There were good ones and bad ones and ended with them being together.

Ryuu and Nea, whom had listened religiously, were amazed. It was almost as if their parents were heroes from some legend…which they were in a certain extent, in fact. However, they looked quite tired.

"I'm a little bit jealous…" Najenda muttered. "A family… I'm still single… and to think I was seduces by hundreds of men when I was young…Now I'm old and unattractive…"

"Since when is thirty old?" Esdeath mocked.

"You can't understand me, Esdeath! You have a man you love and who loves you! You're even married!" Najenda spat, pointing at the marriage rings Akame and Esdeath were wearing.

Akame blushed and smiled apologetically, but Esdeath raised her hand so Najenda could see it clearly –in short, she was taunting her–.

Najenda grinded her teeth but eventually calmed down.

"Well, it's my turn now to explain myself."

She was about to say something when Ryuu yawned loudly. She looked dizzy, as Nea.

"The travel has been long, perhaps they should rest now?" Tatsumi said.

"I'll call Kaito to have them escorted to your tent" Najenda proposed. "There are beds there."

"I don't want my daughters to be alone in a camp" Esdeath opposed.

"You have my word, they have nothing to fear. They'll be guarded until we're finished here."

"Come on, Esdeath" Akame said. "You don't want them to sleep on mere chairs here, right?"

"… right. But if anything happens to them..."

Najenda made a wry smile and called for the captain.

However, when he came in, Nea and Ryuu were already asleep, forcing him and his men to carry them.

Najenda lit another cigarette before speaking.

"Now, onto the main topic. First…"

"How did you know we were coming?" Esdeath asked.

Najenda took off a small paper of her breast pocket and threw it to Esdeath, who read it aloud:

"The sleeping dragon is coming home."

She frowned.

"What is the meaning of that?"

She glanced at Najenda, suspecting a bad joke.

"The sleeping dragon is coming home…" repeated Akame. "Could it be… Tatsumi**?"

The concerned and Esdeath blinked, not understanding.

"Is that bad poetry, or…?"

"The sleeping dragon is you, Tatsumi", Akame said. "And this is…"

She turned to Najenda, who nodded.

"The fortune telling Teigu."

"Say again?" Esdeath didn't understand.

"The Revolutionary Army always possessed a fortune telling Teigu. It's an omikuji-box***, but it doesn't give fortunes, it gives –though poetically written– predictions."

Esdeath was dubious.

"You had that up your sleeve all this time?... How comes you did not win the war easily?"

Najenda shrugged.

"Several reasons to that. We did not decrypt all the predictions, and sometimes, even if we knew what was coming, we could do nothing against it. But the most important points… we can only use it once a week, and we do not choose the information we get. Sometimes, we learn a valuable thing and sometimes, we get something we already know."

"What do you mean, you already know?"

"Well, imagine we learn by our scouts that an enemy is coming. We have the information, right? But the Teigu did not inform us, so it considers we don't know. Thus, there is a chance an information we already have comes from the Teigu. It's quite the lottery."

Tatsumi snapped his fingers.

"Ahh, Boss, if I recall, you knew Stylish attacked our base that way, right?"

"Precisely. Though I didn't know who was attacking, I knew an attack was coming."

Akame pondered.

"So, you knew Tatsumi was coming home… which means, to his village. And with my letter, you knew we were… married."

Najenda grinned nastily.

"Yes. There were little chances that he would come back alone, so I informed my men to look for unusual facts. When my scouts reported the sight of a Manta that far north, I immediately guessed it was you", she said pointing Esdeath.

"Um. There are not many people who can tame Danger Beasts, after all", Esdeath nodded.

"You did know we were coming back… and my village… why did you not protect it?" Tatsumi asked.

His voice was calm but cold.

Najenda's tone was apologetic.

"We received the prediction yesterday. Because of our situation, we chose not to defend every village here… when I sent a small patrol yesterday, they found the same thing as you. But because of the dangers, they did not stay to bury the dead. For that, I'm sorry. And I'm sorry for your losses."

Tatsumi clenched his fist.

"You chose…not to defend the villages. The people of this land. You chose to do this?!"

He was nearly shouting.

"When I joined Night Raid, you assured me the government would protect the weak! I joined you to change this country and to save my village, and you didn't even protect it?!"

Faced with Tatsumi's grief, Najenda did not weaken.

"I sacrificed hundreds of people to save tens of thousands, and I would do it again. I'm sorry, but I had to make a choice: some villages or the entire country" she replied with a firm yet sorry tone.

The answer took them aback.

"What… are you talking about?" Tatsumi muttered.

Najenda's expression darkened.

"These are not the villages that are attacked… this is the country. The Kingdom is currently at war with the Northern Tribes, led by their hero, Numa Seika…or someone pretending to be him."

* * *

 **Notes**

*: If you did not, go re-read Strange Alliance to clearly remember their...trip.  
**: Tatsumi literally means "Sleeping Dragon". Ok, this fanfic is in english but poetry is always cool, right?!  
***: Google omikuji. It's the fortunes you draw from boxes in japanese shrines. Besides, the Teigu has been mentioned in the manga, so I thought it would be cool to give it a 'form'.

* * *

 **Mmh, so... what really happened? What _is_ happening? Why do I write down these questions?  
** **Because that is Steins;Gate's choice, of course!**

 **Old references and bullshit apart, I hope you enjoyed the chapters, thank you for your feedback, and see you!**

 **Oh, by the way, if you have any question, go on. I reply with PM not to spam the review section, unless you're a guest one.**


	4. Strategic Meeting

**Some may ask, why's the title "Eternal Love"and that would be a good question.  
** **Well first, I like how it sounds. And second, I absolutely love the relation between Akame, Esdeath and Tatsumi.  
** **It's just it never bores me to write moments with them together. Maybe that's all there is to it.**

* * *

Esdeath, Akame and Tatsumi were dumbfounded, at the point the anger of the latter vanished for a moment.

"Numa Seika? The hero of the North? But…"

Akame glanced at Esdeath.

"Esdeath killed him along with his whole army… didn't she?"

"To be precise, I destroyed his fortress, buried alive his 400 000 men and made him my pet before slicing his throat" Esdeath clarified.

Akame did her best to convince her it was an act from another time, not meant to happen again.

"So… how does it come he's _alive_ and leading the Northern Tribes once again? How can the Northern Tribes be able to invade the Kingdom, given the losses Esdeath inflicted them six years ago?!"

Akame and Esdeath looked confused and surprised. Tatsumi was glaring at Najenda with resentful eyes.

Najenda closed her eye and calmly lit a new cigarette.

"We have reports that Numa Seika is leading the army, but we're not sure. After all, he's dead. But who could reunify the North to attack us? The North did not forget nor forgive Esdeath's attack. The North remembers."

She paused, exhaled some smoke:

"Esdeath did not eradicate all the Northerners but only their whole army. There are many sons who want revenge… These remnants are now leaded by a man claiming to be their hero. Our scouts tell us their army is slightly larger than ours. 20 000 or 25 000 men strong. But it's not a professional army like ours, it's bunch of green boys."

Esdeath knitted her brows.

"If they have a good leader, even green boys can be deadly. I suppose they lead a massive assault to break the border's defenses…"

"Precisely. Fortunately for us, the fortune-telling Teigu warned us in time and by the time reports arrived from the border, our army was ready to walk. When we arrived, we had two choices: build our camp on a defensive position where we could intercept them or try to defend every inch of the land and every village."

She looked at Tatsumi.

"The first option was the safest. Rushing to defend the villages would've been reckless and dangerous… I bet the enemy purposely destroyed them to lure us into a trap."

"SO YOU CHOSE THIS?! WHAT WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU WERE TO SEE THE PEOPLE YOU GREW UP WITH IMPALED, RAPED AND DEAD ON THE GROUND?! WOULD YOU STILL AGREE TO SACRIFICE THEM?!" Tatsumi burst, getting up.

Akame and Esdeath tried to calm him in vain.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE TRIED! YOU SHOULD HAVE SENT SOLDIERS TO EVACUATE THEM! YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULD TREAT PEOPLE WELL! INSTEAD OF THIS, YOU TREATED THEM AS MERE PAWNS ON A CHECKBOARD!"

Tatsumi's eyes were teary, his voice was on the verge of breaking. When he stopped to breathe, Najenda seized the chance.

Saying she was unaffected by Tatsumi's reaction would've been a lie. However, she was a commander, and for this reason, she could not allow herself to weaken.

"I hear you, Tatsumi. Now, hear me. What if we had fallen in the enemy's trap? What if our army had been destroyed?"

"It–"

"Our entire country would be defenseless" she continued, not letting him respond. "Our entire country and all of his citizens would be vulnerable and would be at the mercy of these revengeful Northerners. Do you think they would spare them? They would kill, rape, plunder out of hate the entire Kingdom. Here is what would've happened if we had fallen in their trap and tried to defend every inch of our land."

Najenda's statement left Tatsumi's silent.

"Yes. I sacrificed hundreds of people, I sacrificed your village to _preserve the rest of the Kingdom._ I will bear that responsibility for the rest of my life, but I'd do it again if I had the choice to redo things. What's more important? The country we fought to build, tens of thousands of lives, or a few villages?"

Tatsumi didn't answer. Couldn't.

Anyone, confronted to that choice, would've done the same as Najenda. It was the safest. It was logical. Only an egoist or a fool would've made the choice to risk the entire army and the safety of the country for… a few villages.

But it was not some village. It was Tatsumi's village. It was his people. Deep inside his heart, he could not agree with Najenda's choice… but neither could he blame her for it.

Which was why he remained silent. Unable to say a thing, he suddenly exited the tent.

"Akame, you should follow him and make sure he doesn't try anything stupid" Esdeath said. "I have to talk with Najenda."

Akame nodded and followed Tatsumi's silhouette in a hurry.

* * *

"Strategically, I agree with your decision, but as Tatsumi's wife and lover, I cannot praise you" Esdeath said. "Tatsumi's matters are my matters. But what's done is done."

Najenda made a wry smile.

"To hear _that_ from _you_ is certainly not a consolation. You changed a lot, Esdeath."

"Not you. You're still single."

"Why, you…"

Najenda coughed.

Esdeath, who found the tent too hot, removed her coat, revealing her light blue shirt.

"Better. So, how's your situation?"

"What?"

"The position of the enemy, your supply lines, weaponry… I'm sure you could use some strategic advice from a fellow General?" Esdeath chuckled. "Besides, I'm almost certain you want us to fight for you. I alone could wipe off this rabble."

"… you're right. So, will you fight? It would save a lot of lives…"

Esdeath shrugged lightly.

"I will, only if Tatsumi asks me to. After all, I don't know if he'd appreciate the old me to slaughter thousands of people. I won't do anything he disagrees."

"Kuh… even your love causes us problems, in the end!" Najenda spat.

Esdeath grinned and laughed.

"What do you know about love? You've always been single."

"Shut up…"

Najenda crushed her cigarette's end in an ashtray on the table.

"About what you asked… everything is fine on our side. We have considerable supplies, our soldiers are fully equipped, and the moral too is good."

Esdeath crossed her arms, pondering.

"And the Northern Tribes?"

"From our reports, I can tell there are a few experimented men among them, but that's all. They're poorly armed and will starve if they do not forage. It is a matter of days before they have no choice but to attack us."

"You sure they won't prepare any trap?" Esdeath suspiciously asked. "Like, leaving at the favor of the night and then ambush you when you pursue them?"

Najenda shook her head.

"No, they can't. We have eyes everywhere. Even if they were to escape our watch, we know our land better than they never will. That's why we did not rush before, we knew the terrain near the villages were perfect for ambushes."

"So, if they don't want to starve, their only option is to lead a frontal attack on the camp and your defensive lines…"

"Yes. And this will be their loss. We're better armed, trained and prepared than they are. And we have Teigus here. At the contrary, they don't."

"Specifically, which Teigus users do you have?" Esdeath asked.

"Black Marlin, Extase, Scream, l'Arc Qui Ne Faut and Balzac. Unfortunately, we lost some during the previous war: Belvaac, Spectator… Incursio has been destroyed from what I understood, Ran, who wields Mastema, currently carries a diplomatic mission in the wester lands, and the Doctor who used Perfector has disappeared. You have your Demon Extract and Akame Murasame, though."

"In short, even without our help, you should be able to easily defeat the Northern Tribes…"

"Yes. Still, this story about Numa Seika bothers me…"

Najenda touched her chin, worried.

"I feel like we're facing something worse than the Northern Tribes…"

Esdeath yawned and stretched her arms, getting up. In the meantime, night had fallen upon the camp.

"It's not like there's anything you can do… well, I'll leave you for now. Would you be kind enough to tell me where our tent is?"

"I'll have one of my men to guiding you."

As Esdeath was about to leave the tent, Najenda called her.

"Could you persuade Akame and Tatsumi to fight? It would save lives…"

"Save? Since we would kill people, I doubt the meaning or your words. No, I'm kidding, don't make that face. But I told you: I will do as Tatsumi wishes me to."

"Esdeath, the Ice Queen, the Strongest of the Empire, refraining her desire of slaughter and fighting… why is that?" Najenda asked, half joking.

Esdeath laughed.

"Because I love Tatsumi and don't want to disappoint him" she simply answered before leaving Najenda.

 _Love, huh?_ Najenda thought, once alone. _A love so powerful it changed even Esdeath… Tatsumi is really frightening, seducing the most dangerous woman in the world... It reminds me of a novel I once read, where the hero seduces spirit-like girls to prevent disasters… well, after all, it was Lubbock who lent it to me._

* * *

Five cots had been prepared in the tent along with blankets and pillows, which looked like a delicate attention since they were in a military encampment.

When Esdeath arrived, Ryuu and Nea were already sleeping, but Akame and Tatsumi, sitting on one of the beds, were still awake.

Both of them were in underclothes.

Tatsumi smiled when he saw Esdeath entering the tent, but it was a poor smile. She removed her clothes, leaving only her lingerie.

Silently, Esdeath hugged Tatsumi, pulling her nose in his hair and enjoying his smell. Needless to say, because of their posture, Tatsumi's face was buried in Esdeath's chest. Still, his warm breathing did not bother her at all.

Finally, she released him and sat to his right, with Akame being at his left side.

Tatsumi spoke with a small voice, tired and full of sorrow.

"I'm sorry for my behavior. I shouldn't have…"

He shook his head.

"I didn't expect this journey to turn out this way… I just wanted to show you my hometown, and…"

He paused, looking lost.

Akame's chest was hurting. She was hurting from seeing Tatsumi hurt.

Obviously, it was the same for Esdeath.

"I didn't want to return to this life" he whispered. "I'm not afraid of killing or being on the battlefield… I fear to lose people I love. You both, the girls… but I lost my village… and now, this fear has returned in my heart."

His green eyes met Akame's and Esdeath's.

Esdeath hesitated but told him what Najenda asked.

"Tatsumi, Najenda asked me if we would fight for her. But, if you don't want, it's okay. We can leave, go back to our house. Tatsumi, I won't fight unless you want me to. I know you hate that… old side of me."

"The same goes for me" Akame said. "Tatsumi, I'd understand if you wanted us to go back. But whatever we'll do, we'll do it together, as a family."

Tatsumi could not contain himself anymore when he realized how far his wives were ready to go for him. Tears fell down from his eyes, as he silently wept.

Akame and Esdeath feared they had said something wrong, but with one arm for each, Tatsumi attracted their bodies to him and held them tightly, as he was still crying.

"I love you… I love you two so much…" he sobbed.

Ignoring the other cots, the three of them slept in the same one. Even if they were cramped, Akame and Esdeath would not let go of Tatsumi so easily.

* * *

"Come on, move on!"

"Faster, guys!"

"Where's your commanding officer?!"

"Get in line!"

Men shouting in the night. Ground rumbling of footsteps.

Akame, Esdeath, Tatsumi and their daughters awoke because of these, in the middle of the night.

"Papa, Mama, what's going on?!" Ryuu cried.

"…the hell" Tatsumi muttered, his limbs buried under Akame's and Esdeath's bodies.

Esdeath immediately rose. As she was still in underwear, she quickly put on some light clothes: white vest, shorts, boots.

Akame did the same, pulling on a sleeveless dress that strangely resembled the one she used to wear when they were in Night Raid, but this one was white with red finishes.

Tatsumi understood the situation and dressed himself with his old jacket and black pants. As Akame was checking Murasame's sheet, Tatsumi grabbed his sword.

"A battle", he said.

That was not a question.

"Yes, but not in the camp" Esdeath answered, closing her eyes to listen to the noise. "North, I'd say. It's like all the men are moving there."

"North? That means… the Northerners?" Akame frowned.

"I'd say so. Perhaps they want to surprise us with a night attack. But I don't know if this is an all-out assault, or just a skirmish."

"Papa…" Nea said, grabbing Tatsumi's arm.

They realized they did not answer to their girls.

Tatsumi forced himself to smile and tenderly patted Nea's black hair.

"It'll be okay, Nea, Ryuu. We'll protect you, whatever happens. That's a promise."

"Yes…"

"For now, let's cool our heads down" Esdeath decreed. "The worst thing to do in an unexpected situation is to panic. Staying in the tent would be useless, so let's move together with caution. We'll see what's the situation out there, and act in consequence."

Tatsumi couldn't help but grin.

"What's funny?" Esdeath suspiciously asked.

"You're acting like a true General, that's all."

"I was a true General."

"And I'm not close of forgetting it" Akame grumbled, impatient. "Let's move on. Nea, hold Papa's hand, okay? Ryuu, come here. Esdeath, you go first."

* * *

The entire camp was agitated, but not chaotic.

Men were walking in order, pressed by shouting sergeants; servants were carrying weapons and ammo, all in the same direction: north.

It was obvious that they were not in immediate danger, so the family decided to head for the commandment pavilion.

Some soldiers looked astonished, seeing a family strolling in the encampment, but confronted to Esdeath and Akame's glares, none of them dared to object.

The four guards at the entrance of the pavilion tried however to stop them.

"Who are you? Don't step any further! You are not allowed to–"

" **Quiet and let us in.** "

Esdeath's voice was so cold it could've freeze them on the spot.

Seeing their terrified expressions, Tatsumi tried another approach.

"Could you please tell General Najenda her friends are here?"

Surely Najenda would understand the allusion. The soldiers did not recognize Esdeath and Akame in the poorly lit night. Tatsumi thought it would be better not to cause a ruckus in front of mere footmen.

One of the soldiers entered the tent, and, once he obtained confirmation, invited them to get inside.

The pavilion was filled with a dozen high ranked officers, who stopped their conversations when they saw their former worst enemy, two assassins and two little girls entering the tent.

A grey beard wearing a full plate armor stomped the ground.

"What if the meaning of this?! Esdeath?! Is she with the Northern Tribes?!"

 _What a stupid hypothesis. Huh, it looks like Najenda did not inform her underlings…_ Esdeath thought.

All at the same time, the officers began to speak.

Nea and Ryuu were afraid and hugged tightly their parents. Seeing that, Esdeath made a cold face.

"Tatsumi, Akame. Cover Nea and Ryuu's ears."

"What?"

"I don't want to curse in front of them…"

"Oh."

They barely put their hands on the girls' ears when Esdeath breathed in, and…

" **WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU BUNCH OF WEAK MONGRELS?!** "

Silent fell upon the tent like a chill rain. Akame and Tatsumi let go of their daughters' ears.

"Thanks. Could you now explain what's going on?"

Najenda grinned and took another cigarette out of her pocket.

But the grey beard did not give up that easily.

"General, you know what she is? Why is she at this council? And the others are no better, they're deserters, assassins who–"

" **Shut up.** "

This time, Najenda spoke.

"More than anyone here, they have the right to siege at this council. We won the war thanks to them. Even if it pains me to admit it, Esdeath too. By defecting from the Empire, she greatly helped our cause. So, **shut up**."

"Mama, the miss said a swearword" Nea observed.

Akame realized she did not cover her ears this time.

"You're right. I'm sorry" Najenda apologized.

Then, she smiled and turned to her lieutenants.

"Gentlemen, I gave you my orders. You heard them, so go now. I have to speak with my friends."

Taken aback, the officers reluctantly left the pavilion one by one, only daring to glare at the unexpected and undesired visitors.

 _Did they obey because of Najenda's order, or because of Esdeath?_ Akame pondered.

Najenda scratched her head.

"Sorry about that. More importantly… Tatsumi, how are you?"

Her question was not really about his health but rather if he was still angry at her or not.

Tatsumi nodded.

"Somehow, I'm fine. I understand, but… it's hard."

"I know. I'm sorry. If you want to blame me, go on. But for now, we have urgent matters."

She approached the table and designed a map showing their positions.

"Just so you can see and understand, we're here, west of Tatsumi's village. Our camp is facing the Notherners' one. They're north of our position… and as you probably noticed, they're forming their ranks right now to attack us. Earlier than I expected but it's okay, since it's not their main force but a smaller squad. We have a solid line of fortifications: spikes, shoe traps, pits, walls… if everything goes as planned, they will impale themselves on our defenses."

"Are they that stupid? If the man leading them is Numa Seika then he's a complete fool. Sending a small force at night, did he really believe that would work?"

Esdeath was incredulous.

"It's a matter of hours, but I expect it to end with minimal losses, given the fact I ordered our Teigus users to deal with them" Najenda affirmed. "However, I mobilized every man in the camp to guard our surroundings. It could be a diversion to hit us from the flanks."

"As expected of you" Esdeath nodded.

"Looks like we don't have to fight for now…" Akame said, massaging Nea's shoulders.

The two girls were half asleep, due to the brutal awakening.

"I don't see the necessity" Najenda nodded. "Still, if you could reconsider–"

As she was about to try persuading the trio to fight against the Northern Tribes, a footman burst in the pavilion, panting. It looked like he had run with his full armor on.

"General Najenda! Sir! We're in trouble!"

Najenda bit her lip.

"Stop. Calm down and explain yourself."

It took several seconds for the soldier to speak again.

"We're attacked, sir! They come from the east, sir! Our ranks are being decimated, sir! Lieutenant Ryoma sent me to reclaim help, sir!"

"Decimated?!" Najenda exclaimed. "How is that? And the east… Captain Mede is supposed to be in charge, where is she?"

"She's dead, sir! Lieutenant Ryoma took over, sir! He's doing his best, sir, but without reinforcements…"

"Cut off the 'sir'!"

"Yes, sir…I mean, yes, ma'am!"

Najenda closed her eyes.

"Mede, dead? Her? How…"

"Who is that Mede? And why are you making that face?" Esdeath questioned.

"… Mede is one of our captains, and she wields the Teigu Extase."

Najenda's answer brought tension in the tent. It meant there were enemies powerful enough to kill Teigu users within the enemy's forces.

However, the Northerners were not supposed to have any Teigu, and mere humans had no chance against these weapons. The only ones who had killed Teigu users without possessing one themselves were the Rakshasa Demons, now long dead…

"Who are they? How many? Tell me!" Najenda ordered.

"I… I don't know… we don't know who they are, they are just too strong… and… they are three. But more men are on their way!"

"Three?!" Najenda repeated. "Three men slaughtering an entire division?!"

"Yes, si–ma'am… if the things keep this up, they'll pierce through our defenses and attack directly our camp!"

"If they succeed, it'll be chaos… shit, if they are able to kill a Teigu user, we have to strike with all we got, but the users are spread and the enemy approaching… How long can you hold them?"

"Not long! When I left the division, half of my comrades were already dead… we need backup now!"

"… Understood. Go now."

"Yes ma'am!"

The soldier saluted and left.

Najenda was in a dead end.

By the time they would gather their Teigu users to eliminate the intruders, they and their reinforcements would reach the camp and start rampaging. If they were as powerful as they seemed, they would cause the army heavy losses… no, if the North were to take advantage of the situation and launch a massive attack, it could be worse.

What she needed was a small group of people, ready to depart now, and powerful enough to beat potential Teigu users.

 _I do happen to have this kind of squad right here, but… will they fight?_ Najenda wondered.

Tatsumi gazed at Esdeath and Akame and cleared his throat:

"We'll go."

"What? I thought you wanted to stay away from this…" Najenda cocked an eyebrow.

"I would like to. But… if we don't fight now, the entire Kingdom will be in danger. Like you said. Everything we fought for…would be wasted. I could not go back to my peaceful life, bearing the weight of all the lives I'd have ruined because of my selfishness."

"…you're speaking and acting like a Hero, right now" Najenda sighed.

"Am I?" Tatsumi laughed.

He then looked at Ryuu, whom he was hugging.

"And if we don't act right now, our girls could be in danger. I swore them I would protect them, and I'm a man of my word."

"Tatsumi, are you sure you want to go?" Esdeath asked, a serious look on the face. "You don't have Incursio anymore."

"Perhaps, but I have been trained by the two strongest women in the world."

"Fufu…right. Then…shall we go?"

"Mama, Papa, you leaving?!"

"I don't want Mama and Papa to go!"

Nea and Ryuu immediately started to protest.

Tatsumi crouched to be at Nea's height.

"Yes, but we'll be back. That also is a promise, so behave well, right?"

"But… Papa said we were going on a trip, and now…"

"I know. I'm sorry. But…we have to. So please, forgive me. You can scold me when I get back, alright?"

"…if Papa promises…" Nea pouted.

Tatsumi smiled, patted his head and turned to Najenda.

"You'll keep them safe, right?"

"I will."

Esdeath couldn't help but interject.

"If anything happens to them… well, you know the drill."

"Yes…" Najenda winced.

"Then. East, is that it? Let's go."

* * *

 **At least some action in the next chapter! Things are heating up quickly...  
** **Since I'll be on vacation for the next week, the next chapter will maybe be a lil' bit late.**

 **Oh and by the way, this sequel is not in intended to be long one. I'd say we made 1/3 of the road so far, or so.  
**

 **This is only a side note, but after this story, I feel like to write on Date A Live, or Angel Beats!.**


	5. Fighting the Dead

**Inner voice: "Hey, why don't you get some sleep?"  
Me: "Shut the fuck up, I need to achieve that fight!"  
Inner voice: "But you know how hard it'll be to wake up tomorrow...why don't you just save and quit?"  
Me: "God damnit, shut up! I'm late since I didn't write at all when I was skiing!"  
Inner voice: "And since you're tired, your writing may be confusing...come on, go to sleep."  
Me: "No can do, I have to end these three fights!"**

 **... That was the kind of dialog I had with my lazy inner voice who told me to go to sleep instead of writing.  
**

* * *

Leaving their daughters in Najenda's care, the trio Akame-Esdeath-Tatsumi dashed into the dark and cloudless night.

Due to their adaptive abilities, they quickly get used to the ambient darkness. They felt the cold ground under their feet, as they made their way through the now almost deserted encampment.

Even if they were distant, they could still hear the sounds of the battles, north and east of their position.

It was a chaotic symphony no one could get used to –excepted born killers like Akame and Esdeath–: cries, pleas, curses, sound of steel against steel, footsteps…

The most surprising thing about a battlefield was neither the sight nor the noise. After all, one could expect these things. No, it was simply the _smell_.

Smell of blood, guts, and piss and shit. Men pissed themselves when they were afraid and shitted themselves when they were dying.

Fear and death ruled over all the battlefields, and so did the smell of piss and shit. Even a blind and deaf man could find a battlefield, only entrusting his nose.

All of sudden, the closest noises stopped –although the smell remained–. The distant sound of battle coming from north was still audible, but the ruckus coming from east they heard all the way along was just gone.

It could mean only one thing: one of the battling sides had won. Given the earlier report the soldier gave them, it was easy to figure out…

Some minutes later, they found what they were looking for. More specifically, Akame and Esdeath did with their almost supernatural perceptions and quickly prowled in some kind of light bush, inciting Tatsumi to do the same.

The sight in front of them was not really enticing: piles of corpses, broken weapons and armors, guts, limbs, ground watered with blood, faces petrified with fear and pain…

Somehow, the silent ruling the plain where the carnage occurred was more worrying than the battlefield noises, and the smell was definitely worse from here.

"…I'm grateful I didn't eat much earlier…" Tatsumi darkly whispered.

Esdeath warned him with a glare, clearly telling him they were not alone.

That's when Tatsumi saw them.

Standing in the middle of the corpses, in the deserted and cold plain, three silhouettes, two muscular men and one young woman judging from their statures. Before he could concentrate his gaze to analyze them, he heard Akame gasping. This alone was so unlikely to happen that Esdeath and him turned their heads towards her in unison, dazed.

Akame was at loss of words. Since exclaiming loudly or questioning her would only serve to spot them, Tatsumi looked at the silhouettes, hoping to understand what shocked Akame.

What he saw left him dumbfounded. That was to be expected: two of the three people in front of him were dead.

Not 'presumed dead' but truly dead. He knew one his friends killed the first, and he himself killed the second.

A multitude of questions raised in his mind, a storm of interrogations endlessly whirling.

However, Akame and Tatsumi quickly regained their minds; it was due to the fact they had seen a similar fact before.

A Teigu capable of raising the dead and to use them as puppets: The March of the Dead, Yatsufusa.

Even if they were shocked, they knew such 'impossible' things were possible thanks to the power of Teigus.

Only Esdeath was oblivious to the situation. Raising her eyebrows, she quietly said:

"I don't get your reactions. Did I miss something?"

"…of course" murmured Akame to herself.

It was only logical, since Esdeath was not here at these times.

She began to explain with a low voice.

"…long things short, these three guys are dead. I killed one myself and know the other two are deceased."

"Wait, who is this girl? The one holding a katana? I only know the other two" Tatsumi said.

"Her name's Taeko. She's… _was_ an assassin from the Oarburgh Clan. I fought and killed her when I was still in the Elite Seven…but she was indeed a tough opponent."

Akame omitted, purposely or not, that Taeko was a pure beauty, with a long dark hair, a prominent chest, and two shining lime eyes. Her gracious face was marked with a scar near her right eye, and she was wearing a traditional grey assassin outfit. She held what looked like a conventional katana in her hands.

"Oarburgh Clan?" Tatsumi seemed lost.

"A very powerful assassination group which I helped to obliterate" Akame answered. "They were tough opponents, but also a bunch of psychos…they almost turned me into a lesbian."

"Say again?!"

"Nevermind…" The souvenir gave Akame shivers.

"I heard of them. Rumors say they were as strong as they were expensive" Esdeath nodded. "And who are the two big fellows?"

"The one-eyed with grey hair is Ogre. A former Imperial Police captain. Strong, abusive, and corrupted to his soul. And the old bald man with big eyebrows is Gensei."

One of the men was carrying a greatsword while the other had a strange broadsword.

Esdeath tilted her head and put a finger on her lips, pondering.

"Gensei? The name sure rings a bell…"

"He was the former 'Strongest of the Empire'. Maybe you have heard of him. But later, after he retired, he turned into a psycho assassin… we, of Night Raid, had to kill him. Bulat, whom he was the former master, did it."

"Now that you talk about it… I remember. He was the previous wielder of Incursio. But he retired before I could fight him…" Esdeath said.

At the same moment, they heard a rude voice:

"Oi, oi… how long will you stay hidden like cockroaches, you weaklings? I see you!"

Ogre –it was really him– shouted angrily, looking in the direction of the 'hidden' trio. Tatsumi noticed he had new arms: metallic ones, in place of the ones he had cut, but with kinds of claws at the end. The rest of his person did not change much: a muscular, tall body, grey and black hair, and a red eye.

"We know you're here. Come out and accept your fate."

With an emotionless and cold voice, Taeko spoke out. Her voice matched her calm demeanor and appearance but gave chills.

"More puppies to kill…wonderful!" Gensei exclaimed.

As long as he didn't talk, he had the look of a wise and sage master, but right now, his face was enlightened by the perspective of killing: he was truly a mad swordsman.

"Enough talking, let's kill them, otherwise the old hag will get mad at us!" Ogre growled.

Not wasting his time, he slowly walked towards Akame, Esdeath and Tatsumi, soon followed by his accomplices.

Since they had been obviously spotted, the trio get up.

"They clearly have no idea who they're dealing with" Esdeath declared. "I crossed Ogre once and he almost pissed himself. Since he called us weaklings, I think I shall deal with him…"

"Huh, so I'm the only one asking why dead people are alive and walking with the Northerners?" Tatsumi sighed. "Or why their skins are so perfect even though they're supposed to be corpses? Or if we can even kill them?"

"Such things can wait" Akame said, as she unsheathed Murasame. "You have to accept the reality. We can investigate this matter later or capture one of them alive."

"But they're living dead, so capturing one of them 'alive' seems a bit…"

Akame frowned.

"We'll find soon enough if they can be killed. Let's proceed with caution, but do not give into the fear of the unknown."

"Well said, Akame" Esdeath smiled, evaluating the time their opponents would reach them. "So, are we okay?"

"No."

Tatsumi shook his head, drawing his sword too.

"I killed him once. How to put it… I feel it's my duty to send him back to his grave."

"If that's the case, I'll take care of Taeko…" Akame sadly said. "And I hoped we could be on the same side in another life…"

"Esdeath, you'll face Gensei, you're okay with that? A fight between two Strongest of the Empire must be quite a show" Tatsumi half-joked.

"Fine by me. But Tatsumi, is that really okay for me to fight? I thought you didn't like the 'me' who loved battles…?"

Tatsumi's face became serious.

"Esdeath… I truly appreciate how much you care about my thoughts, but after all, you're a born fighter. So as long as you don't torture anyone just for fun, I'm perfectly fine. Just because you kill an already dead psycho doesn't mean I won't love you, I can assure you."

He smiled, troubled.

"In fact, I love you so much that even if you were to do everything you used to, I'd still love you."

Deeply moved by Tatsumi's feelings, Esdeath's heart went doki for a second. After that, she went on her serious mod.

"Well, see you all later. Don't die there" she saluted.

As they suddenly jumped to fight their walking dead opponents, Akame, Esdeath and Tatsumi managed to seize the targets they desired.

Because of the fighting, they soon found themselves separated and dueling with their respective opponents, away from each other and thus unable to cooperate.

* * *

"Oi, I know you, brat! You're the fucking bastard who killed me! You've grown quite a lot, but you still have the same face and height!"

Wielding a giant sword did not stop Ogre from talking and cursing, which annoyed Tatsumi.

"Surprised to see me again?! I'm back from the dead, ain't that scary for a brat like you?"

 _Will he eventually shut up…_

"That's a pretty mean thought, kid!"

 _And of course, there's this problem…_

Tatsumi quickly chased that thought away. He needed to be focused on the ongoing fight, for the simple reason that he was not prevailing.

Ogre had been his first target in his assassination career, and even if he was unexperimented back then, he remembered the imperial captain as a formidable foe.

Surprisingly, death _did_ improve Ogre. He was faster, better and stronger. Being a one-eyed did not seem to bother him as he parried all of Tatsumi's assaults, with his sword or his metallic arms.

Tatsumi could not imitate him in that way, as his own arms were obviously made of flesh and not of steel.

But worst, Ogre was reading all of Tatsumi's thoughts and attacks.

Because he was wearing the Teigu Spectator.

This Teigu, taking the form of a green eye placed on Ogre's forehead, gave the latter several abilities.

It gave him long-ranged vision –which was how he spotted them–, allowed him to see through solid objects, but above all, to read the movements and the thoughts of the target.

Akame did surpass the Teigu and its previous user, Zank, thanks to her incredible speed that overcame her opponent's.

Unfortunately, Tatsumi was not in the same case.

Bending the legs, Tatsumi dodged a strike by twirling and aimed for Ogre's head with a horizontal swing.

Alas, Ogre reacted by raising his arms, like a boxing guard, and Tatsumi's sword ricocheted on the hard surface.

"Pointless, pointless!"

Tatsumi himself moved back in a hurry to avoid the violent riposte.

"Gwa ha ha ha! This bitch is indeed a bitch, but she knows her job! These arms are even better than the previous ones! Solid and light, I couldn't ask for more! And this Teigu is so convenient! Gwa ha ha ha!"

Tatsumi was annoyed by Ogre's boasting, but the insult the latter spat made him blink.

 _She? Bitch? The way he talks about her…could she be the one who–_

"Hey, hey, hey, do you have the time to think about it, kid?!" Ogre roared.

Tatsumi's thoughts were interrupted by a rain made of steel, forcing him to crouch, jump and dive in order to survive.

The greatsword Ogre wielded was too heavy for Tatsumi to parry it directly; he could either strike it from the side to deviate the blow, or 'simply' avoid it.

Put it simply, he was clearly at disadvantage.

"How long will you dance like this, brat?!"

* * *

Akame and Taeko's fight was really something, a show human eye could barely follow as the exchanged blows were merely ephemeral lights in the night.

Akame had more experience due to her longer career as an assassin –as Taeko died years ago, when Akame was still part of the Elite Seven– but was slowed by Murasame's curse.

Taeko compensated her inexperience and lesser skills by deploying abnormal speed and strength. She obviously had been enhanced in some way and had many sword techniques up her sleeve.

" _Whirlwind!_ "

A storm of successive sword strikes fell upon Akame, from all the directions. It was almost as if her opponent was not wielding one but ten swords.

Basing her parry on her reflexes, Akame deflected the assault. She barely had recovered her senses when she felt a strong pressure.

 _I have to move!_

" _Ridge Wind!_ "

Hadn't she throw herself on the ground, Akame would've been cut by the powerful air slash Taeko had just released, which left a deep trace in the ground.

… _despite her abnormal strength, her stamina and body seem regular, not like Yatsufusa's puppets._

Taking advantage of this short break, Akame called out Taeko:

"How is it you're alive?"

Taeko faced Akame, who noticed her scar on her face, sequel of the injury she inflicted her.

"…I can't tell you."

"What are you, a kid?"

"… Even if I wanted to, I could not."

 _That means she's bind by some kind of spell? Or is she lying to me?_ Akame pondered.

"But I'm glad I can have a rematch with you, Akame" Taeko continued. "And, ironically, I've been given your sword…"

She raised her katana, and Akame's suspicion became certitude.

"Kiriichimonji…" she gasped.

She had caught a glimpse of the sword's appearance in the dark night, but she had hoped to be wrong. She was not.

Taeko's sword was her previous sword, the one she used to wield before obtaining Murasame.

The Shingu Kiriichimonji. A cursed katana, whose property was to inflict injuries which could not heal. The very weapon she used to kill Taeko.

"How did you…how is it you have it?" Akame asked.

"… I can't tell you. But it does not matter. I like this weapon. How befitting for the Death Reaper."

"Kuuhh…"

Let alone fatal injuries, minor injuries from Kiriichimonji were also deadly; since nothing could heal them, they would cause her to bleed to death if she were to be cut.

In a certain way, Kiriichimonji was an inferior version of Murasame: a single cut could be deadly. But Akame was used to do her best to avoid any injury, since assassins often employed poisoned blades.

It was only natural to her, but still, seeing such a dangerous weapon in such a dangerous foe's hands…

Cooling herself down, Akame raised Murasame.

"Taeko. Nothing personal, but…"

She flipped the switch, entering her 'killing mode'.

 _ **"I'll bury you."**_

Taeko answered by emanating a cold, murderous intent.

 _ **"I am the Death Reaper, Breath of Oarburgh. The Untamable Wind. I will show you the way to the underworld."**_

* * *

"What a time to be alive!" Gensei shouted, wielding his broadsword to slice Esdeath's ice projectiles.

 _His swordsmanship is very good, I have to admit it_ , Esdeath thought.

The old man's broadsword seemed to dance and fly in his hands.

 _Talking about it, it's a pretty sword he got there._

The broadsword was indeed a piece of work: long, sharp, with a pommel covered with scales, and some kind of reptile eye on it. At the end of the pommel were snake fangs.

Knowing he was a skilled epeeist, Esdeath had taken her distances and only had fought with ranged attacks.

Gensei's movements were flawless, as well as his blows. His agility did not match his white hair and his wrinkles.

 _There has to be a trick. Such an old man cannot be that strong and enduring. But at least, he's mortal._

Esdeath had concluded her foe was 'killable'.

 _If he were immortal, why would he dodge my attacks? If I were immortal, I'd lure my opponent into a trap using this advantage. Like, withstand a direct hit only to block and kill my opponent._

Of course, there was still the possibility of all of this being a trap, but Esdeath's instinct did not tell her so. Whatever tool or trick had brought these guys to life, there had to be conditions and rules.

 _They don't seem to be mere puppets like Yatsufusa's. If there truly are_ alive _, then maybe they only have one life. One chance. Or maybe not, but I guess I'll find out soon enough._

Truth to be told, Gensei deserved his former title of Strongest of the Empire. But that was tens of years ago, and now, the Strongest was indeed Esdeath.

Esdeath grinned.

"I salute your strength, but it ends here, old man. You're not strong enough to beat me."

Gensei cocked his enormous eyebrows.

"If you take me so lightly, I'll prove you how wrong you are!"

With a quick gesture, he placed his sword's pommel on his arm, or to be precise, the snake fangs.

To Esdeath's surprise, the fangs _bit_ Gensei's arm, and the eye on the pommel widened.

 _What, is that sword some kind of vampire?_ Esdeath wondered.

The sword was apparently special, since Gensei's appearance changed right after that: every hair on his body ruffled, and he gave off an aura of puissance.

Even his eye had changed: it now looked exactly like the reptile's one on his broadsword.

" **It's over now. You should've attacked before, now, I'm at least five times stronger!** "

Esdeath didn't look worried and feigned to yawn.

"Only five times? You put up that show for _this_? How disappointing."

Gensei, pissed off by the carefree attitude of his opponent, exploded.

" **Here I come, so-called 'Strongest of the Empire'!"** he shouted, dashing towards Esdeath with an incredible speed.

 _For a staged warrior like him to run head on, he must be pretty confident in his strength,_ Esdeath noticed.

She calmly extended her right hand and aimed at the mad swordsman.

 _However…_

She fired her ice, so fast that human eye could not catch a glimpse of the shot.

… _the outcome is already defined._

 _ **CLANG!**_

Gensei, who had stopped running, deflected an ice projectile as large as his hand with his sword.

" **Hah! Not fast enough! I can see through your shooting speed! But I must commend you on–** "

"Seriously, did you only notice _that_ shot?" Esdeath laughed, interrupting him mid-sentence.

" **Wha–** "

Gensei stopped again, but this time, not because of Esdeath's interruption.

He simply could not talk. Searching for the reason, he lowered the eyes…

And saw nine red flowers blossoming on his body.

 _ **I have been…hit? How?!**_ he thought, aghast.

Esdeath smirked.

"It appears, out of the tens ice bullets I shot, you only noticed one. Was it really _that_ fast?"

Not waiting for an answer, Esdeath closed the distance between them in an instant.

Gensei tried to raise his sword, but, instantly materializing an ice sword, Esdeath cut both his arms.

She did it so violently that the broadsword flied away along with Gensei's arms.

The latter instantly went back to his normal appearance: without his ruffled hair and with his arms gone, he looked like a pathetic old man.

"Interesting. So, this sword was linked to you, somehow? And it appears, given your condition that you're really killable. My guess was correct."

Esdeath spoke with an indifferent tone.

Gensei opened his mouth, as to speak.

" **Gh…I–** "

With a backhand, Esdeath decapitated him.

His head flied and fell with a muffled noise.

A blood stream flowed from the open neck, and the headless body collapsed.

"Five times stronger, eh? I guess it just wasn't enough, shrimp" Esdeath told the corpse.

As she was about to go help the others, she suddenly heard numerous footsteps. When she saw the silhouettes in the night, she snorted in dissatisfaction and readied herself for battle.

"Northerners reinforcements… I guess I'll take care of them myself!"

* * *

 _I got a good grasp of her techniques and fighting style. But if I remember correctly, she has yet to unravel her trump card…_ Akame thought.

Concerning the strength and the technique, Taeko's swordsmanship was at least equal to Akame's.

However, concerning the reading of the opponent, Akame was clearly above due to her experience.

Taeko also assumed that Akame's sword was not a mere one and did not let it graze herself once.

Their swords crossed once again, separated, met again… it was an endless waltz.

However, Akame was worried about Tatsumi. From what she had seen, he was in difficulty. His opponent read his mind, and Tatsumi could not overcome him with pure strength and speed.

Worst, their last exchange had broken Tatsumi's sword, the very one Akame and Esdeath gave him.

Tatsumi was defenseless and reduced to barely avoid Ogre's furious assaults. If nothing were to be done, he would surely…

 _How can I help him? With some time, I'll get rid of Taeko, but if I try to hurry the things up, it'll turn against me!_

Out of the blue, two arms and a broadsword flied towards Akame and landed right in front of her, startling both Taeko and her.

However, even confronted to this sight, Akame quickly recovered his mind, but moreover, recognized the sword.

In an instant, she thought up of something. Taking the initiative, she jumped on the sword and took it.

Taeko stepped back, probably suspicious about Akame wielding two swords.

However, Akame surprised her by throwing the broadsword towards Tatsumi and Ogre with all her strength.

 _I would like to know how it has arrived here, but it can wait. This is what Tatsumi needs!_

* * *

Tatsumi was in a dire situation. Since his sword had been broken by Ogre, he didn't have a weapon to fight. His wives, his only allies, were occupied with great opponents. And his was vengeful, strong, wielding a greatsword.

 _How am I gonna survive this?!_

He dodged a thrust only by rolling on the side.

 _Okay, it's time to pray. Deity of my village, I swear, if you give me a miracle right now, I'll double my offerings! Double, you hear me?!_ Tatsumi prayed mentally, avoiding a new strike.

Maybe it was his imagination, maybe he was thinking things because of the stress, but he heard a distant voice answering him:

" _Twice zero equals zero. Go die, you scrooge._ "

Tatsumi gritted his teeth. He never made any offering to his village's god, so the answer was logical, but…

 _Am I turning crazy or did my deity just told me to die?!_

"Oi, what the fuck are you thinking about?! I can't understand one bit of your scrap!" Ogre complained.

At the moment Tatsumi thought he was done for, some silver light flied in front of him and almost decapitated him.

"Whaa–"

He held his exclamation when he noticed the silver light was a broadsword, strangely ornamented, with a reptile eye on its scaled pommel.

Tatsumi did not think twice about it: a weapon was a weapon, and he needed one. Grabbing the sword, he noticed the fangs at the end of the pommel.

One second later, he parried a horizontal blow from Ogre

 _This sword is good!_

"Tatsumi!"

Looking for the source of the call, Tatsumi localized Akame, fighting Taeko, twenty meters away on the frozen plain.

Akame was still exchanging strikes with Taeko, however, she managed to talk to him.

"Tatsumi! Use this sword! Concentrate like when you invoked Incursio and put the fangs on your arm!"

Both Akame and Tatsumi were interrupted, one by Taeko, the other by Ogre, as both tried to kill them.

Tatsumi backed and focused on Akame's words.

 _Concentrate…and put the fangs on my arm?_

He did as he was told, and to his surprise, the snake fangs bit his arm.

But moreover, a terrible pain invaded his body, a pain he never felt before.

It was as if his entire body was burning from the inside, as if someone was hammering his bones with a mace… words could not describe it.

He could not move at all, he could not even see as he had closed his eyes, resisting the pain, the pain that could drive him mad.

In the middle of his suffering, he heard loud footsteps, meaning Ogre was rushing towards him to kill him while he was incapacitated.

"Bwa ha ha! I don't know what's gotten into you but allow me to end your torment!"

The next instant, the pain ceased, as suddenly as it had appeared.

Tatsumi opened his eye, saw Ogre, his greatsword raised, and with a speed he wasn't normally capable of, he dodged the attack.

Ogre took some time to realize Tatsumi had dodged.

Tatsumi himself was feeling incredibly good, incredibly…powerful.

 _That's… why Akame told me to?..._

Realizing he had no time for such questions, he readied his body, and rushed Ogre at full speed.

"Wha…What is this–"

His sentence interrupted by Tatsumi's assault, Ogre did his best to defend himself, but Tatsumi was somehow too strong for him now.

"How?! You fucking brat! You were weak seconds ago! How can this... I can't read…Too fast!"

It was a repetition of the fight that opposed Akame to Zank.

Tatsumi was too fast for Ogre's Spectator, which could only mean one thing…

His broadsword vertically cut off Ogre in two, breaking his Teigu in the process, ravaging brains, bones and flesh along with watering the ground with blood.

…the battle was over.

* * *

Right after throwing the broadsword to Tatsumi, Akame resumed her concentration and focused on her fight.

She knew Tatsumi would win. She knew he would not die.

Following a counter, Taeko took some distance and all of sudden, smoke appeared all around her.

" _Floral Wind: Death to those who draw near!"_

Her unexpected immobility dazed Akame.

 _Is it a trap? Is that smoke toxic? Or is there another trick? She looks open, but…_

Akame forced herself to observe Taeko. When she caught a glimpse of her gaze, she understood.

Taeko was actually waiting for her to attack. Her eyes, no, her entire being was ready for an immediate counterattack.

 _Death to those who draw near… no hidden meaning. But it's precisely why it pushes her foes to attack, eh?..._ Akame thought.

Instead of rushing carelessly, Akame waited. It was certain Taeko could not maintain such a concentration eternally.

Her reasoning proved to be right. Several instants later, Taeko suddenly disappeared.

" _Mountain Wind!"_

To put it accurately, she disappeared and reappeared in front of Akame, on the verge of slashing her.

But Akame was ready. She had not been waiting like an idiot. She had done the same as Taeko: waiting for an opening given by a hasty opponent.

Taeko's Kiriichimonji nearly cut Akame's hair, as the latter slightly moved on the side in order to avoid it.

However, it was not a complete dodge. Akame moved just enough to be able to perform an unavoidable strike, at her contact.

By the time Taeko slashed only air, Akame had raised Murasame with both her hands, like a headsman beheading someone.

But as her sword was declining on Taeko…

" _Twister!"_

Taeko, at the speed of light, moved behind Akame. She had used her most powerful technique: Twister, which allowed her to drastically increase her speed movement for a limited time.

She was now in Akame's back, in her blind spot, _the_ blind spot she had noticed as they were fighting.

From here, she would easily cut her in two. There was no way for Akame to dodge this blow.

And Akame did not dodge. No. Instead of that…

Her vertical strike followed a curve, and as Akame spun on herself, her sword described a crescent moon to cut Taeko in a perfect reverse blow.

"…?!"

Akame remembered Taeko's ultimate technique, Twister. There was no way she could forget such a deadly and useful move.

She knew Taeko would try to dictate her rhythm, and she created the perfect opening for her to use her ace.

Akame was well aware of her blind spots. One could say she expressly created _this_ one to lure Taeko. She knew that as an assassin, she would aim for _the_ blind spot.

So, she anticipated the incoming attack and planned her own countermeasure.

Put it simply, she utterly read Taeko's mind.

Understanding her enemy, making her believe she had the upper hand, creating a false opening to lead her into a trap and deliver the blow that would kill her with a 100% success rate.

That was one of Akame's many ways to kill. She was always adapting, changing according to the foe she was facing.

Taeko, suffering from a diagonal wound on her chest, fell on her knees and dropped Kiriichimonji. Murasame's curse spread from there on her whole body, proving that even if she had been resurrected somehow, she was mortal…and dying.

Taeko looked at Akame, who was still in combat stance, on the edge.

"You…read me…again."

"I trusted you would strike at my most vulnerable point."

"…so this is my loss…again."

She paused, and spoke, this time hardly.

"Hey, Akame…do you think…we'll be on the same side… in another life?"

"…we don't know. We can only hope."

Taeko smiled for the first time to Akame. A smile with regrets, a painful smile.

She then collapsed on the ground, lifeless.

… _You didn't deserve this. But I will find the one who brought you back,_ Akame mentally swore.

A quick look around her taught her that Tatsumi had defeated Ogre thanks to the power-up of his sword. Esdeath had killed Gensei and was currently dealing with Northerners reinforcements, the ones who were to arrive as the sentinel told them before.

Akame did not lose her time and ran to help her –though Esdeath was not in need of any help–. It was better to eliminate quickly these remnants for a simple and good reason: what if the enemy had more powerful warriors like the ones they fought?

Terminating the threat of the east flank and coming back to the camp as fast as possible was preferable.

* * *

Tatsumi also joined the fight against the newcomers Northerners.

 _It's not like these two need my assistance, but the quicker the better, I guess…_ he thought, glancing at his wives who were literally rampaging through the Northerners ranks.

With the power-up the sword gave him, he was far too stronger for the poorly armed green boys that came to him.

 _In the end, it's like Incursio, it's some kind of boost…_

"?!"

The instant he had this thought, he felt his body coming back to 'normal'. In other words, his enhanced strength, his speed, his vision and reflexes granted by the sword were gone.

He was back to his usual self.

This sudden decline surprised him so much he almost got impaled by a halberd and only dodged it from an inch, leaving a cut on his left cheek.

Fortunately, Tatsumi reacted in time. Even without his newly acquired strength, he was far stronger than the common mortals.

"Akame…you could've told me that this super boost was also super short!" he growled for himself, diving into the melee with a renewed vigor.

* * *

"It's…over?" Tatsumi asked, panting.

"Seems so. Clear of hostiles" Akame answered, checking the surroundings.

The frozen plain, once covered with thin snow and rare plants, was now a bloody mess with corpses everywhere.

"A feast for crows…" Esdeath commented.

Contrarily to Tatsumi who was exhausted, Esdeath was perfectly fine, but that was normal: her stamina was simply inhuman.

Akame was lightly panting; Murasame's curse sapped both her speed and endurance.

"Tatsumi, are you okay?" Esdeath asked, seeing her lover's left cheek covered with blood.

"Yes. Just a graze, thanks. What about you?"

"Of course, I'm all right" Esdeath puffed.

"Me too" Akame said. "Though, they were tough opponents…"

Tatsumi tried to sheathe his broadsword, but the blade was too large compared to his previous sword.

"Sorry, I broke your gift…" he apologized to his wives.

"It's not like you did it intentionally" Esdeath reassured him. "But I see you found a new one. Is that Gensei's?"

"Yes. Oh, Akame, talking about that, what was this ability? I mean, the sword's one?! And, since we're at it, should we not be asking questions, like, _why are these dead guys alive?!_ "

Akame sighed.

"Well, they were alive, for sure. Now they're dead. Really dead, I mean. I have several theories about it, but a battlefield is not the place to talk about that. And I'm sure Najenda will want to hear what we have to say…"

She designed their surroundings: darkness and dead bodies.

"Let's get back to the camp. Once we arrive, I'll tell you more about your sword, Tatsumi. And we'll discuss with Najenda, concerning these living-dead…"

"Agreed. We must remain focused. Some may be lurking around" Esdeath nodded.

"Wait a second. It looks like our enemies were all equipped with powerful weapons…shouldn't we get them?" Tatsumi suggested.

"You already have Gensei's sword. I'll recover Taeko's. And concerning Ogre…" Akame started.

"He had Spectator…but I broke it."

"Another Teigu broken…way to go, Tatsumi" Esdeath wryly smiled.

"Sorry…"

Akame came back, Kiriichimonji in hand.

"Let's go."

"Ahem, give me two seconds. I have to recover something too…"

Akame tilted her head but nodded. A few moments later, the trio departed.

As they carefully went on their way back, Akame pondered.

 _Dead people coming back to life. Weapons of the past resurfacing. Has the world gone mad?_

* * *

 **So, maybe you recognized the sword Tatsumi now has. Probably. Surely.**

 **It is normal to me that Tatsumi is the only one having a hard time, since most of his strength depended on Incursio.**

 **Thanks to the ones who review, positively or not, it really gives me motivation (even if I know there are not many people following this story)!  
**

 **Take care, and 'till the next chapter!**


	6. Report

**Now that I look back, it's pretty hard to put up fights in a plot... I mean, fights that I like and find 'stylish' (pun intended). But the AkG universe offers so much possibilities, it's never boring.**

* * *

Esdeath, Akame and Tatsumi did not encounter any enemy on their way back, and by the time they reached the encampment, the battle in the north was over.

To their relief, they found the camp safe and sound as well as the army: it seemed their enemy did not send any 'living dead' on the other front. Thus, Najenda's forces wiped the contingent without any issue.

In all probability, whoever leaded the Northerners assumed Ogre, Taeko, Gensei and the soldiers with them would be enough to destroy the Kingdom's Army with their surprise attack.

* * *

When they arrived to the camp, the first thing they asked for was their daughters; but as they wanted to make their report asap, once again, the family found themselves once again in the war council pavilion.

Najenda carefully listened to them while they rested, with Nea and Ryuu carefully –though quite clumsily– bandaging their scratches like two little nurses.

"Dead people brought back to life…" Najenda murmured. "And on top of that, powerful ones. What is that, a shounen manga plot?"

"I was not done" Akame said. "There is worse…"

"Worse? Is that even possible?" Najenda frowned.

"Their weaponry. Ogre had Spectator, but Tatsumi destroyed it by killing him this time. Taeko had Kiriichimonji while Gensei had the Water Dragon Sword."

Najenda closed her eye and cursed.

"You have to be kidding me… you're telling me that the enemy has living dead warriors equipped with Teigus and Shingus?..."

"Shingu? What's that?" Tatsumi asked.

Esdeath, who was hugging Nea, cleared her throat.

"You can consider them as inferior Teigus. An emperor tried to create weapons that would surpass Teigus but failed. The results were the Shingus, powerful yet imperfect weapons. Still, they easily overcome conventional armament."

"Esdeath said it all." Akame showed him her second katana, Kiriichimonji, taken on Taeko's corpse.

"This is the Shingu I wielded during my time in the Elite Seven. Kiriichimonji. Its ability is to inflict wounds that cannot heal."

"Wow… but when you say, cannot heal…

"The wound will never heal, whatever ointment you apply, whatever potion you use. Even if you stitch the wound, the tissue won't repair themselves."

Tatsumi gulped.

 _They sure had scary ideas when it came to create weapons…_ he thought.

"The sword you used is also a Shingu. The Water Dragon Sword" Akame pointed.

"Oh? A fitting name, for sure…"

The Water Dragon Sword had a scaled pommel, and a reptilian eye on it. Probably a dragon's one, given its name.

"And its ability is?..." Tatsumi asked, even if he already had an idea.

"When you use it, it makes you stronger for three minutes…but it also causes you an incredible pain for a few seconds."

"…as I noticed. You could've told me during the fight, I almost got myself killed."

"I'm very sorry…" Akame lowered her head, guilty at the idea she could've indirectly killed Tatsumi.

Tatsumi, embarrassed, tried to reassure her:

"No, no, I know you wanted to warn me, Akame! Don't take it like that!"

Akame smiled. Then, with a serious tone:

"Since you have only three minutes to fight with this boost, I can only recommend you to be careful. It's a trump card, for sure, but in a certain way, it's also a last resort…"

"Umm… but if the power-up runs out, I only have to use it right after its effects end, don't you think? This way…"

Akame maliciously smirked.

"It's not a bad idea…"

"Right?!"

"…but it'll kill you if you use it in succession."

Tatsumi's enthusiasm vanished and Esdeath sneered.

"…oh. Sounds pretty dangerous…"

"Right? But don't worry, you're not entirely wrong. My leader tried to avoid doing it as much as possible, but he happened to use it consecutively."

"Oh? So how many times can I safely use it this way?"

"From what he told me… Two times is doable but the pain at the activation is worse. And beyond two times in a row, your life's on the line."

Tatsumi nodded and Esdeath barged in.

"I know you'll use it more than once if you feel to, Tatsumi" she sighed. "No, don't even try to deny it. But remember: you're not alone. We're here with you, and if we fight, we'll make sure you don't have to take too much risks."

"Yes. We all know how reckless you are" Akame sighed.

"Me? Reckless? How can you…"

Najenda coughed loudly.

"I remember someone trying to stop a giant robot-like Teigu weighing tens of tons by himself, ending up almost dead… I wonder if this man is in this room."

"Guh…okay, I'll be careful…"

"Good. We still have an important matter to discuss…girls, I have to ask you to leave for a moment…" Najenda gently told Ryuu and Nea.

"No! We stay with Papa and Mamas!" Ryuu protested, while Nea vigorously nodded.

"We're about to have an adult talk" Esdeath said.

"Oh…alright…but you come back as soon as possible, right?!"

"That's a promise."

The two girls left the tent, escorted by a guard.

"…what was that, an adult talk?" Najenda asked.

"Hmm? Just a magic sentence" Esdeath replied. "When we want to be alone, we tell them that, and they obediently leave. Like, when we want to fuc–"

"I got it, I got it."

* * *

On Najenda's instance, Akame, Esdeath and Tatsumi described as well as they could their fights and what they noticed about their opponents.

By the time they were done, dawn was here. Akame's stomach was rumbling, and all of them wanted a good bath.

Najenda had bags under her eyes, but lit another cigarette to inspire her, perambulating in front of the long table in the tent.

Meanwhile, Akame, Tatsumi and Esdeath were sitting on chairs, waiting for her to speak her mind.

"Okay. So, let's assume only a Teigu can have the power to raise the dead. I concluded several things with what you told me. If you think I'm wrong or mistaking, do not hesitate to give your opinion. Right?"

She paused and the trio nodded.

"I think this Teigu has a very high cost when it comes to use it and cannot be used at will. Otherwise, our enemy would've raised legions of corpses and dead men, even resurrecting his fallen soldiers. He did not. He only brought back powerful warriors whom he equipped with Teigus and Shingus."

She clenched her fist and crushed her cigarette in her ashtray.

"In that case, it makes sense that Numa Seika is alive, brought back by the Teigu. Someone's controlling him and operating in his shadow. Do you agree?"

"Yes" Esdeath said. "It makes sense."

"Oh, I had forgotten, but I recall now. Ogre shouted something about a 'bitch'… He was talking about some woman. So the enemy is a 'she'" Tatsumi said.

"You could've told me that earlier" Najenda grumbled. "Nothing else? No information? And you sure you heard that?"

"I'm positive. And nope, nothing else…"

"I highly doubt they could have answered anyway".

Akame was massaging her wrist.

"If they are controlled, maybe their owner put them under a condition like 'don't spit any intel about me'… I'd do that personally."

"The same goes for me" Najenda approved. "Well, at least we know it's a woman. Better than nothing I guess."

Najenda grabbed a goblet of water on the table and drank. Her throat was dry as she had spoken for a long time.

"Now, let's talk about this 'Teigu' itself. We know Yatsufusa was able to control corpses. But from your saying, I think this one is different."

"What do you mean?" Tatsumi questioned.

"Your opponents looked truly alive. Not only their bodies, but their words, their personalities… and when you killed them, they died."

"People die when they are killed? Thanks for that lesson, professor" Esdeath mocked.

Akame and Tatsumi couldn't help but smirk to Najenda's irritation.

"Are you done? By the way, this meme's long dead and you have to play the visual novel to understand it."

"What?"

"Nevermind. I don't want to break the fourth wall too much. What I mean is, it's not like your opponents were dead corpses brought back to life. They looked like real people, real living people…with only one life."

Her words made Esdeath, Akame and Tatsumi serious once again.

"You mean... like they were given…another life?" Akame pondered.

"That's not exactly what I had in mind… It's more like this Teigu's abilities are to reproduce life. Not create, reproduce. Bringing back someone, not only the body but also the soul. Not fake life like Yatsufusa, but the true life, the one you lose if you die. So the person brought back can receive orders, but also talk, move without orders, learn… Infinitely better than a dead doll."

"Excepted the fact they're killable" Esdeath objected.

"Yes, but that's a fair price for 'true' life. Normally, bringing back a person's soul would be impossible. It has to be the other side of the coin…that and the price to pay. I cannot imagine the price for bringing someone back…"

Tatsumi cocked his brows.

"But how do you know the price is high? If I recall, Kurome was able to bring back puppets for mere energy…"

"I told you before. If it was so cheap, the enemy would've resurrected his entire army and emptied the cemeteries" Najenda sighed.

"Oh…right…"

"Still there's a lot we don't know. But I think it's safe to assume the enemy still has cards to play… We don't know what are the conditions to bring someone back with this Teigu. So…be prepared. We might face someone we knew. Old foes…even old comrades…"

Noticing she just killed the mood, Najenda coughed to dissipate the unease in the air.

"Anyway. I need to think about it and come up with a plan. In the meantime, you can go back to your daughters, eat, bathe, sleep and relax. You deserve it… without you, I don't know how many men would've died in our ranks. Since her plan have been countered, I'm sure the enemy will be on the edge now."

She looked at Esdeath, not believing what she was about to say.

"So…thank you."

"Mine is the pleasure" Esdeath grinned although she was a bit surprised.

"I'll assume your thanks were also directed towards Akame and me" Tatsumi joked.

"Of course. Now go. I'm sure you're craving for some rest…as I am…"

* * *

When one thought about 'bath', the first image that would come to mind would obviously be 'hot spring'.

But unfortunately, the encampment located in the north of the country did not possess such wonder. In place of that, the army had set up enormous wooden wash tubes filled with hot water. Of course, to avoid peeking, the male and female bathes were separated with wooden dividers or tents.

However, it would've been quite a problem for the family to bathe with the other soldiers; and to add more trouble, they wanted to bathe all together… Which meant either Tatsumi would have to come in the women's bath, or Akame, Esdeath and their daughters in the men's one.

To remedy the situation, Najenda lent them the superior officers' bath tent, and warned her captains not to come in if they cared about life.

And so, the family happily relaxed amidst the hot water, bubbles and steam. Tatsumi enjoyed to its content the view of his wives' bodies, while Akame and Esdeath brushed Nea and Ryuu's.

They eventually get out, as clean as exhausted and returned to their tent.

On the cots, they found new clothes sent by Najenda to replace the ones they were wearing, used by their journey and the fights.

On top of that, the clothes they were provided were uniforms of the Kingdom's army, with the same color as the former Revolutionary Army: grey coat over a white shirt with a red collar, a black tie, with long trousers for Tatsumi, short ones and high socks for the girls. They also all had received new boots of excellent quality.

Najenda did not include the usual red bandana with a black cross, but all the soldiers did not wear it anyway. However, with their gear, they could easily blend in without being noticed.

Even Ryuu and Nea had uniforms fitting their size, but being children, they could not fool anyone. Still, these were good clothes, and as Tatsumi said, they just looked so cute dressed this way.

* * *

"I didn't think I'd wear this uniform someday" Esdeath said, inspecting her outfit under every angle.

"You're taking the words out of my mouth" Tatsumi laughed. "But it suits you. Really."

Esdeath genuinely smiled.

"Thanks."

Tatsumi felt a chill running down his spine. Akame was glaring at him.

"Oh, eh, it suits you too, Akame" he added in a hurry.

Akame lowered her head.

"Thank you…"

 _Hey, why're you acting like a maiden? You almost threatened me to get that compliment…_ Tatsumi thought.

However, he did not lie. Both his wives were charming in their uniforms. They didn't look like assassins or killers at all.

 _These strict and serious uniforms have something erotic…I couldn't say what exactly, but I want to rip them apart and–_

Tatsumi realized he was drooling. It was only normal. He was a man, and he hadn't had an intimate moment with his wives for days.

Even in the bath, they did not do anything 'indecent' because of their daughters' presence… well, truth to be told, Esdeath _had tried_ something but Akame had interfered.

Tatsumi was thinking of a way to get a moment alone with his wives, but all of sudden, Ryuu crossed her arms and stamped her foot on the ground, pouting.

"Papa! Mamas! We need to talk!"

 _What's with that seriousness and tone…_ Tatsumi thought. _It's like we're the children, the way she's talking…_

"What is it, Ryuu?" Esdeath calmly asked.

She invited her daughters to sit on her lap, but both Nea and Ryuu declined, to their parents' surprise.

They waited for Ryuu to speak, but apparently, the latter did not know where to begin.

"…Papa, Mamas, you are going to fight again, right?"

The question took them aback. For five years old girls, Nea and Ryuu sure were clever.

"Nea and me… we don't want you to!"

"Why, honey?" Esdeath softly asked. "We're fighting to protect you…no, not only you, to protect the entire country."

"We know that!" Ryuu began. "We…we don't…"

"…we don't want you to get hurt…" Nea said with a small voice.

Her words silenced her parents.

"Papa is hurt…"

"It's just a scratch. Could be worse" Tatsumi minimized.

"I don't want it to be worse!" Ryuu protested.

"We want to go home…" Nea pleaded.

Tatsumi silently shook his head.

"We can't. We have to fight."

"If you fight, don't let us alone! Let us come with you! Mama trained us, we can help you!"

"No. You won't come. You will stay here and wait for us" Esdeath firmly declared.

She knew her daughters were strong, but not strong enough and not emotionally ready for the horrors of the battlefield.

"But, Mama!"

"Don't 'but' me. It's an adult business. You children have nothing to do with it. If you come, you'll be in danger. And even if it's to protect someone, I don't want you to kill people… not when your parents are here to protect you."

Esdeath's words were absolute.

"Ryuu, Nea, I'm sorry. But in a few days, it'll be over… I hope. We'll come back to our house. It's just…we can't leave for now. So, I know you're bored here, I know it's not enticing…but please, bear with it a few more days. In a few more days, we'll be done and we'll be together once again."

Seeing their father being so honest and caring, Nea and Ryuu hesitated.

"…you promise it, Papa?" Nea asked.

"I promise you."

"if you lie…" Ryuu began.

"…cut the tip of a finger, I know" Tatsumi sighed.

Nea and Ryuu began to joyfully and loudly rejoice.

Esdeath leaned towards Tatsumi and whispered to his ear:

"A few days? We don't know what's going on, so your promise is quite risky…"

"I know, but I had to soothe them…"

"Ha ha. I hope you're prepared for the consequences."

"…"

Despite all this, Tatsumi was happy for having calmed his daughters. He was more surprised by their notion of 'good' and 'evil'. Their logic was pure and simple…as well as dangerous.

One day, he'd need to teach them that properly. About fairness, justice and virtue. The things he had fought for.

"Enough talking! Since it's almost noon, let's have lunch!" Akame clapped her hands.

The family obediently followed Akame who was leading the march, en route to plumber the food reserves of the army.

* * *

Once they got supplies they wanted, the family headed back to its tent. Concluding that a fire inside the tent would be a bad idea, they decided to cook in front of the latter.

Tatsumi, Nea and Ryuu lit a campfire, and while the father was fueling it, the daughters went to observe Esdeath and Akame cooking.

The food provided by the army was not very tasty, but thanks to Esdeath's savoir faire, they managed to considerably improve their meal.

She found numerous edible and aromatic plants to add some flavor and managed to create an original dish, helped by Akame.

Finally, they ate in the tent, since Akame, Tatsumi and Nea were sensible to the cold.

Once satiated, they lazed around, cleaned the dishes and spent time inside the camp like a family, as if they were on a green class, without any news from Najenda.

Rumors were exchanged all around the encampment, but no battle happened at all.

When bedtime came, Tatsumi once again slept in the same bed as Akame and Esdeath –or to be precise, they grouped up their cots to make a big one–.

* * *

The next morning, they barely had finished their toilet and breakfast that a soldier came to inform them they were summoned in Najenda's pavilion.

Akame, Esdeath and Tatsumi entrusted the guard of Ryuu and Nea to an officer –whom Esdeath threatened the same way she did with Najenda– and departed.

They found the General having breakfast on the long table, alone. When she saw their clothing, she smiled over her cup of coffee.

"Suits you."

"Hello, Najenda. Slept well? Oh, me? Yes, sure thing, thanks" Esdeath ironized.

"What's with you?" Najenda frowned.

"Well, this is only courtesy to salute someone" Esdeath replied with humor.

Najenda was lost. She gazed at Tatsumi.

"She's not in a good mood since in my sleep, I hugged Akame and not her…" he whispered.

"…Seriously, she's just jealous?"

Najenda sighed and shook her head slowly.

"Anyway. I called you for a good reason."

She casted aside her achieved breakfast.

"As I told you before, the Northerners are not ready for an attrition war. Due to our positions, they have not been able to do foraging. Most likely, they'll starve to death sooner or later. The wisest strategy would be to keep pressing them on, slowly asphyxiating their supplies and men."

Esdeath nodded in agreement.

"That's what we should do. That's what they expect us to do. Which is why we'll do the exact opposite. We'll strike them now, and we'll strike them hard."

She pointed at the Northerners' encampment on the map.

"We'll kill Numa Seika along with the one raising the dead and end this once and for all."

* * *

 **Fumu, looks like the former assassins will have some work!  
As much as I like make them fight, AkG is about assassination first. So, it's only normal.**

 **By the way, I try as much as I can to fill the 'plot holes' in my story. You know, when something happens in the story and then you ask 'lol if you can do that why didn't you do it before'.  
I just hate it so much I'm trying to answer all these questions during the dialogs, I hope I'm succeeding so far...but I'm pretty sure I missed some.**

 **Anyway, I'm happy since it looks like readers from Strange Alliance are little by little joining this ship. Welcome aboard and thanks for your support!**

 **PS: I put a Fate/Stay Night reference in this chapter. Just to say.**


	7. First Engagement

**Mmh, to be honest, the story is progressing faster than I thought it would. We're only a few chapters from the end, already? Time sure flies!**

 **I hope you will enjoy this one...and the ones to come!**

* * *

"Strike them and kill Numa Seika" Akame repeated. "Boss, can you explain yourself?"

"I planned to do so" Najenda smiled. "It's pretty simple. We've been read."

"Oh. Well, that explains everything" Esdeath mocked. "You hear that, y'all? Najenda has been read! End of the story!"

"Don't you never shut up?!"

"Not when I can make fun of you. So, you've been read."

Najenda gritted her teeth.

"What I want to tell you is our reactions since the start of this war have been read. Even my moves during the other night's battle. Because I'm acting logically, in order to win, I have been read."

She sighed.

"If it wasn't for you, I would probably do the same mistake again. But I learnt my lesson. The logical and easiest way to settle things right now would be to wait and asphyxiate them as I said. So, we'll do the opposite and attack to cut off the head of the snake."

"The one controlling the dead" Tatsumi declared.

"Precisely. Let me now expose the details of the operation. Our goal is to conduct an assassination. But first, we need a diversion, a decoy. A big decoy to draw out every Northerner of the camp…"

Akame and Tatsumi turned their heads towards Esdeath.

"You guessed right. Our diversion will be Esdeath, leading our army with me on the western flank of the enemy."

"If you want a powerful and loud diversion, it's the best choice indeed" Tatsumi approved.

Esdeath seemed to consider this as a compliment and smiled.

"It'll be weird for the men to have _me_ leading them" she said. "But hey, times change."

"Indeed. With you and our army on the frontline, the Northerners will have no choice but to go all out. With you as an adversary, our enemy will probably send his best living-dead dolls against you."

"If we assume she still has…"

"I'm sure she does…she, since Tatsumi told us it's a she, looks like a prudent commander" Najenda declared.

She paused to lit a cigarette and resumed:

"Anyway. With you fighting _and_ the dead _and_ the Northerners, Tatsumi and Akame will be able to crave in the encampment and kill the one doing behind all this" Najenda achieved, waiting for the reactions of the trio.

Akame rumbled, Tatsumi reflected and Esdeath was caressing the latter.

"Sounds like a plan. But if our enemy is a prudent one, won't she suspect something? And what tells you she will be in the encampment and not on the battlefield?" Akame asked.

"Oh, I'm sure she will suspect something, but it will be Esdeath's role not to let her think about it" Najenda replied. "Besides, someone coward enough to send dead people to fight will certainly not take the risk of taking a loose bullet on the battlefield. I'm positive about it."

"Trust me. They wont even think of me as a distraction" Esdeath laughed. "But, but, I'll give them a quick and painless death, Tatsumi, I promise you" she added in a hurry upon seeing her lover's warning glare.

Tatsumi sighed and scratched his head.

"Nothing to be done about it, this is war after all… Alright, let's do this. When are we to depart?"

"In the afternoon, when our army is ready. We don't need to surprise them, we don't need stealth. For our plan to success, we need them to see us coming."

"Roger that" Esdeath nodded. "Well, we have some details to settle before. If I am to command besides you, I need the details of our army composition."

"I have a question" Tatsumi said. "If we assume we kill the one behind this, how will things go from here?"

"Even if the enemy throw everything they have against us, they won't stand against our military power and Esdeath. We'll force them to bow down… If possible I'd like to avoid to kill every one of them" Najenda declared.

"Fine by me then."

"We still have work. Let's get this done" Esdeath called out.

* * *

Settling all the details of the plan didn't take long, and they finished their meeting around noon. Najenda left the pavilion to prepare the army and the officers while the trio went back to their tent to have lunch with Ryuu and Nea.

Tatsumi thought the good timing to tell their daughters they were leaving again was the moment they would have their bellies full.

Sadly…

"No! We don't want Papa and Mamas to go!" Ryuu protested.

It appeared they had changed their mind.

"Why? Yesterday, you told us you were okay with this" Tatsumi asked, half complaining.

"…I don't remember. Do you, Nea?"

"…No, I don't."

"Your pause was too obvious!" Tatsumi pointed out. "Don't lie!"

"Ryuu. Nea."

Esdeath crouched down to speak to her daughters. They offered a strange scene, the girls and the woman clothed with the same uniform.

"Why is that?" she softly questioned. "Why are you so reluctant, today?"

Esdeath's tone was not threatening nor blaming at all. She was asking simply, honestly, trying to understand her daughters.

Confronted to that honesty, Ryuu felt slightly guilty and bowed her head.

"…we were so happy yesterday, doing family things, and now…now you'll go to war… even if we know Papa and Mamas are the strongest…we are scared…"

"If Papa or Mamas were to…die…" Nea whispered.

Unease and warmth invaded Esdeath, Akame and Tatsumi. They understood the concern of their daughters, were surprised they could think that far, and at the same, deeply touched by their empathy.

Tatsumi and Akame approached Ryuu, Nea and Esdeath too.

Akame crouched and laid his hand on Nea's shoulders.

"Nea. And Ryuu. We love you, both of you…more than anything. Do you believe me?"

"Yes, Mama…"

"Good. Now listen: we love you and we want to be with you. That's why we won't die. None of us. I promise never to make you grieve. Do you believe me?"

"…yes, Mama."

No longer able to hold it, Nea and Ryuu burst in tears and shoved themselves against their parents as they embraced them.

 _I have four good reasons to come back alive_ , Akame thought. _Tatsumi, Ryuu, Nea…and even Esdeath. Because we are a family._

* * *

When they eventually separated, it was almost time for them to go. However, Tatsumi did not feel he could leave his daughters without saying anything.

"Nea. Ryuu."

"Papa?"

Tatsumi breathed in and out.

"We will come back, as we promised you. Don't forget that. And also, don't forget that we will always, always love you. You are more precious than anything to us. Even our lives do not matter in comparison."

Once again, he gently took them with his arms and embraced them, the eyes closed, enjoying their warmth, as they in return tightly held him.

As they left the tent, Ryuu bravely smiled.

"See you later, Papa, Mamas!"

Akame and Esdeath smiled in return and nodded.

Once outside, walking toward the rendezvous point, Akame poked Tatsumi's cheek.

"And us, Tatsumi? Do you love us?"

Esdeath showed her interest too.

"That's right, Tatsumi. What about us? We also want charming words before the battle. Especially me, since I won't be coming with you."

"You two are really insatiable…" he softly laughed.

He then made a serious face.

"Years ago, I had the time to reflect about my feelings about you both. I didn't quite know if it was right to love you… If I deserved you."

"Oh? And?" Esdeath asked.

"In the end, I realized none of my concerns really mattered. I didn't care. I just loved you both. That was all there was to it" Tatsumi simply declared.

He took their hands, caressing their fingers and especially the wedding rings he had gave them: an aquamarine set for Esdeath and a ruby for Akame.

"I came to that conclusion long ago: our love…is an eternal love. It surpasses everything. I love you, forever and always. And I don't even need to ask you if you feel the same because I know you do."

His declaration left Akame and Esdeath dumbfounded. Akame, her eyes widened, looked aghast. Esdeath, blushing, had to find something to say to dispel her unease.

"W-well, it seems you have a third eye!"

"I don't need a third eye to notice my love for you."

"Mouuu, stop this, it's embarrassing!"

"You asked me."

"…unfair… but…"

Esdeath's gaze was warm and tender.

"I love you too, Tatsumi. Now and always."

"So do I" added Akame, who had recovered.

"Shall we go now? We have a war to end" Tatsumi said.

"Going to battle with your words still floating in my mind…I could not hope for a better stimulation, Tatsumi."

Esdeath kissed him and waved at Akame.

"See you later."

"Don't die" Akame joked.

"There's 'death' in my name, so I'm not the one who should fear it."

* * *

The sun, high in the sky, was beginning its slow fall when the Kingdom's army reunited in front of the camp's doors.

Akame and Tatsumi had already departed in order to scout the area and to stand ready. Their orders were to wait for the battle to begin.

Esdeath and Najenda were standing in front of a sea of soldiers, silently waiting, and above all, somewhat petrified to see Esdeath wearing the same uniform as theirs.

Whispers could be heard among the ranks.

"She's…the Butcher, right?"

"What is _she_ doing here…"

"Man, I'm not hallucinating, it's Esdeath?"

"Is this some kind of public execution?"

"To be honest, I would not mind being punished by her…"

And so on…

Najenda facepalmed.

"It was to be expected, I guess, given the terror you've inspired for years…"

"Terror _and_ respect" Esdeath rectified.

"Whatever."

The high ranked officers were also looking at Esdeath with gloomy glares.

Najenda cleared her throat and spoke, loud and clear.

"I know what you all are thinking. Why is Esdeath, the Strongest of the former Empire, our deadliest foe, is standing at my side, wearing our colors. The reason is simple: she will fight with us."

The soldiers highly suspected that but hearing it did not make the things easier.

"Fighting alongside that monster?!" shouted a man. "Why should we trust her?!"

Other soldiers loudly approved him.

Esdeath did not say a word but had a light smile on her face.

"Esdeath deflected from the Empire" Najenda calmly told the soldiers. "Had she stayed, we would've been in trouble."

"SHE'S A DESERTER! SHE IS NOT TRUSTWORTHY!" claimed someone in the assistance.

"I ALSO AM A DESERTER!" Najenda flared.

Her burst of voice brought back silence instantly.

"I also am a deserter" she repeated. "I defected from the Empire too before joining the Revolutionary Army…and I am not alone. Most of you did the same! Esdeath did the same! So, don't accuse her of being untrustworthy when she caused the Empire to fall!"

Najenda's words were true. The soldiers and the officers did not have anything to say against.

"Esdeath _will_ fight with us, and you'll come to appreciate her help. She will lead the vanguard while I'll supervise the operations from the center. Today, we will end the Northerners' threat once and for all. Remember, follow your squad leader's orders. Do not rush and protect the Teigu users. Now, let's move forward!"

To her relief, the soldiers, without a word, started to walk. It seemed they had realized and accepted Esdeath was not their enemy anymore.

"Nice speech" Esdeath commented.

"Thanks. But please, try not to kill any one of them by accident…"

"Huh, shit happens, you know? Like, collateral damages…" Esdeath snorted.

"Esdeath. Please."

"Just kidding. I'll do my best."

"And we'll be in your care…"

* * *

The Kingdom's army offered a great view as it was slowly advancing north to meet its enemy.

Because of winter, the plain where they were marching was quite snowy, but the weather wasn't. For the soldiers unused to this kind of climate and conditions, fighting in that snow would be quite a pain. At the contrary, the Northerners would be at ease.

 _They have the climate with us, but we have the equipment, experience, discipline and Teigus. Oh, but they also have undead fellows_ Najenda thought.

Esdeath, as planned, was commanding the vanguard and most of the melee fighters: soldiers in heavy armors with large shields, fit to withstand a charge.

Najenda had under her command most of their riflemen. Since she had a good overview of the battlefield, she would reinforce any point of their formation if needed.

* * *

 _That's quite a sight_ , Esdeath thought with nostalgia, looking at the endless ranks of men walking at her side. _I can honestly say I missed war…oops, I hope Tatsumi did not hear me…well even if I'm only thinking it, I'm sure he'll read me. So, no negative thoughts!_ she decided with a positive smile.

Little did she know, the soldiers around her gave her furtive and scared glares.

"What's with that happy face…"

"I'm sure she's pondering about how she'll butcher the Northerners…"

"I pity them…"

During the walk, Esdeath spotted several enemy scouts fleeing. They were to warn the Northerner camp, but she let them do so on purpose.

 _Even if we are to wipe them, we have to play our role as a distraction._

Minutes later, they heard horns resounding, followed by a rumble.

The Northerners were coming.

* * *

Akame and Tatsumi traveled through the snowy plain and approached the Northerners encampment as much as they dared to not to get spotted.

They were hiding behind some kind of frozen fern, waiting for the Northerners to leave their camp.

They had dug pits, elevated a log palisade reinforced with a dirt walkway. Because of this, Akame and Tatsumi did not see much; they didn't know what was waiting for them and how the encampment was organized.

All of sudden, Akame and Tatsumi saw several mounted scouts riding to the camp. Moments later, horn blew, sounding the alarm, and, in an absolute chaos, the Northerners' host assembled at the southern gate.

Even from afar, it was clear they didn't have the discipline of the professional Kingdom's army. The Northerners went silent suddenly when a tall, muscular man in black took the lead. It was clear as crystal he was not an average human.

As he and his host took the direction of the south, Tatsumi asked Akame:

"Do you see his face? Do we know him?"

"…no. I don't see him clearly…could be anyone. But this is not an issue. After all, Esdeath could beat anyone on Earth."

"You're right…so, shall we go?"

"Wait. They're not far enough yet. We'll dash in quickly when the fight begins…if we don't, some reinforcement may come back."

"Sure thing. I just hope Najenda and Esdeath will be okay…"

"I don't see why they wouldn't."

* * *

"Here they come!" shouted a man.

"Oh really? I didn't notice!" Esdeath responded with mockery.

Everyone on the front line was obviously seeing the Northerners marching right into them.

They did not appear to have organized corps like cavalry, infantry and riflemen. From what Esdeath saw, it looked like every man –or boy– in this 'army' had grabbed any weapon he found and went to fight…as Najenda had told her.

However, if their ranks were on the verge of dislocating, they did not disband and conserved a semblance of wedge formation.

 _A wedge formation? Why would they do that?_ Esdeath thought, sure that Najenda was asking the same question.

Such a formation would pierce through the lines of an enemy with a basic, single line formation. It was simple but efficient: concentrating manpower on one point to create a breach and disband the enemy.

 _But it only works if the enemy maintains a single line of immobile defenders. Since we've spotted it, we'll counter it easily._

Esdeath did not understand. Why would the enemy do that? They outnumbered them, they should've tried to flank and overcome them with sheer number.

She took a look behind her and saw Najenda had already given her orders. Almost all the riflemen took position in a semi-circle at the center of the formation; this way, they would crossfire the enemy wedge formation as soon as it would enter their range.

"Shields!" Esdeath shouted. "Provide protection for the riflemen! As soon as these Northerners arrive, back down and let our men fire at them! Then, encircle this rabble and terminate them!"

The heavy infantry Esdeath had under her command would have no trouble to contain the lightly equipped Northerners.

 _If they stupidly charge us head on like this, we'll annihilate them. So, what will you do?_

To Esdeath's surprise, upon seeing the Kingdom's army maneuvers, the Northerners didn't change their formation at all and kept advancing as if nothing happened.

 _Are they stupid or mad? Is this a despaired assault? Don't they realize they'll receive a fire of bullets and be crushed by armored soldiers?_

It wasn't logical at all. It was a death wish, a stupid move. Still, Esdeath did not buy it.

 _They have a plan? But what kind of plan implies 'charge the enemy and perish like idiots'? Wait. Maybe they have soldiers coming from behind or our flanks…_

Leaving the front line, Esdeath created ice on her legs and arms to fly at low altitude, trying to spot anything unusual.

Esdeath surveyed their surroundings but saw nothing. No ambushed troops, no prepared traps on the terrain, nothing…

In the end, it didn't matter so much to Esdeath herself; she was strong enough to take on the entire army if needed too. However, if the Northerners were to tactically win the battle, the Kingdom's army would suffer severe losses.

At the same moment, the army collided.

 _Too late_ , Esdeath thought from above. _I'll watch how things go from here and interject if needed be._

* * *

Najenda was as puzzled as Esdeath. However, she had no choice but to give the order as the Northers closed the distance.

"Fire!" she ordered.

"FIRE!" repeated the officers, transmitting the command.

The noise of three thousand rifles firing at the same time created a sound similar to a thunderclap.

Najenda blinked. None of the Northerners had collapsed, but they had stopped their charge.

 _What is going on?_

She focused her sight and discerned some kind of curtain, as if thousands of particles were in suspension.

As her brain was trying to understand what was going on, she saw a man in black with his arms raised. When she recognized him, her eye widened and she understood that the particles in front of them were actually the bullets they had fired.

And if that man was capable of stopping them, he was unlikely able to…

 _Reflect them…_

"GET DOWN!" she shouted, as loud as she could.

Unfortunately, her voice did not have the range to reach the thousands of men at the vanguard.

A second later, the bullets were sent back to senders, piercing bodies and armors alike, killing on the spots hundreds of soldiers.

Not letting passing this chance, the commander of the Northerners charged into the disorganized and confused soldiers followed by his wedge formation.

The Kingdom's heavy infantry tried to sustain the shock, and they would've succeeded if it wasn't for the man in black.

" **ADRAMELECH!** "

Upon his roar, the weather changed. Black, threatening clouds appeared out of nowhere, filled with electricity.

The man aimed at the heavy infantry ranks with two gauntlets terribly familiar to Najenda.

She immediately understood his intentions. However, he acted too fast for her to do anything.

" **LIGHTNING CRASH!** "

A thunderstorm raged and within an instant, electrocuted hundreds of soldiers, trapped in their armors that attracted and conducted electricity.

Taking advantage of this, the Northerners clashed with the soldiers of the Kingdom; since the armored ones acted as lighting rods, the Northerners were unhurt by the raging lightings.

Barely one minute passed since the man in black reflected the bullets fired at the Northerners, and this single minute brought chaos.

Najenda's army's formation was now broken to the core; the riflemen were almost terminated and the remaining ones could not shoot from that close; the armored soldiers were either dead, either surrounded by fierce Northerners.

The rest of the soldiers were trying to reform ranks, but the lighting man did not allow them to and smashed their attempts with lightning bolts.

"General Najenda…that's…" muttered a lieutenant.

"Yes" she replied. "That's Great General Budou, the wielder of Adramelech. He was supposed to be dead and his Teigu destroyed, but…looks like they are not."

"What are we to do, sir? Withdraw to reorganize?"

"No. We also have a monster within our ranks. I trust her decision."

* * *

Esdeath had witnessed the chaos Budou caused, taking the army by surprise.

 _So, this was their plan. Feign to clumsily charge head on only to break our formation with Budou's power…and he hid among the men. The Budou I know would never do that. There's definitely some sort of spell forcing the resurrected ones to obey, eh?_ Esdeath thought.

She landed in the middle of the battle and created an axe and a sword made of ice. She killed a few Northerners while observing the ongoing fighting.

 _The soldiers are disorganized. I'll have to fix that first._

Esdeath jumped and floated, supported by her ice. She scanned the battlefield with her super vision, created hundreds of ice needles, then separated in her mind the friends from the foes.

"Take this!" she shouted, releasing her stalactites.

Every one of her projectiles killed a Northerner with a single headshot; the greatness of her move was she had fired hundreds of shards at the same time, with absolutely no friendly casualty.

The soldiers who saw their enemies suddenly die in front of them blinked, not understanding on the spot what just happened.

However, Esdeath's intervention gave them a short rest, which she used to shout.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU SITTING DUCKS? WAITING FOR THESE SHRIMPS TO CUT YOU DOWN?! REFORM RANKS, DRAW YOUR SWORDS AND FIGHT!"

All the soldiers who heard her scare jumped but regained composure. Najenda herself smiled, hearing her former fellow general shouting and relayed the order.

"You heard the lady? Form up and fight! Don't let them overcome us! Prevent any flanking movement!"

Esdeath had already dived into the melee, looking for Budou, since he was obviously the biggest threat.

Seeing some soldiers of the army hesitating, she clicked her tongue.

"Any man dies with a clean sword, I'll rape his fucking corpse!" she flared.

If not very orthodox, her inspiring words reanimated the inner fire of the soldiers who charged back at the Northerners.

The battlefield had become a bloody mess.

* * *

"Lightning? That big? It can't be…" Akame whispered.

"The dead are coming back to life, so is that really surprising?" Tatsumi said.

"…no, you're right. And I think Esdeath will deal with him, if it's really him. Let's go now, Tatsumi."

"Yes!"

The two former assassins left their fern to run in the direction of the camp. With their skill, they would have no trouble to climb the palisade.

However, as they were about to cross it, two silhouettes jumped over the wall and landed in front of them, preventing them from going any further.

Akame and Tatsumi put their guard up when the two foes appeared, but their determined look was soon replaced by amazement, horror and pain.

"No…" Akame let out.

"Big bro?! Mine?!" Tatsumi exclaimed.

Bulat, holding an axe, and Mine, a pistol in the hand, were standing in their way, their faces and bodies as clean as a newborn one, their features the same as when they were in Night Raid.

"Long time no see, Tatsumi" Bulat declared with a sad smile.

* * *

Her eyes catching a glimpse of light, Esdeath moved back, avoiding a lightning bolt from an inch.

She smirked and wiped the dust off her uniform.

"Here comes the man in black!" she exclaimed.

Slowly, heavily walking, wearing a black armor, his old face marked with scars, his golden hair becoming silver.

A hard look on the face, silex eyes, a tall and muscular stature. And above all, two black and golden gauntlets that could create and manipulate electricity.

Against him, a former psycho, now a loving and caring wife, who controlled ice and could even stop time.

The Great General Budou, back from the dead, versus Esdeath, said to be the Strongest of the Empire.

"I always wanted to fight you, old geezer" Esdeath said, taking a fighting stance.

Budou did not respond.

"A simple question, are you ignoring me, or did the one controlling you forbid you to answer?"

" **ADRAMELECH! BRING FORTH THE THUNDER!** "

"Marvelous."

* * *

 **Now that's a battle I wanted to depict: Esdeath vs Budou. Because these two have so much potential, I mean, ice against electricity, I have so much ideas of techniques/moves they can use! I'll do my best to make the next fight an epic one.**

 **And for Bulat and Mine to be on this side...well it was predictable. I'm repeating myself but I don't like OCs that much, so I'm doing my best with the hand I've been given... and this fight too will be interesting.**

 **Brace yourselve for the next chapter!  
**

 **By the way, thanks for your feedback and reviews. To answer all of you, I'm afraid we won't see Wave and Kurome taking part in the action.  
They surely are resting, eating fish and sweets. **

**That is all, now I'll go enjoy a well deserved rest. See you and be well!**


	8. Ice & Lightning

**Huh, I wanted to make an April Fools like "hey I'm stopping this story so bye" but I was too busy to do so...  
** **I'm sorry this chapter comes out a little bit late on my schedule, but I'm very busy at this moment, so the next ones will also be delayed (it shouldn't exceed two weeks however). Sorry about that.**

 **Oh, by the way, I wanted to say something here I replied to a review.  
I will never, ever drop a story. I hate dropped fanfics, so even if mine don't get 10000000000 views, I won't drop them.  
I like to write, I like to create alternate endings and epic/touching stories, I have more ideas, so rest assured, I'll _never_ drop a story.**

 **Well, the only case would be having an accident and dying all of sudden. I'm serious here, if you don't get news of a story of mine for months (not even a warning or hiatus notice), consider I died in an accident since I'd never do that.  
Thanks. But I hope I won't die lol.**

* * *

Budou did not lose his time and summoned several lightning bolts, aiming at Esdeath.

His gauntlets Teigu with pistons, Adramelech, was able to control thunder and electricity. Like Esdeath's Demon's Extract, it could be put to great use if the user had skill and imagination.

However, it had a flaw: Adramelech had a limited amount of electricity stored. Would the user use all of it, it would cease to work… but the amount itself was quite formidable.

Esdeath, faster than the lightnings, avoided them all.

 _Come to think of it, I never fought Budou seriously. In the arena against Night Raid, he went all out, but in my opinion, he lost because he underestimated them at this time… I wonder if he has more tricks up his sleeve._

Budou did not talk, excepted when he summoned the thunder.

 _Is his hair spiky naturally or because of the electricity?_ Esdeath thought, observing her enemy's concentrated face.

Seeing several Kingdom's soldiers blown out by lightnings, Esdeath realized their fight was causing severe collateral damages.

"Najenda!" Esdeath shouted. "Evacuate this area! I'll isolate Budou and me from the rest of you!"

"Copy that! You heard her?! Get away from here, get away!"

As Najenda gave her orders, little by little and despite the ambient chaos, the Kingdom's troops managed to distance themselves from the two former generals battle.

The Northerners imitated them when they understood their purpose.

When she estimated she had enough space to move and fight Budou, Esdeath created high, tall ice walls all around them: their own fighting arena.

She could still hear the sound of battle, but not see it: the walls she had created were tough ones.

Budou looked at the walls then at Esdeath with disdain.

"Hey, old geezer, why don't you talk to me?" Esdeath questioned.

At first, Esdeath thought he was bound by some kind of spell, restraining him from speaking. However, it was not clear.

If the order was 'do not talk at all' then Budou would not be able to shout his attacks' names.

Which meant he _could_ speak, like the corpses they had fought. The question which remained was: to what extent could he?

"…"

"Come on, stop ignoring me."

Budou clenched his fists.

Fortunately, Esdeath knew him, his way of thinking and the things he valued.

 _If I choose my words wisely, I could get the intel I need…_ Esdeath thought.

"So, do you like it, being manipulated by someone else?" she laughed.

A vein pulsed up on Budou's temple.

"The Great General Budou, puppet of someone's else, fighting blindly and not even admitting his weakness. Pathetic, truly. What would the former Emperor think of you? What would your father think of you?"

" **SHUT YOUR MOUTH, ESDEATH!"**

Budou's roar was filled with hatred, anger and powerlessness.

"I have no choice but to fight. I have been brought back to life and I must obey. I am ashamed but I am powerless! All I can do is fight!"

He paused and looked at his Teigu.

"When I died, I thought I had accomplished my duty. Fighting and dying for the Empire was all I ever asked for. And now… my honor, my convictions, my pride have been stomped. Battles are the only thing I can live for now. They are _why_ I have been brought back, so, I shall fight to the end, no matter the cause. Fight me, Esdeath, try to put and end to me! I shall do the same!"

Esdeath, who was carefully listening, pitied Budou. For a man of honor like him, being resurrected and forced to fight against his will was hard to bear.

That was why he tried to remain silent and focus his mind only on the battle. He tried to erase his shame and his anger.

 _But I get valuable information thanks to that. Still, Budou was grilled fish when we recovered the body back then and Adramelech was broken. How is it the two of them are now in perfect shape?... Hopefully, Akame and Tatsumi will find the answers._

Esdeath ceased her pondering. She had a more urgent task: kill Budou once and for all.

The Great General was a fearsome opponent, all cladded with a black and golden armor, emanating power and lightning.

"I'll give you the death you wish for, old geezer!" Esdeath declared, readying herself.

Budou clashed his gauntlets one against the other.

" **ADVENT OF THE THUNDER EMPEROR!** "

Tens of lightning pillars suddenly pierced through the dark clouds covering the sky, falling upon Esdeath's location.

Esdeath, wishing to save her stamina, did not protect herself with ice barricades but dodged all the pillars with only her speed and reflexes.

 _Wow, he's going all out that early? I thought he would be careful about his charge…_

As soon as the attack would end, Budou would be right on the open.

When the moment came, Esdeath launched one of her favorite moves: a rain of ice bullets, as fast as deadly.

Budou did not bulge but a ray of light emanated from him and when the bullets came to his contact, they all vanished, turning into dust.

Esdeath's eye caught a glimpse of what happened.

 _My projectiles have been…crushed? Since he did not move and since we're talking about Budou here, it must be…_

" _Weissschnabel!_ "

Just to confirm her suspicions, Esdeath launched rows of icicles to pierce Budou.

But again, in front of the former Great General's inflexible face, the icicles vanished… or so it seemed.

 _A dense, powerful field of electricity able to nullify everything that enters its perimeter_ , Esdeath figured out.

Esdeath knew Budou had several techniques he created but never used because of a simple reason: they used too much electricity, too much charge.

However, if he was using this kind of moves now, it was probably against his will. Probably an order given by his manipulator, something like 'defeat your enemy at all cost'.

 _Good news and bad news. I only have to temporize and earn time before he runs out of charge, but if it's an all out Budou, it'll be far more difficult to hold him!_

"How long will you be able to keep your armor up if I increase the cadence, old geezer?" Esdeath asked.

Her plan was simple: fire more and more projectiles to force Budou to strengthen his electric field and thus consume all his charge in no time.

" **AS IF!** "

With an incredible speed for someone that age, Budou closed the distance and hit Esdeath with the piston of his gauntlet.

Esdeath reacted half a second before the impact by protecting her stomach with thick ice. The blow broke the ice but did not inflict her severe damages.

 _Kuuh…my movements are dull because of the electricity…_

Budou's blows were charged with electricity and the latter ran through Esdeath's limbs, affecting her nervous system.

Her parades were slower, her moves disordered.

 _I could try to end this with Mahapadma but if I fail, I'll be too vulnerable…_ she thought, sustaining another strike. _Still, my hand is not empty!_

" _Kalte Umarmung!_ "*

Laying a hand on the ground, Esdeath froze Budou and his immediate surroundings at once. This technique was different because she did not only create ice around her opponent: she literally froze every particle of water in her range…including the enemy's body.

A cold embrace and a certain death.

Budou still looked enraged under the ice, his face froze in a furious yet silent shout.

"Well, now, I have to–"

Esdeath's satisfied speaking was interrupted by a vibration.

A heartbeat later, the ice that imprisoned Budou imploded, sending shards all around.

"What? How did you do that?" Esdeath frowned, taking a few steps back.

"…before my very body froze, I released an electric wave to block your power. After that, I only had to increase its intensity to entirely free myself."

"Tch! If that's the case…"

" **ENOUGH TALKING! LIGHTNING CRASH!** "

Esdeath had to jump on the side to avoid the several lightnings Budou summoned once again.

 _I don't have the slightest idea of his charge level right now but I have to keep it up,_ she thought. _It's an endurance battle._

* * *

 _It can't be. It can't be…_

Tatsumi's emotions were confused: fear, anger, sorrow but also joy… the joy to see his comrades again.

This feeling alone was terrible.

He had in front of him his precious comrades but he knew he needed to kill them, when everything he wanted was to be with them.

Such cruelty.

Plus, there was no mistake: they 'truly' were Bulat and Mine. Their eyes, faces, haircuts were the same, flawless. Exactly as in his memories.

Only their clothing was different: they were both wearing black assassin outfits with coats, light and easy to move with.

"Big bro…Mine…you're…you've been resurrected as well?" Tatsumi asked.

Both of them nodded.

"…you are our enemies?" Akame questioned with a cold tone, as she was trying to suppress her emotions.

Bulat shook his head, his flashy and absurd pompadour moving along.

"To think you'd be our opponents…I'm sorry, but I can't say I'm not glad to see you again."

Akame frowned, ready to attack. She suspected a diversion. After all, even if they were their comrades, they were controlled and took their orders from somebody else.

Noticing her stance, Bulat laughed and laid down his axe, as Mine did the same with her pistol.

"Relax. We are to attack anyone who tries to sneak up in the encampment. As long as you don't take a step forward, we're good… why don't we talk a bit? I'm sure you have plenty of things to tell us."

His tone was so cheerful and natural it could've deceive Akame and Tatsumi. However, his sad eyes betrayed him, showing he wanted to discuss only to postpone their

 _If we can learn more about this resurrection thing, it may be worth it…_ Akame pondered.

She glanced at Tatsumi, who was looking at Mine with a strange face.

 _Oh, no…_

Akame understood Mine and Tatsumi's awkward silence.

When they had saved Tatsumi in the arena, Mine had managed to kill Budou but the effort had killed her.

She had confessed to Tatsumi and kissed him before dying… but now, Tatsumi was married to Akame and Esdeath.

How was he supposed to announce this kind of thing to Mine?

"But still, Tatsumi, you became a fine young man… not as beautiful as me but that's good, very good!" Bulat said with a shining yet somewhat scary smile. "And…well, talking about Akame's body would be a dead flag so I won't do it. I take it you overthrew the Emperor and get rid of the corruption, yes? You killed Budou, since I've seen him alongside with us… what about Esdeath? It must've been a tough fight, no?"

Bulat was talking nonchalantly and did not even notice he just hit the bull's eye.

"…concerning Esdeath, we…" Akame hesitated.

But at this moment.

"Tatsumi!"

Mine spoke up with a nervous voice. Her expression too was embarrassed; it sure was a strange thing to see a dead person blushing and acting so 'humanly'.

"What I said…last time… I meant it!"

Tatsumi remembered the taste of her kiss, even if it happened years ago. He remembered her last words.

 _'I love you.'_

"Even…even if I'm dead…even if I'm forced to fight you…I love you, Tatsumi!"

"Mine…"

"So…do you love me too?..." Mine asked, her head so red steam came out of her ears.

Tatsumi felt cold sweat on his back. Truth to be told, questions were swarming inside his head.

 _What am I supposed to say? How can I tell her_ now _I married Akame and Esdeath? Wait, did I love Mine before? I didn't even consider that since she was dead and because of the war, but did I?... And confessing his love to someone dead, isn't it being necrophile? Even if she's beautiful for a corpse and still young…wait no that's not what I meant! Mine is still Mine! And besides, I'm a married father! But what am I supposed to do?!_

Akame decided to change the subject.

"Well, Bulat, to answer your question…we did not fight Esdeath in the end. We did fight her on several occasions but we managed to…make her leave the battlefield and defect from the Empire, as to say."

"Esdeath, leaving the battlefield? Incredible! How did you that? Surely, defeating her in single combat would've been easier than doing this?!" Bulat exclaimed.

Akame realized she could no longer hide the truth. She inhaled deeply.

"…long things short, she gave up the Empire to save Tatsumi along with me. And…she and I married Tatsumi."

Bulat's jaw made a weird sound, as Mine's.

Tatsumi closed his eyes as if his last hour had come.

"…you're telling me, thanks to Tatsumi's charisma and libido, you managed to erase the biggest threat the Revolutionary Army ever met?"

"Hey, my libido has nothing to do here!"

Bulat was aghast but eventually gave Tatsumi a thumb up.

"Way to go, Tatsumi! Way to go!"

"But I didn't do anything! I was unconscious back then!"

"And you seduced the Strongest of the Empire like this?! And in top of that, you married Akame too?! Dang, Tatsumi, you're a true Casanova!"

"More like the Sleeping Beauty" Akame rectified. "Plus, we have two daughters now."

"Two?! I'm impressed!" Bulat cocked his eyebrows.

"Why are you putting it like this?! And who are you talking about? Casanova and the Sleeping Beauty don't even exist in our background!" Tatsumi protested.

"Come on, don't mind such details, the author writes what he wants" Bulat replied.

" **WHY ARE YOU ALL ACTING LIKE THIS?!** " Mine suddenly screamed.

Her anger silenced them.

"Why are you acting like... nothing happened? Why are you joking, laughing over this? We're _dead!_ We're dead, we're forced to fight you, we don't want this, we suffer only from seeing you, and so do you! Still, you laugh?! You dare to laugh at this situation?! Why? **WHY?!** "

Mine was right.

All their discussion was an act. An act to disguise their true feelings: sadness, anger, pain, sorrow. From their point of view, it was better to laugh and act than to suffer. But one did not accept this.

Mine did not accept this.

"... you're right. We shouldn't do this..." Akame eventually said. "But...doing this... our tsukkomi, our jokes, our pointless talking... it's like we're back in the good old times. It's like Night Raid is still alive. I'm sorry, Mine. I just... we just wanted to have this feeling, once again."

Tatsumi sadly nodded.

"Akame said it all. I wanted, only for a moment... to talk and laugh with you two. But you're right... this time is over. It's all over. There is no turning back."

Bulat's expression changed.

"Well, I think we've talked enough. It was good to get news from…life. I'm glad you managed to get through all of this. Now, you have a mission, aren't I right? But to accomplish it, you'll have to kill us…again. And we're forced to try to do the same to you. Sadly, we can't tell you who brought us back, we can't tell you anything that would profit you in any way."

Tatsumi raised the Water Dragon Sword.

"Big bro. I agree with you. It was good to see you again. I'm sorry but we'll kill you and live on for you."

Bulat nodded and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, talking about that, where is Incursio? I entrusted it to you, but…"

"…sorry, big bro, I broke it… but it saved my life several times."

"Ooh? Well, it can't be helped. Shit happens. I'm happy it served you well."

He clapped his hand.

"One last thing. I told you, we're here to kill anyone who tries to enter the encampment."

This statement implied 'if you want to make plans, go on, since we won't attack unless you force us to', which both Akame and Tatsumi understood.

Mine raised her head.

"Tatsumi!"

"Y-yes?!"

"…if you don't make Akame happy, I'll kill you. And you, Akame…"

"…"

Akame was uneasy. When they were together in Night Raid, they never talked about love stuff like this. And now, she was married to the man Mine loved…

"…I'm dead jealous, pun intended but I wish you happiness with Tatsumi…and…Esdeath…"

Mine had obviously some difficulty to buy the fact Esdeath was part of their family.

"Yes. I'm glad you found some joy in this world, Akame" Bulat nodded. "You seem to have realized you weren't born only to kill."

"…yes…"

Akame wiped the tears in her eyes. Her comrades' words touched her but now was not the time to let emotions take over.

"So, shall we begin?" Bulat asked, lifting his battle axe.

* * *

"Tatsumi…you'll be alright?" Akame whispered.

"…It's not like I have a choice. As Eren Jaeger once said: If you win, you live. If you lose, you die. If you don't fight, you can't win! So… in order to live, I have to fight them…even if they are my beloved comrades."

"…it's pretty much like this, indeed. Do you recognize Bulat's axe?"

"…Belvaac? I thought the Revolutionary Army had it…" Tatsumi frowned.

"Whatever. I need you to hold Bulat while I'm taking care of Mine. A swift cut and it'll all be over."

"Copy that. By the way, I wonder why Mine has a pistol instead of a precision rifle. It doesn't look like her…"

"Who knows. Let's go. We need to put an end to this as soon as possible… I don't doubt Esdeath will win her fight but casualties are unavoidable."

Tatsumi vigorously nodded.

"And Tatsumi…remember what I told you about the Water Dragon Sword."

"As if I'd forget…"

Tatsumi leaped forward and—

"!"

He immediately get down.

Two axes almost decapitated Tatsumi, spinning and twirling in the air. They came back to Bulat who had thrown them with an incredible strength and speed.

"Fuck! He didn't joke when he said he would attack as soon as we'd try to pass!" Tatsumi gasped.

The Teigu Belvaac was a double-edged axe that could be separated in two and then thrown to the opponent, turning into homing projectiles.

It required a huge amount of strength and for Bulat, it surely was a piece of cake.

 _Belvaac is a trouble...if I stay away, I'm getting the two axes. If I come closer, the big one awaits me. But I need to do it for Akame!_

Having made his mind up, Tatsumi once again charged Bulat, waiting for the twin axes.

He heard a gunshot and not a second later, Akame, on his left side, deflected a bullet with Murasame. Tatsumi stopped moving, trying to figure out what was happening.

He realized Mine had fired with her big revolver, however…

"Akame? Why did the bullet come on my left side since Mine is firing in front of us? Thanks for saving me, by the way!"

"I'm sorr,y, I just recognized it… This gun is also a Shingu. It allows her to have free control on her bullet's trajectory" Akame explained quickly. "Its weakness is the accuracy decreases if used in succession."

"And Mine, our Genius Sniper, has _this_?! Unfair!"

"Quiet and focus on fighting!"

"Yes!"

* * *

"Get into lines! Don't spread!"

Najenda was shouting her orders and her voice could be heard over the rumbling battle.

Because of Budou's breakthrough, their formation and ranks had been shaken and perturbed, leading to a complete chaos among the men.

 _We suffered losses because of this melee…but now, the experience of our soldiers is taking over_ , Najenda thought.

The battle was still quite confused but the Kingdom's soldiers were slowly rallying around the Teigu users, allowing them to hold their ground.

Surely, they would win but not without severe casualties and that matter worried Najenda.

 _If only Esdeath could help us, not kill them but intimidate them…it would greatly help. But she's busy with Budou…_

Najenda looked to the gigantic walls Esdeath had created to avoid collateral damages, securing an area for Budou and herself alone.

 _We can win if Esdeath kills Budou, and we can win if Tatsumi and Akame succeed in their assignment…so, why am I so anxious?..._

* * *

Esdeath was dancing around, dodging lightning attacks and occasionally firing icicles, waiting for Budou to run out of electric charge.

 _Let's end this_ , she decided.

" _Trump card: Ice Cavalry!_ "

Concentrating, Esdeath created tens of ice centaur soldiers, faceless but armed with long ice spears. On her command, they charged Budou with a resounding din.

Budou reacted with a raging thunderstorm that tore apart the ice soldiers. However, Esdeath replaced them as and when they were destroyed, not letting the Great General catching his breath.

Slowly but surely, the ice centaurs overcame Budou with their sheer number.

 _If I corner you, you'll be forced to use more of your strength and endurance. And it'll be the end of you!_ Esdeath smiled.

" **ADVENT OF THE THUNDER EMPEROR!** "

Budou used one of his favorites moves once again. The summoned pillars of lightning crushed and annihilated the ice cavalry all around him.

 _Useless. I only have to create more of them!_

As Esdeath was materializing more ice centaur soldiers, Budou activated a device on Adramelech. A charge meter came out of the gauntlets, and the Great General winced when he looked at it.

 _Hmf. You just betrayed yourself._

Esdeath launched her newmade soldiers on her enemy, sure of her victory.

Budou did not look despaired; in the contrary, he looked more determined than ever.

He aimed at Esdeath with Adramelech, using a scope that could only mean one thing: he was about to use his trump card.

Esdeath had seen Budou firing his trump card only once and she knew he used Adramelech's scope only for that purpose.

 _But his Solid Shooter won't be able to wipe out the entire ice cavalry. Is he aiming at me? I only have to dodge…_

The ice cavalry was almost upon Budou. Esdeath was on the edge, ready to move as soon as he would fire.

Suddenly, Budou changed his target. He did not aim at Esdeath not the ice centaurs, but at…

 _The sky?!_

" **SOLID SHOOTER!** "

Budou fired a black beam of pure electricity, his most powerful move, aiming at the sky, filled with black clouds he previously summoned.

Exceeding the speed of sound, it only lasted a moment and disappeared in the clouds.

A tenth of second later, the heaven answered with a stream of lightning that crashed upon Budou, engulfing him in an unbearable light.

When the light faded, Esdeath clearly saw the leftovers of her ice cavalry, crushed by lightning…

And Budou, with sparkles running on his armor and gauntlets, emanating brute power and electricity, smiling.

 _That old geezer, he just!..._

It was simple. Budou had fired electricity towards the sky only to provoke a backfire reaction.

The black clouds of a storm were like amplified mirrors: if you fired electricity to them, they would return it to you but with its power multiplied.

Budou used this phenomenon at his advantage, destroying Esdeath's ice minions and recharging his batteries.

 _So, my all plan is a complete failure…damn it. If this truly is a battle of endurance, he'll win for sure if he's able to recharge like this!_ Esdeath gritted her teeth.

* * *

 **What to say...more fighting to come? I just like the possibilities Adramelech offers concerning the new moves.  
I also liked to depict Mine/Tatsumi's reunion, since we follow the anime plot...hey, I'm sure if she still had Pumpkin she would fire at him.  
Anyway! Thanks a lot for your feedback, take care, and see you in the next chapter!  
** **And... well, I'll now go to sleep... ('-')**


	9. Mad Scientist?

**So first of all, sorry for this laaaaaate chapter! *performs a dogeza like a perfect weeb*  
** **But! I hope this chapter will please you. We are sloooowly reaching the end of this sequel and you can feel the climax approaching!  
** **I'll be busy as hell this summer SO right down even though I'm taking a break, I'm writing, writing to finish the fanfic without any other monstruous delay. Though I don't want quantity over quality, I'll try my best!  
**

 **By the way, at the end of this chapter I'll talk about my future fanfics projects. Just to say.  
** **And now please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"I hate to admit it but your plan is probably the best play we have" Akame told Tatsumi.

They had been fighting for some time against Bulat and Mine and did not make any significative breakthrough.

Between two assaults, Tatsumi managed to tell Akame the plan he came up with.

"Alright then. We have no time to spare" Tatsumi declared.

On these words, Tatsumi took a step and rushed forward, gaining speed and momentum as he charged towards Mine and Bulat.

 _If I'm right, first comes big bro's charge…_ Tatsumi hoped.

And he was right. Facing him head on, Bulat raised his axe, intending to slice him vertically.

Having anticipated the attack, Tatsumi dodged with a step on the side.

… _and now comes the bullet._

As he expected, a bullet fired by Mine came right through his supposed blind spot, but since he was waiting for it, he easily deflected the bullet.

* * *

Bulat and Mine were not to be taken lightly but despite their strength and armament, they had a weakness Akame and Tatsumi noticed during the fight.

They always aimed for the _best_ strategy and moves, the most efficient ones… which made them predictable in a certain way.

By creating openings and feigning to loosen their defenses, Akame and Tatsumi could literally bait them and parry their attacks.

In that present case, their strategy was to stop Tatsumi's blade with Bulat's axe and go for the kill with Mine's bullet. It was the best way to counter a frontal charge which was why they had applied it.

This weakness was probably due to the orders they received from the one who resurrected them.

* * *

Not wasting his time, Tatsumi dashed towards Mine, aware that by doing so, Bulat would chase him right away.

Mine fired several bullets but as her weapon's accuracy decreased if used in succession, Tatsumi only had to deflect the threatening shots.

After all, Mine's specialty was not quickfire but precise, powerful and single shots.

As the footsteps noises grew louder, Tatsumi suddenly turned around, finding himself once again confronted to Bulat.

The latter had separated Belvaac in two. Tatsumi did not let him the time to strike and took the initiative by striking and thrusting with the Water Dragon Sword.

Tatsumi's swordsmanship was excellent and Bulat was not wielding his favorite weapon. Thus, Tatsumi had the upper ground, until…

 _The best timing is now._

Tatsumi suddenly dropped on his knees.

Mine's shot missed him and instead touched Bulat's left arm.

"!"

Bulat did not emit a sound but his face betrayed his surprise.

Surprisingly, he and Mine did not talk at all during the fighting. It was similar to Akame's 'assassination mode' and was quite strange since they talked before as old friends.

 _I didn't expect big bro not to avoid it, I'm lucky. But pushing my luck would be reckless…_ he decided.

With quick steps, Tatsumi retreated.

Then, he saw Akame jumping over the palisade of the Northerners encampment.

Tatsumi flashed his smile.

Putting his life on the line, he had managed to distract Mine and Bulat long enough to allow Akame to slip through them and reach the encampment.

His former comrades did not even give Akame's silhouette a glare, as they were bound by their order: kill anyone who tries to enter the encampment.

There lied the contradiction: they had an enemy _trying_ to get through them and an enemy already _in_ the encampment. Which one should they stop?

To prevent them from wondering and eventually pursue Akame, Tatsumi attacked them once again, forcing their attention on himself.

 _Mission success. I don't have to kill them… I just have to hold them. If Akame finds the way to stop it, we'll win. No. I know she will!_

"OOOOOH!"

Tatsumi roared and repealed all of Mine and Bulat's attacks.

* * *

Esdeath's stamina was huge. No, 'huge' was a euphemism. But one thing was certain: huge did not mean infinite.

And against Budou's repeated lightnings, even Esdeath was beginning to pant.

By three times, she countered his furious attacks and special moves. And by three times, he reloaded his batteries with the same method: aiming at the sky with thunder to provoke a chain reaction.

Since he was using the nature power, it was nearly infinite: the same process would repeat again and again.

Summoning rainy clouds with his control over magnetic fields, absorb their energy and repeat.

Waiting for this kind of power to thin out would be like waiting for the rain to definitely stop, hoping one day the sky would be out of water. Childish.

 _Yes, that would be pointless_ , Esdeath thought. _But I wonder, is this ok for him?_

Esdeath had lost track of time, but a lot of time had passed since the beginning of their fight.

As she had isolated them with a thick ice wall to prevent collateral damages, there was no way to know how the battle between the Kingdom's army and the Northerners was going.

That said, Esdeath was sure the Kingdom had the upper ground. They had Teigus, better armament, more experience than their opponents.

So, was it really fine for Budou to stay here with her, unable to assist the Northerners?

 _Given the situation, we have a lot more to gain to keep him away… unless they have another card to play?_

Esdeath chased these thoughts to stay focused. If another foe was to appear, it would be Najenda's matter.

Her only task for now was to kill Budou.

 _My ice blocks the electricity. With that in mind, I'm sure I can figure out how to get rid of the old geezer…_

 **"ENOUGH!"**

The instant she had this thought, Budou roared.

 **"I WILL PUT AN END TO THIS NOW!"**

 _If he even informs me of his intent, he probably believes his next attack is unstoppable. And for him to think that…_

* * *

Tatsumi felt a chill running down his spine when Bulat's axe passed so close that the wind produced by the blow caressed his hair.

 _I might have been too optimistic!..._

Bulat kept swinging Belvaac, forcing Tatsumi to clumsily step back. The bullet in his arm did not seem to bother him at all.

He was badly bleeding but did not care. Either because he was already dead or because his orders were to ignore any wound.

Thus, his assault, way too ferocious for a supposed injured one had surprised Tatsumi.

Tatsumi heard a gunshot.

 _Shit! Mine!_

His brain tried to calculate within a second what was the best course of action. Currently, he had three blind spots Mine could use to shoot him.

Since her Shingu allowed her to alter the bullets trajectory, nothing was impossible.

 _I cannot block the bullet. I've to…_

Tatsumi avoided both the axe and the bullet – coming from behind – by throwing himself on the ground.

This unexpected move puzzled Bulat for an instant and Tatsumi took advantage of it by securing a safe position.

 _Since we killed the previous ones in one go, I didn't know they didn't fear wounds_ , Tatsumi cursed. _And against tough opponents like them…_

Even if he was supposed to be the bait, Tatsumi considered another option: kill Mine and Bulat and then help Akame.

With the power-up provided by the Water Dragon Sword, Tatsumi thought he could kill at least one of them. Maybe both, but he was not sure.

And not being sure in this kind of situation could cost him his life.

No. Being reckless here and try the devil was obviously the wrong choice.

 _If I die here, Akame and Esdeath will kill me for good… I have to trust Akame to end this. I'll hold them off until then!_ Tatsumi decided.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Kingdom's encampment.

Ryuu and Nea were anxiously waiting in their tent. Their parents left several hours ago and despite Tatsumi's promise, they were worried.

Maybe because they had inherited their mothers' sixth sense Ryuu and Nea felt something was off.

An unpleasant sensation causing them to worry.

"Hey, Nea… What do you think about it?"

"…"

Ryuu's question concerned the current situation along with what they were to do.

However, her question was not only to know Nea's opinion. It was a true question about what was going on around them.

Nea did not talk much but had a sensitivity above Ryuu's. No, it was not an understatement to say her perceptive abilities were even better than her parents.

By using her senses, Nea would understand her environment and even the mental state of other persons.

Her eyes closed, sat on her bed, she was concentrated, listening to every sound coming from the camp.

The vibrations of footsteps. The orders, the cries of alarm from the soldiers. The far, far way sound of battle and clamors.

Thanks to her inner skill, Nea could analyze and treat these information to understand them.

"So, Nea?"

"I heard men observing the battle. It seems Mama is still fighting a thunder man. The soldiers commanded by Miss Najenda are winning."

"And about Papa and Mama?"

"I didn't hear anything about them. Miss Najenda asked too but no one knows…"

"… Mama and Mama never lost a one on one battle but Papa and Mama are weaker than Mama" Ryuu said. "Do you think we should go?"

Nea and Ryuu called both Akame and Esdeath 'Mama' but only they were able to distinguish whom they were talking about.

"… Papa promised us he would come back. He promised us we would return home" Nea answered.

"It's not what I'm asking".

"… Ryuu. We're not as strong as Papa, Mama and Mama."

Nea calmly stated.

Ryuu crossed her arms.

"I didn't say we'd fight. Maybe we can just check if they are fine…"

"And if they are not?" Nea asked suspiciously.

"We go look for Mama. If Papa, Mama and Mama are together, nothing can stop them. You know, like the Triforce."

"Irrelevant here but I get what you mean."

Nea sighed.

Ryuu and she were worried and not knowing anything worsened it.

"So. Do we go check on Mama then on Papa and Mama, or the contrary?" Ryuu asked.

* * *

 **"SOLID SHOOTER!"**

Budou fired once again his trump card towards the sky.

Esdeath saw a white flash and instinctively moved… which saved her.

A white flash. A dazzling stream of light.

Esdeath was partially hit by the lightning coming down from the sky.

This time, Budou did not aim to replenish his power but to attack Esdeath with the lightning backfire.

The astronomic amount of thunder that was supposed to come down on him instead stroke Esdeath's location, pulverizing even the ground.

An almighty, overwhelming attack faster than the speed of sound.

But Esdeath, thanks to her inhuman abilities, managed to avoid the whole attack. However, her right arm and side had been touched by the electricity.

Since she always had a light ice armor under her clothes, only the latter were gone. Ice was a very efficient isolator, so the damages caused by electricity did not spread.

 _That old geezer. The nerves of my right side have gone completely nuts. My mobility has been decreased by half, at least…_

Esdeath quickly evaluated the damages while trying to perform some movements.

 _To think he was planning this from the start…_

Budou let Esdeath think on purpose that he was firing Solid Shooter to the clouds only to replenish his power. Because he repeated it several times without changing anything in his method, Esdeath came to believe that he would not use it another way.

" **I didn't expect you to dodge. But… Now that you can't move like you used to… I'll terminate you, Esdeath.** ".

Budou's face tensed and he raised his right hand.

Small sparkles could be seen, and little by little, fragments of ore came from the ground, assembling into a projectile which looked like a giant bullet.

 _Okay… so he's using his attractive power with electricity to gather ore and metal from the ground…_ Esdeath thought.

" **If you are hit with** _ **this**_ **, there is no way your pitiful ice will protect you.** "

"You're probably right, but I doubt your strength will suffice to throw it with enough force" Esdeath replied, trying to find a strategy.

 _Because of the voltage of his electric armor, Mahadpadma won't freeze him. So what?..._

" **Did I say I was going to throw it?** "

"Huh?"

* * *

The Northerners encampment was quite chaotic compared to the Kingdom's. Tents were amassed here and here, apparently by tribes, with no cohesion.

The rampart Akame climbed was the only defense of the encampment.

 _Another proof Numa Seika is not truly leading this… army. He would never have agreed to set up a camp like this._

Numa Seika used to plan his moves from fortified cities. Launching an all out attack with low effectives, supplies then setting up such a camp was simply not his style.

Akame quickly spotted the command tent, in the middle of the encampment. She didn't have much trouble since command tent looked like a house given its size.

 _I wonder if the word 'tent' is correct…_ Akame thought, running in the alleys.

It was at least thrice larger than Najenda's pavilion.

On her way, Akame swiftly killed several patrolling guards. They were merely farmers or fishermen armed with poor weapons, but it had to be done.

When she finally reached the gigantic tent, Akame pondered.

 _Did they spot me? Are they waiting for me inside, or?... Should I burst in or observe a bit to gain information?_

Since nobody came to her, Akame chose the second option. She focused her hearing and closed her eyes, trying to sense anything in her range.

 _I don't know the patterns of the sentinels, so if they find one of the corpses, I'll have to go in._

Suddenly, she heard someone talking. A woman's voice. Her age… was difficult to determine.

"Hehehe, I can't believe everything went as you predicted. Invading the Empire… oops, the New Kingdom will be a piece of cake thanks to you and my other pawns. Although it seems there are some unexpected newcomers, but I'm confident. Soon, the battle will be over, and in less than a month, I'll have an entire country to help my researches."

The woman clicked her tongue.

"And with that… maybe I'll be able to seize immortality. After all, what I need is time and means. Who knows, I'll maybe resurrect one of the rulers to work in the shadows in peace."

Akame held her breathe. Less than ten meters away from her, separated by a wall of cloth, was the woman responsible for all the events.

More important, Akame just learned several things. But as she was putting some orders in her thoughts…

"Heyyyy, how much do I have to tell you so you come and join us? ~ Yes, you, outside the tent ~"

Suddenly, the womanly voice turned into some loli one. It would've been cute in another context, but here, the sudden change was rather frightening.

Akame hesitated to come inside the tent.

"Buuuuh. If you don't want to… Numa!"

Akame opened her eyes and dashed on the side.

A lance with a large edge ripped off the cloth of the tent and pierced where she was a moment ago.

The lance did not stop and with a few movements, properly cut an entrance large enough for a person to pass.

"Don't be shy, come in!" the voice said. "You came this far, don't you want to learn a bit more about me before you die? I'm excited to know how you passed my guards…"

 _Is it a game for her?..._

Akame unsheathed Murasame and entered the tent.

* * *

Akame couldn't help but to be shocked once inside the tent.

Aside from the faint light at the entrance and the one created just for her, the interior was dim.

 _Is it a lab?_

Numerous tables with countless bottles, flacons, and experimental tools, along with tanks filled with glossy liquids and forms floating inside.

It was truly the lair of a mad scientist. The kind of scientist to laugh loudly and mad enough to create weird stuff like banana gel.

To Akame, all the scientists were strange.

But this laboratory emanated something wicked.

And, right before Akame's eyes were standing a man and a girl.

The man was well known to Akame.

Numa Seika. A young man with a warrior body, in a shining armor with the color of ice, holding a long spear. His black and long hair along with his serious eyes would've charmed any maiden in his country.

And yet, this man was dead. Or was supposed to be dead.

Behind him, a petite young girl with short hair, dressed with an apron, thin limbs and good looking. She was smirking and…

 _Wait… am I hallucinating or does this girl have vampire tooth?_ Akame thought.

She had a very bad feeling. This dark lab, the living-dead, and this girl… it looked like a haunted house that existed in Lubbock's books.

"Sooo it's a she" the girl exclaimed with a voice that did not match her appearance.

 _An adult in a young body?_

"Hm. I did not expect that. But your specs… your red eyes and your katana… I suppose you are Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame? The trump card of the assassination group Night Raid? That group that supposedly never existed but helped the Revolutionary to overthrow the Empire years ago?"

Akame was dazed. That woman knew things that were supposed to be erased from the history books. Did she participate at the war between the Revolutionary Army and the Empire? How did she know that much though? Even in the Army, this secret was well guarded.

Then was she an ancient of the Empire? But she had to be someone high-graded to know that much. Who was she?

The girl answered the question Akame did not even ask.

"Oh by the way, the name's Dorothea. Put it simply, I'm a scientist and an alchemist. And if you're here, I'm sure you already know I have the way to raise the dead, and I'm the one currently attacking your precious New Kingdom."

For her to admit such atrocities that easily, it was a shock. No remorse or hesitation could be sensed from her words. She did not care in the slightest about the consequences of her actions on other people.

Akame had seen her likes in the past when she was chasing corruption. But to be confronted to that kind of darkness once again, and that violently…

She firmed her grip on Murasame and opened her lips.

"Why?"

"Why? Oh, why am I doing all of this? Well you heard me earlier. I just want to find a way to live forever and to stay young forever. Science can achieve that, I'm sure of it! But I need time, money, means and test subjects" she casually said.

Akame listened carefully but did not relax. She was observing Numa Seika, but the latter behaved like a stone statue.

"Years ago, I decided to travel to join the Empire. The Prime Minister was rumored to love experiments and I had a lot to offer. Plus, there was a scientist I wanted to meet, a certain Stylish. Since I knew the country was at war, being prudent, I observed, waited, and gathered corpses when I could as well as data. However, when I arrived, before I could take a decision, the Revolutionary Army was marching toward the Capital, Stylish was dead and the future incertain."

Dorothea was telling her story regardless of the situation.

"During my journey, I discovered a formidable item that could resurrect the dead under conditions, but I hesitated. Was it better for me to use it for the Empire or the Revolutionary Army? I didn't want to be part of the losing side. So… I waited. I waited and gathered my forces, analyzing the reports Stylish left behind him. Oh by the way, that's how I know about you."

It made sense. Stylish was deeply involved with the Empire affairs. He had access to restricted information, and even knew about the Elite Seven.

Obviously, his notes had fallen into the wrong hands.

"At first, I was planning to offer my help to the New Kingdom, in exchange for a fair wages but when I saw how weak and idealistic they were… I had the idea to simply take over them. I simply needed an army, and thanks to Numa Seika, I have been able to gather a bunch of fools ready to die in the name of revenge. Haha, these twats."

She laughed and cleared her throat.

"The plans Numa established did not work at all against the New Kingdom's army though. They did not rush after us even when we attacked the villages to lure them. They even managed to repel the night assault leaded by some of my puppets. Whatever. By now, I'm sure your army has been wiped out by my stupid Northerners… and by the former Great General Budou."

Akame twitched. Tatsumi and her guess were correct. The lightning before was Budou's work.

"Surprised, heh? Yeah, that's right. My trump card is Budou, whom I repaired his Adrammelech. Geez, his corpse was in a bad state when I recovered him, but fortunately, everybody thought he had been disintegrated and did not look for him."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Akame calmly asked.

She wanted to know more about her abilities and plans, in particular about the 'item that could resurrect people', but there were little chances Dorothea would make such a mistake.

Dorothea smirked nastily.

"That's obvious, isn't it? I don't often have the occasion to talk to somebody of my plans. Plus, you're alive only because I wish so, and I've already won. Here's why I'm telling you all this."

Akame's reaction surprised Dorothea.

Akame smiled confidently.

"I'm sorry, but you've already lost."

"Ooh? Why is that?"

"Two reasons. First, Esdeath is facing Budou so I don't think our army will be wiped out."

The name made Dorothea waver. If she knew of Akame, so she certainly knew of Esdeath, the Ice Queen, the Strongest of the Empire and her countless achievements.

Dorothea's eyes narrowed.

"And second, I'll kill you right now to stop your madness."

* * *

 **I'm not good at wielding multiple pov, so I hope I will not fail.  
** **Thanks as always for your support, patience and criticism. As you probably noticed, my forte are not really grammar or description, I prefer plot twists and action. However, my goal is to become better.**

 **I think most of you (especially the silent readers) had already guessed it was Dorothea behind this, given the fact I don't like to create too many OCs. But I think what'll happen next is out of prediction *boasting himself*.**

 **Now, now, I only wrote 2 fanfics for now and both of them on Akame ga Kill!. Next, I'll write (though I didnd't define a priority order):  
\- Some nasty Tatsumi x Esdeath fic. And by nasty, I mean nasty. Like a lot of pain, pleasure and the likes.  
\- Probably several Date A Live fics. And probably only to create my favorites ships. I'm a weak man.  
\- At least a Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut fic. Perhaps more if I get the ideas. I'm currently reading the LN and I just found myself lost in this universe, like, dazed during the family meals, half my being still in this other world. If you didn't watch it/read it, give it a try.**

 **And that's it for now I guess? I don't take submissions at all since I'm inexperimented, but if you have any idea, go on.  
**

 **Again, thanks. I won't tell you the "fav,follow,review!" but to the silent readers, if you feel to drop just a single review, it really raises my moral. And thanks to the ones following since Strange Alliance too. Heck, I feel like I'm talking to millions of fans but that's not the case at all. But if even one person enjoys my writing, I'll be happy. That's just law evading rock etiquette!**

 **I wrote too much in this corner See you!**


	10. Do or Die

**Wait! Is it a bird? A plane? No, it's a new chapter!  
Since I'm actually on vacation (in a calm place in top of that) I had a lot of time to write.  
So to make up for the delay, here's another one!**

* * *

Dorothea burst into laughter. Her voice did not match her appearance and behavior at all. She herself was an aberration, Akame could sense it.

She was clothed like a child with an apron over a dress and a ribbon on her hair. From a certain point of view, she could be called cute, but that impression wouldn't last long.

"Heeeeeeheeee, I don't want to sound like a bad villain, but you are the one who'll die here. And after that, I'll probably resurrect you so you can serve me. Your body isn't half bad, so maybe I'll have some fun too…"

Dorothea said so while licking her lips.

"Numa! Get her!"

The so far immobile Numa Seika, the Hero of the North obeyed her command and attacked Akame. He was clad in armor and wielding a long lance. For these reasons, Akame decided to stay inside the tent.

In this closed space, he would not be able to make full use of his weapon.

Or so she thought.

Numa Seika's staff lance shortened, allowing him to use it even inside the tent. Akame immediately recognized this ability.

What she had mistaken for a lance was in fact a guandao. In short, it was a staff with a short blade at the end and could be used to cut unlike a conventional lance.

Moreover, it was a Shingu named Trisula. Akame knew of it because one of her friends, Natala, used to wield it. Its ability was to freely control its staff size and could be used to adapt the user fighting style as well as to launch surprise attacks.

Numa Seika was a spear expert. For him to get such a weapon was certainly not good news, which he proved by his next assault.

He was not making any useless move. Numa used the tip of Trisula, the edge and even the other extremity of the staff to strike. It looked like he was dancing, his Shingu graciously flying around him.

It truly was the art of a talented young man who had devoted his life to training.

But in regard of their respective fighting abilities, Akame was a cut above.

She purposely let Numa reveal his style to analyze it thoroughly. She calmly parried or dodged every attack, memorizing his patterns and habits in order to find _the_ flaw.

 _I somehow grasped his breathing, so–_

"CATCH!"

Before Akame could counterattack, she heard Dorothea's shout and saw a small, circular object flying toward her.

 _ **DOOOOOOM**_

The explosion blew off the cloth of the tent and crushed most of the alchemist stuff, leaving a hole in the ground and a cloud of smoke.

Akame, saved once again by her superhuman speed and reflexes, coughed and focused her gaze as the smoke was dissipating.

She coughed as she had inhaled smoke, shaking her head.

"A bomb…"

Dorothea apparently did not give a damn about her subordinate or her experimental tools and tried to kill Akame with some handmade bomb.

Thanks to the deflagration, they were now in the open of the Northerners encampment, the dim interior of the tent replaced by the daylight.

Around them, rubbles, shattered glass leaking weird liquids, and of course, the chaotic camp.

Akame spotted several Northerners sentinels running this way. Seeing the situation, they gathered behind Numa Seika, intact excepted his roasted armor, protecting Dorothea.

"Sir! What are we to do?!"

"Who is this girl?!"

"What happened?"

They pressed their leader with questions but the latter ignored them. It appeared they knew Dorothea but were not aware their leader was controlled by her.

… _twenty sentinels lightly armed, Numa Seika and this Dorothea woman. It'll be tough, but I'll manage it somehow_ , Akame thought.

"I'm hungry" Dorothea said.

All of sudden, she grabbed a young northerner, broke his two arms and mercilessly buried her fangs in his neck.

"GUAAAAAAAH?!"

The comrades of the Northerner boy were as astonished as Akame and did not date to move.

Numa Seika did not even glare at the scene.

"hHHHHhh––"

The scream turned into a strangled breathing.

To the spectators' horror, the man turned into some kind of mummy, his face and limbs drained of all vitality.

Dorothea let go of the now dried corpse and licked her lips.

"Lacking flavor but it cannot be helped I guess. I'm still hungry though."

She turned her gaze towards the remaining Northerners.

"DON'T COME NEAR, YOU MONSTER!"

"KILL THAT FUCKING VAMPIRE!"

The men screamed and readied their weapons, but Numa Seika extended Trisula and with only one large circular move, he cut their legs off.

Defenseless, unable neither to fight nor to run, they were at the mercy of Dorothea.

The shrieks of pain and horror were soon replaced by rasps of agony as Dorothea consciously drained them all, one by one.

She sighed once her 'meal' achieved.

"Well well. That was the appetizer. I guess _you_ will be the main course" she smiled, gazing at Akame.

Her blue eyes were shining with malice.

Dorothea played with spherical objects.

"These bombs are quite powerful, you know? But since the materials to craft them are quite rare, I do not use them unless I'm forced to."

The purpose of her talking was to distract Akame.

Trisula's staff extended and the tip almost stabbed her, scratching her left side.

 _Shit!_

Resizing his weapon, Numa tried to slash her with a vertical strike.

Dorothea did not wait for her subordinate to finish and threw a handful of bombs on both him and Akame.

Akame instinctively backed off, but the awaited explosions didn't come. Instead, a large smoke screen obscured her sight and hid her enemies.

 _She tricked me! These were not explosives but smoke grenades!_ Akame cursed.

She calmly observed her surroundings, waiting for the next attack to come or the smoke screen to dissipate itself.

Akame did not like the idea of waiting, but rushing in would've been a far worse one.

Dorothea, Numa Seika and what was left of the laboratory stuff were currently hidden by the black, thick smoke.

However, nothing happened. Akame thought she would use Trisula's range to attack, or throw some of her bombs, but…

She suddenly heard a sound.

 _ **CLANK-CLANK**_

It looked like something had been unlocked.

Then, she heard liquid falling on the ground along with a muffled _**THUD.**_

 _What is going on there?_

Slowly, the smoke unraveled Dorothea's doing.

* * *

One of the water tanks was wide open.

A clear liquid was dripping on the ground.

Numa Seika was holding a human corpse in front of him.

Dorothea was smiling, a dagger in her hand.

Worse, Akame knew who that corpse was.

"Leone…"

Large bust and height, blond hair, a feminine and seductive silhouette, the face of a warm big sister.

Her once glossy skin was pale, her eyes were closed, but unmistakably, it was Leone, her best friend of Night Raid.

Although she was clad with a mantle, her naked traits could be seen. What was strange was that body showed resemblance with a beast one because of the fur on it.

Leone had died because of the injuries caused by the Prime Minister Honest when she had fought and killed him.

Last time Akame had seen here, she was heading to the best inns and bars of the Capital to properly feast before her death.

And to find her here…

Dorothea smiled.

"If I recall, she was a friend of you, eh? Be happy, you'll reunite with her."

Before Akame could react, she stabbed Leone with her dagger. Under Akame's eyes, Leone's flesh started to glow from the inside.

Dorothea pulled out the dagger and waited. Her blade was quite a particular one: completely black but with red, vivid lines running all over, like a magmatic stone.

Leone opened her eyes.

"What… I was?..."

Her voice, terribly familiar, almost made Akame cry.

Leone looked at her surroundings.

"Where?..."

Finally, her eyes met Akame's.

"Akame? But how…"

Dorothea lifted a finger. Leone immediately shut her mouth.

"Aaaand that's it for the teary reunion! To be continued in the next chapter!" Dorothea laughed.

Multiple emotions assaulted Akame.

Horror, pain, anger, sadness and so on.

But to her credit, she controlled herself.

She showed no sign of distress even in front of the corpse of her dear friend.

"Hum, you probably want to know what happened, right? Right? Of course ." Dorothea blabbered. "You see, this little honey… is the forty-ninth Teigu. His name as well as his existence has been erased from all records, including the books of the Teigus. I still have to find a name, something cool for it."

She brandished the black dagger.

"I had a loooot of troubles finding it. It seemed it had been sealed and hidden because of its power. Though the true reason is it's a failure as a Teigu. Or rather the price to pay to use is way too expensive. The one who hid it even left notes explaining how it worked and why it shouldn't be used."

Dorothea caressed Leone's neck while talking.

"Stabbing someone's flesh with that dagger will bring him or her back to life. I don't know who is the moron who created it… You get it? I need flesh, not bones. Which means the corpses have to be somewhat fresh ones. That's a stupid condition."

Akame was not on the same page but did not speak. She was consciously recording the information she didn't hope Dorothea would discard.

"So, the person will come back to life. There is some kind of bond created which forces her to obey my orders. That is useful. Buuut, here come the cons. First, this person only has one life. It's not a perpetual resurrection, it's more of a second life and if she gets killed or if I cancel the activation, she dies for good."

Akame kind of knew it. The dead they killed died for good. And for the second condition, it was obvious but useful to know the details.

However, Akame did not expect what came next.

"Second… the cost. Resurrecting people for good does not cost mere energy, like the Teigu Yatsufusa. No. This one costs vitality… or to be exact, lifespan."

 _Lifespan? What does she mean?_ Akame frowned.

"For each hour a resurrected spends in this world, it costs me three hundred hours of my lifespan. If I maintain my dear friend Numa Seika alive for one day, it means my own lifespan is shortened of three hundred days. And of course, it stacks each time I resurrect another person. The price to maintain them 'alive' is my very life."

Akame quickly calculated.

One hour for the resurrected cost three hundred hours for the user.

One day would mean three hundred days. Nearly a year in exchange for a day. The price was absurdly high, but in a certain sense, it was logic.

Akame understood why this Teigu was treated as a failure and sealed. What was the point of resurrecting someone at that price and for such a short time?

Following the rules Dorothea explained, the resurrected could not stay even three months on earth until the user would die from the Teigu's price.

From what she had seen, Dorothea had resurrected up to eight people. Only from that, it meant her lifespan had been reduced of roughly eight years a day.

No, it was wrong. Akame didn't know when Dorothea had resurrected them. Excepted for Numa Seika, it was highly probable she had ressurected her warriors only when the Kingdom's Army had come to meet her. Otherwise, it would've been a waste of lifespan. However...

 _How many years has she spent? If she aims for immortality, isn't it a huge mistake?_

"You're probably wondering why I'm doing this if the cost is so great. Or why I'm not already dead. Simple. My own Teigu, Absordex, allows me to suck out strength from my preys… along with their lifespan. I can considerably extend my lifespan by devouring people. Of course, it's not enough to make me immortal, but it'll suffice for now. I'm sure I can seize immortality with the power of science."

She took a victory pose.

"So with Absordex, I absorb lifespan that I use with this other Teigu! The perfect combo, yeah! And in top of that, the sacred limitation that restricts oneself to only use one Teigu does not apply here! I hit the jackpot!"

"… you are doing all of this for immortality?" Akame asked.

"Uuuh, truth to be told, I also want to stay young and beautiful. If I were to reveal you my age, you would be bewildered…"

 _As I thought, she's completely mad. But at the same time, she's dreadful._

"I have a question. If you die, will the effects of this cursed Teigu wear off?"

"Hum, I didn't test it, but since my death would cut off the contract, I guess… yes?"

"Good. Thanks for all your explanations. Now, I'll bury you."

* * *

Akame moved at her maximum speed, ready to inflict the cut that would end the fight.

Numa Seika moved to intercept her, but having predicted his course of action, she spun to dodge Trisula's thrust.

Akame then intended to easily block Leone's blow and to directly kill Dorothea.

However, she committed a grave mistake.

In Akame's mind, Leone was here only to emotionally affect her. Since she did not have any weapon on her, she was not a real danger.

Bare handed, Leone was skilled but she needed her Teigu Lionelle to unleash her full potential.

Here, she would be used as a human shield.

Akame thought so.

But when she was on the verge of the death, Leone had fused with her Teigu, similarly to Tatsumi and Incursio.

Dorothea had resurrected her in this state. Which meant she did not need to equip nor to activate her Teigu.

With a surprising agility, Leone stepped aside, with the intent of striking Akame from the side where she was vulnerable.

Akame corrected her trajectory and in order to avoid that fatal blow, threw an intimidating slash.

As expected, Leone backed off.

"Guh?!"

A fist hit Akame's belly with a tremendous strength, sending her backwards.

Even if her attention focused on Leone, she also watched her surroundings, and still, she did not see Dorothea's attack coming.

Akame was back to square one, but now, she was injured. She touched her injury to check her condition.

 _Hadn't I strengthened my muscles to lessen the damages… This girl, she has enhanced her body?_

"Oooho? I'm amazed. People would usually spit their organs from that blow. You're quite the thing, aren't you?" Dorothea bantered. "I'm sure your taste will be… wonderful. And don't underestimate your friend. It's very convenient for me that she fused with her Teigu. I usually equip my puppets with Teigus or Shingus I recovered, but… she does not need one."

"I'm done not yet" Akame replied.

"I'm afraid you are. It shouldn't be very long now…"

Akame suddenly felt a vertigo and fell on one knee, supporting herself with Murasame.

 _What?! This sensation… poison? But how?_

Akame quickly checked her body, searching for a scratch, a cut, anything that could've poisoned her.

"Hmm. You're resistant. This poison was made to bring down an adult in less than ten seconds. To think you would stand so long."

"H-how?" Akame muttered.

"How did it reach you? Simple. The bomb I threw in the tent is not only an explosive. It also releases a toxic gas. People usually only care about the explosion and tend not to notice the gas…" Dorothea sneered.

 _At that moment…_

Akame remembered she indeed had inhaled smoke at that time. But exactly as Dorothea said, she didn't even bother about it.

"Mmmh… I'd like to enjoy you alive. To hear your moans and to caress that delicious skin… But I'd better be cautious."

Akame was in a dire predicament. Because of the poison, she could move at only a tenth of her capacity and her vision was blurred.

And on top of that, her enemies were in perfect shape.

… _I have to find a way…_

However, no matter how hard she was trying to put herself together, she couldn't find a decent strategy.

"Numa! Leone! Restrain and hold her tightly!"

Seeing movement, Akame tried to defend herself but in vain.

Trisula disarmed her, sending Murasame on the ground, out of her range. When she tried to riposte with bare hands, Leone, out of nowhere, blocked her arms.

Numa Seika grabbed and immobilized her legs, bringing her down. The two servants' grip was firm so she couldn't free herself.

Leone was holding her from behind, while Numa Seika was blocking her legs, preventing any kick.

Akame, utterly defeated, groaned.

"Let me go!"

"As if" Dorothea laughed, approaching her.

She leaned against Akame, caressing her and her sensible spots.

"Huuuh… such a lovely one… and these red marks? I don't know where they come from, but they are especially… sexy."

"Don't touch me… crazy bitch…"

Akame was fighting her opponents as well as the poison effects.

"Huh. I'll suck you out bit by bit. Once you're weakened enough, I'll enjoy you… deeply."

Dorothea opened her mouth large, her fangs clearly visible.

Akame recalled what happened to the men Dorothea bit.

 _No… I can't die like this?..._

Akame tried to push them back, to free herself harder than ever. Again, in vain. Murasame's curse and Dorothea's poison were too much for her body.

 _Tatsumi… I don't want to die like this… I…_

"Itadakimasuuu ~"

Dorothea's fangs penetrated Akame's neck.

* * *

At the same moment.

Budou who was facing Esdeath had achieved his metal projectile by raising ores from the ground with his magnetic attraction.

The former Great General took the giant bullet he just created and laid it on his right gauntlet. The projectile itself was a feet long.

"What do you mean, you do not intend to throw it?" Esdeath frowned.

Budou pointed his gauntlet towards Esdeath, as aiming at her.

 _Huh? Is this thing propelled? But I don't see how he would…_

Esdeath, knowing that Budou did not make light threat, prepared to defend herself.

" **Did you know? By creating an electric circuit with two metal rails and alimenting this loop, a tremendous force will be created and accelerate the speed of the projectile** " Budou explained.

"So what? And why are you telling me this?"

" **My gauntlet's metallic traits are the rails. And my Adrammelech itself provides the power. If I'm telling you this, it's because you have absolutely no chance of dodging what is coming. You'll be blown by my ultimate trump card. I can only use once, otherwise, it would destroy my Teigu.** "

Budou's Adrammelech shined, emitting electric waves and emanating a strong aura.

" **BEGONE, ESDEATH!** "

At that time, Esdeath realized the cold sweat on her forehead. Her mind froze.

 _He's not bluffing! He is totally not bluffing! I have to raise my defenses now, or I'll be crushed. But he's right; I can't stop that kind of projectile with my ice alone. I have to dodge, but where? Maybe he also predicted my reaction? But, come to think of it, it's strange. Not a second passed since he finished his sentence, and yet, I thought of a least seventy different words. It reminds me of something. Oh yeah, I heard that when you're on the verge of dying, your mind slows down. Wait. It means that feeling…_

" **RAILGUN!** "

Budou's shout coincided with his attack.

A burst, no, a deflagration occurred on his gauntlet.

… _is it death?_

Esdeath couldn't know that Budou' ultimate weapon, the Railgun, allowed a projectile to travel at three kilometers per second by making use of magnetic force powered by electricity.

Esdeath's world went blank.

* * *

Bulat's movements were slowed down because of his injury. He did not show any sign of pain, but because of his blood loss, his actions were dull.

Mine was tireless and the true danger came from her diabolic precision.

But Tatsumi's miscalculation was his own stamina. He –naively– had thought that he would hold against his old friends but in the end, it was not possible.

 _All-in. Do or die… heck, I've the feeling I've been doing this kind of gamble my entire life!_ he thought.

By activating the Water Dragon Sword's effect, he would be powered-up for three minutes. But because the activation caused intense pain for a few seconds, Tatsumi needed a way to divert the attention of his enemies.

He remembered the pain from that time.

 _I need five… no, four seconds would be enough..._

Tatsumi was desperately searching for an idea to buy him the time he needed.

With the power-up provided by the Water Dragon Sword, he could easily defeat the weakened Bulat with one or two strikes. And Mine herself wouldn't be a danger if he were to close the distance.

As he was struggling with his former friends while thinking, he suddenly heard a voice.

"Papa! You okay?!"

Tatsumi's heart throbbed.

 _Ryuu?!_

He turned his head, searching for the source of the voice and almost get killed by Mine's next shot.

"Papa! Where is Mama?!"

Upon hearing Nea's voice, Tatsumi finally realized they were behind him. Unprotected in the frozen plain.

 _What are they doing here?! More important, I have to…_

"RUN AWAY!" he shouted as loud as he could as Bulat was striking once again.

Nea and Ryuu were startled by Tatsumi's command and hesitated.

But at this moment, everything changed.

Tatsumi could not possibly know that the order gave by Dorothea to her puppets would be decisive in this situation.

"Kill whoever tries to sneak up in the camp, with the quickest and best method possible."

Thanks to Tatsumi's shout, Bulat and Mine now knew that these girls were very important to him.

In order to kill Tatsumi, the best method here was to use these girls against him.

Neither Bulat nor Mine would've applied such a plan, but Dorothea's order was absolute and leaded them to that conclusion.

This was one of the strength of that Teigu: the resurrected ones were truly revived and were capable of logical thinking even if it went against their principles.

Thus…

Bulat charged towards the girls, ignoring Tatsumi, wielding Belvaac with his valid arm.

Mine was aiming at them, ready to fire.

Tatsumi grasped the situation.

If he were to attack one of the two, the other would kill his daughters or attack him.

If he tried to save his daughters, probably the two would attack him this time, leaving him no chance.

That was probably the reason why Mine didn't shoot yet; she was keeping all the possibilities in mind.

Of course, Tatsumi still had the possibility to discard his daughters to preserve himself.

But that choice didn't even cross his mind.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

Tatsumi roared and rushed to intercept Bulat with all his speed.

He had to activate the Water Dragon Sword no matter what.

Running faster than he ever had, he caught up with Bulat and faced him. The face of his mentor, expressionless and terribly familiar, appeared right in front of him.

Bulat instantly changed his target and Belvaac went to meet Tatsumi.

Tatsumi blocked the axe blade with the Water Dragon Sword in his right hand and with the left, grabbed the axe's staff, immobilizing Bulat and himself.

The instant he did so, distant footsteps told him that Nea and Ryuu were running away.

And to his horror, he heard the two successive gunshots.

* * *

 **Is it a quintuple death flag?! Probably. Surely.  
** **I might have gone too far with the Railgun, I admit it... it's just, when I watched To Aru Kagaku no Railgun, I was like "heh if only Budou could do the same..."  
** **What else to say... sorry for the cliffhanger.**

 **Concerning the Teigu that ressurects the dead, I hope I've been clear. I was looking for a very restrictive condition, and the one who came to me was simply "it can truly revive people but in the end at the cost of your own life" and so it is treated as a failure.**

 **The three months implied by Akame come from this reasonment:  
\- For one day the resurrected spends on earth,it costs around one year of lifespan to the user.  
\- Thus, 3 months = roughly 90 days, which means 90 years of lifespan.  
\- If you die, since you're not here to maintain the "contract", the resurrected also dies for good.  
I created the conditions so that in this set up, only Dorothea with her Absordex is able to use it. Sorry if it sounds floppy :D  
PS: It is unclear if Absordex truly allows one to extend his lifespan in the manga, but I went for it. **

**Thanks for your support and 'till next time!**

 **Edit 5/13: I'm moving out tomorrow, setting up in my new home will take some time. I'll do my best not to delay the chapter too much!  
**


	11. Safe

**Greetings and apologies for the late chapter. Moving in a new house is a lot of work...  
But my new home is great, with a lot of space and above all, calm. Perfect writing conditions.**

 **I still hesitate for the story to conclude in two chapters or one longer... it will depend how things take form...  
** **I hope you'll enjoy the reading.**

* * *

Tatsumi knew it.

Mine's bullets would either kill him or the girls, depending on his choice.

He knew it but in the end, he let go of Bulat and dashed backwards as hard as he could, activating the Water Dragon Sword in the process.

Tatsumi decided and acted within a mere second.

As he was carried by the will of protecting his daughters, he somehow managed to ignore the terrible pain the Water Dragon Sword caused him.

He caught up with Nea and Ryuu and protected them with his very body.

When the bullets finally came, due to his enhanced sight and reflexes, he easily deflected them.

In fact, Tatsumi was not faster than the bullets. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn't have done it in time.

Fortunately for him, Mine had not fire the bullets directly toward Nea and Ryuu. Instead, she had directed her bullets to the sky, where she could've easily modified her trajectory. With that in mind, she could've chosen to shoot either Tatsumi or his girls.

* * *

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! RUN!" Tatsumi shouted.

His voice, amplified by the effects of the Water Dragon Sword, was ten times louder. His howling startled his daughters, but at the same time they understood that there was no room for discussion.

 _Why where they here?... Akame, Esdeath, your daughters are really bothersome!_ he thought.

He could picture Esdeath in his mind chuckling and Akame smiling at his line.

But now was not the time.

The pain was gone but his power-up would last only three minutes.

Tatsumi wanted to terminate the fight as soon as possible, but he was certain as long as Ryuu and Nea were in their range, Bulat and Mine would use them to bait him.

Any reckless assault would lead to a disaster.

Conclusion: he had to buy them time to run away in safety.

 _And after that?... I'll improvise something. The urgent matter now is to hold them back!_

Having made up his mind, Tatsumi carefully calculated his attacks against Mine and Bulat. He had to press on enough to keep them occupied but not to advance too far to counter Mine's bullets.

 _If I'm too close, she'll be able to shoot the girls. I have to keep a margin!_ he thought.

To his surprise, Bulat was weakening. He did not show any sign of trouble but his movements were slower than before.

This was probably due to his blood loss, and yet he did nothing to stop it. It made things easier for Tatsumi but the he did not try to take advantage of it, as it was possible for it to be a trap.

Tatsumi, having lost track of time, glanced behind him and to his relief did not see his daughters. They were either hidden or too far to be seen, but both cases were good to him.

 _Yosh! Now's the time to counteratt–_

Tatsumi suddenly felt weak.

The effects of the Water Dragon Sword dispelled.

* * *

The Railgun.

Budou's absolute technique, one he imagined and tested before his death. He could not use it twice as it would destroy his Teigu and considerably drain his battery charge.

Its destructive power was amazing, but the same went for the consumption. More than a trump card, it was a last resort.

With that in mind, Budou instead chose his Solid Shooter to be his trump card. Using his Railgun was too risky.

But in the present case, the fight with Esdeath… he had been ordered to defeat all his opponents no matter the cost.

Where all his other techniques had failed against Esdeath, the Railgun would succeed.

Or so Budou thought.

* * *

The instant Esdeath foresaw her death.

Skipping the gesture or the words she used to pronounce.

She activated Mahapadma with only her mental power.

More than a planned action, it was a reflex executed in order to survive.

Mahapadma's effect was to temporarily freeze everything in a certain radius around Esdeath, even time and space.

Budou's Railgun was a metal projectile propelled by electricity. Its velocity was huge, and electricity could not be frozen. Thus, despite Esdeath's power, the projectile could not be entirely stopped.

It only slowed it down for an instant.

And even with that instant, Esdeath did not manage to dodge it.

* * *

Of course, Budou didn't notice it as everything happened within an instant.

The Railgun pursued its trajectory, destroyed the ice wall Esdeath had created to lock them, and flew in the distance.

Esdeath was still standing, but she was hurt.

The projectile had scratched her right side, ripping off her flesh. She was bleeding a lot, but be it luck or skill, none of her organs were touched.

" **How?!** " Budou blurted out.

"Ghhh… one inch on the left and I was dead…" Esdeath gasped.

Examining her injury, she covered up the wound with ice, instantly stopping the bleeding. She would need medical treatment later, but it would suffice for the time being.

Esdeath moved despite the pain. Budou was temporarily unable to attack because of the usage of his Railgun.

Now was the time to strike and end the battle.

With a surprising speed for someone injured, Esdeath closed the distance and concentrated all her power in her left fist.

She hit the ground with all her strength, creating a giant hole where Budou fell, howling amidst the rubble, rocks and light snow.

Esdeath, thanks to her ice, flew at the top of the hole, safe.

She was not done yet. The hole did not kill Budou, and she knew he would find a way to quickly get out.

 _He can levitate with his magnetic power. For now, he's surely busy to free himself, so I have little time._

A loud shout resonated when a lightning, coming from below, almost touched Esdeath.

" **ESDEAAAAAAAAAAATH!** "

"Tch, that early?! I'm not ready!" she cursed.

She saw Budou's face, his eyes lit with anger and revenge, slowly emerging from the hole's bottom.

Esdeath suddenly changed her expression and grinned.

"Did you want me to say that?"

She laid her hand on the ground and unleashed her power.

Her hand, the ground, the hole, the three of them shined and…

 _ **CRONK**_

The walls of the hole turned into giant ice jaws that chewed Budou, grinding him. The hole had turned into a giant bear trap.

 _His power charge must be down to zero, so hopefully it has done the trick…_ Esdeath hoped, observing the deadly ice cage.

 _ **CRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**_

"You have to be kidding me…" Esdeath complained.

A ray of electricity pierced through the ice.

Hurt all over his body, standing on ice rubbles, Budou was aiming at Esdeath with his Adrammelech. However, no attack came.

" **… It seems I'm out of energy. A draw, huh…** " Budou slowly muttered.

It was obvious he intended to fight to the death, but still, he pronounced these words.

The meaning was clear as crystal: they would finish their fight bare handed as both of them could not use their Teigus anymore.

At least, that was what Budou firmly believed.

"A draw? No way. Your weakness, old man, has always been stamina and energy… compared to me, of course."

Esdeath was wryly smiling.

"You have been a worthy opponent. But it's over, Budou. Sayonara."

" **Wha–** "

" _Hagelsprung!_ "

A gigantic ice ball formed above Budou, slowly falling. Budou, still in the hole could not escape and was completely out of power.

 _ **RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**_

A terrific rumbling followed.

Esdeath watched her ice ball crush the former Great General.

Just to be sure, she dug up to check if he was really dead this time.

When she found a bloody pulp mixed with metal, she sighed.

"That was dangerous… he almost got me in the end…"

Esdeath checked her injury and estimated she could still go on for a few hours, as long as she didn't have to face another Teigu user like Budou.

"Now, I'll go help Najenda to corner the Northerners… I'm sure Tatsumi and Akame are doing fine."

The fight between former Generals was over.

* * *

For a moment, fear took over Tatsumi.

His power-up was gone. His trump card, his last resort, gone.

Bulat was badly wounded, but Mine was the greatest threat. Tatsumi alone had little chances to hold against these two.

His only hope was to wait for Akame to end this, but…

 _What if she needs my help? What if she's facing an even greater danger?_

There was something off. Under normal circumstances, Akame would already have killed her target. It was taking too much time.

 _So… I'll do it._

Tatsumi, as a man, as a caring husband, could not stand still. It was his duty to put an end to his former comrades and to check on Akame.

But his options were limited…to only one.

 _This is the only way_ , Tatsumi thought, parrying a slow but powerful swing of Belvaac's blade. _I have to use the Water Dragon Sword again in order to win. Since Big Bro is weakened, I can do it._

Akame had warned him about the risks of using the Water Dragon Sword in succession. Still, it was the only possible choice.

Tatsumi was not a fool. He knew he needed a break to activate and withstand the effects of his Shingu.

 _Yes… if they attack me while I'm withstanding the pain, I'm done for. I need some time and I have an idea._

Anticipating Bulat's next strike, Tatsumi dodged and, instead of attacking, violently kicked the snowy ground, creating an ephemeral screen that obstructed both him and his enemy's vision.

Right before kicking, he activated the Water Dragon Sword.

His plan was to hide for a second in the snow screen and use this time to use his power-up.

It was heads or tails: his enemies could either consider it a trap and wait for the ephemeral screen to dissipate, or to charge in.

If they were to choose the second option, Tatsumi thought he could react in time.

But all his calculations vanished the instant the fangs on the pommel of the sword bit him.

* * *

Tatsumi's world became one of pain and suffering. It was at a point he wasn't conscious of his surroundings. His sight, his hearing, all his sensations were gone, leaving only pain.

It was as if… every kind of pain he had experienced came back to him, a hundred, a thousand times stronger.

Tatsumi felt like his body was cut, burnt, hit, grinded, chewed. Breathing was like inhaling fire, tearing his lungs apart.

What seemed an eternity to him only lasted a few seconds. The longest seconds of his life.

Suddenly, a shock ran through his body and he came back to his senses.

His whole being was still aching, but at least he could move, see and hear properly.

 _It hurts so much I don't feel anything…_ Tatsumi barely thought.

Tatsumi sensed his power, his strength, but he was also struggling to remain conscious. His mind was slowly being swallowed by some kind of mist.

He understood he could not allow himself to weaken, or else, he would lose consciousness.

Tatsumi did not know how much time had passed during his intense suffering, but he instantly estimated this time to be a few seconds at most.

The snow screen he had raised just disappeared and he could see Bulat and Mine ahead of him.

It seemed they had chosen not to pursue him but to wait for him to impale himself on their formation.

Tatsumi didn't have the time to properly think about a plan. He simply didn't know if the effects of the Water Dragon Sword would wear off sooner since he had used it twice in a row.

 _Bulat is in position to cover Mine… I don't like it but I must eliminate him first!_

Tatsumi leaped forward, his broadsword raised, holding the grip near his chin, announcing a piercing attack.

When he arrived upon Bulat, the latter, seeing Tatsumi's move, tried to cancel his attack with a sweep of his axe.

At an incredible speed, Tatsumi suddenly modified his action. As he was about to strike, he brought back his sword and changed the thrust into an ascending slash.

Bulat did not even react.

The blow cut vertically Bulat's torso, leaving a large bleeding cut.

Tatsumi carried his assault until the end; carried by the momentum, he again changed the trajectory of his movement and his sword came back horizontally toward Bulat, stunned.

Within a second, a red cross appeared on Bulat's chest. Bulat himself was already spitting blood abundantly. He silently fell on the ground, dropping Belvaac in the process.

When it occurred, Tatsumi was not watching him. He was keeping an eye on Mine, who fired at the same time Bulat was killed for good.

This time, Tatsumi did not dodge.

He simply cut the bullet in half while running.

 _I wonder if there are many swordsmen that can cut bullets while attacking_ , he briefly thought.

Little did he know that in another universe, a boy clad in black would surpass him with a light saber.

To his surprise, Mine did not fire again. This was strange, as she had the time to do so. Why didn't she try?

This simple thought made Tatsumi suspicious and proved him right.

The instant he arrived on her, Mine suddenly fired the five remaining bullets of Prometheus. This quickfire was surely her ace in close quarter combats.

But Tatsumi, knowing Mine's genius, predicted this. Of course, he did not predict this move accurately, but he was certain Mine had thought of countermeasure.

When the five shots came, aiming right at his chest, Tatsumi quickly leaned forward, curving his back as much as he could, avoiding the deadly attack.

An instant later, he spun on himself, slashing Mine with the Water Dragon Sword, severing her arms.

As he didn't want to weaken, he quickly delivered the coup de grâce, putting an end to the girl who loved him once.

Only after that, Tatsumi realized what he had just done. He had killed his comrades, his friends, mercilessly, without a hint of hesitation.

This simple fact made him sick, but at the same time, his whole body was burning and aching, probably because of the Water Dragon Sword's backlash.

He wanted to go and help Akame, but his consciousness was dull and his thoughts confused.

Looking around him, he saw Ryuu and Nea, who were hiding in a bush afar, running toward him now that the fight was over.

Tatsumi wanted to tell them not to come, but his throat only emitted a muffled rasp.

 _At least, they're safe… huh?_

His vision started to blur and his sense of balance was troubled. It was obvious he could not continue to fight. Fortunately, he found a small rock and sat against it.

 _Damn… I'm that exhausted? Looks like using the power-up twice in a row was really a bad idea…_

* * *

A sharp pain ran through Akame's body when Dorothea bit her neck.

The sensation of having her blood sucked was hardly bearable but at the same time a little bit erotic.

But above all, it was disgusting, scary and painful. Several seconds passed, and…

All of sudden, Akame felt her body becoming lighter and her senses sharper.

Was it an effect of Dorothea's Teigu?

"Guaaaaaaaaaaaaah?!"

Dorothea let go of Akame, her hand covering her mouth. She clumsily backed off and fell on her hips, dropping the dagger Teigu.

"KKKKKkkkkkhhh!"

The sounds coming from her throat were as weird as scary.

Dorothea was not spitting, coughing, her eyes shaking and her face distorted with disgust and horror.

Eventually, she spoke to herself:

"W-w-w-what is this?! Why am I… is it… poison? But, but, I am immune to the one I gave to her… S-so why?!"

Suddenly, at the same time as Akame, she noticed something progressing on her hands.

Red marks. Like Akame's.

And Akame suddenly understood.

It was highly possible that Dorothea had somehow ingested Murasame's curse, the same weighting Akame's body.

Murasame's curse in this form was not lethal but considerably dulled one's body.

By sucking Akame's blood, Dorothea suffered from Murasame's curse and also took off some of the poison Akame had inhaled before. That was why Akame was slightly feeling better.

Of course, Dorothea was unaware of these facts but was distracted, trying to get what was happening to her.

Akame quickly gauged the situation.

Leone, positioned behind Akame, was restraining her arms with a submission move. Numa was doing the same with her legs. His head, near her thighs, was giving the image of a perverted man even if he had a poker face.

 _I can't use my arms nor my legs but I can still fight!_ _I just have to use my head…_

Akame focused and flipped the switch.

 _ **BURY!**_

Akame lowered her head and with the momentum gave Leone a formidable headbutt in the chin.

The sudden move caused Leone to release Akame and to fall on the ground, temporarily paralyzed. Akame's hit had obviously shaken her brains.

Swift as a snake, Akame leaned forward and grabbed Numa's head with her hands.

 _ **CRKK**_

Numa's neck produced an obscene sound when Akame broke it.

The lifeless corpse of the Hero of the North collapsed and before it touched the ground, Akame recovered Murasame.

Leone was hardly getting on her feet when Murasame's edge pierced her between her breasts, sending her back to the grave.

Within a few seconds, Akame killed two of her enemies, leaving only one.

Dorothea, still struggling against Murasame's curse, noticed Akame's doing.

"H-how?!"

For the first time, she seemed panicked.

Akame did not bother to give her an explanation.

For Akame's sake, Tatsumi's and even Esdeath's. For the Kingdom's sake, Dorothea needed to be eliminated here and now. Only that mattered.

Dorothea considered the situation. Her puppets were dead. Akame looked in better condition while herself was weakened by some unknown poison.

In consequence…

"Wait! Please! Don't kill me! I surrender!"

Dorothea bowed down on her four.

"Don't kill me!" she repeated. "I can become your ally! I can help you to become immortal, if you want to! I can revive someone dear to you! I can give you a stone that can accomplish anything, heal and revitalize anyone! I can create poisons that will ravage a country and even modify one's constitution! So please, don't kill me!"

Dorothea pleaded only to distract Akame and sneakily took a miniature bomb in a hidden pocket of her dress.

But.

"Gyahh?!"

Akame was no fool. The instant she saw Dorothea's hand slightly moving, she cut her whole arm with her katana.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! MY ARM! MY ARM! YOU FUCKING BITCH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Dorothea screamed, holding her bloody stump.

"It's over."

Akame's voice was colder than ice.

"The curse I'm bearing is not lethal, but the one delivered by this katana is. A single cut suffices. Murasame's curse will reach your heart in a few moments. You and your madness will extinct here. Goodbye, you freak."

"WHA… NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO LIVE AND REMAIN YOUNG FOREVER! PLEASE! SAVE ME! SAVE ME! I HAVE AN UNIVERSAL ANTIDOTE SOMEWHERE IN MY PACKAGE! PLEASE! BRING IT TO ME! I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT! PLEAAASE!"

Dorothea had become hysteric. That was the reaction of a coward faced with death.

"PLEASE! TAKE THAT KEY! FIND THE BOX! GIVE IT TO ME!"

Dorothea was showing Akame a small, tiny key she had pulled off her necklace.

Akame, however, did not move. She gazed indifferently at Dorothea who was wailing, cursing, screaming at the same time.

The ruckus stopped when Dorothea's face, now displaying her great age and fear met the ground.

Akame glanced at her surroundings. The deserted camp, the destroyed tent, the snowy ground, and the corpses all over.

 _The others deserve a grave, but not her_ , she decided.

However, such a task could not be accomplished by Akame alone and in her state of exhaustion.

 _I'm sorry, Leone… but I'll come back. This is a promise._

Still, Akame searched the rubbles of the tent and with a big piece of cloth she packaged all the alchemist stuff she found. She didn't want to leave such dangerous items here where anyone could pick it.

Potions, glowing stones, tubs, notes… she took it all, along with the dagger Teigu that could resurrect the dead.

When she checked on the other water tanks, they happened to be empty. They were probably Dorothea's storages, but she was relieved not to find more corpses inside.

Exhausted, still suffering from the poison gas and carrying a big load of stuff, Akame left the encampment, hoping not to encounter any powerful foe.

With Dorothea dead, Budou, Mine and Bulat were supposed to be neutralized for good.

 _But knowing Tatsumi and Esdeath, they have already won_ , Akame thought with a little smile.

* * *

Akame swiftly jumped down the rampart of the Northerners encampment, leaving right where she had previously entered.

Thanks to Dorothea's doing, she didn't encounter any sentinel on her way out, and even if the tents seemed empty, she made sure not to draw attention.

 _Given the consideration of Dorothea toward the Northerners, it's highly probable she sent them all on the battlefield though…_ Akame mentally grumbled.

Her improvised bag was heavy but it was a lesser harm compared to the danger the stuff inside represented.

Even if apparently, no one else could safely use the resurrecting Teigu aside from Dorothea, such a tool was too dangerous. They would probably have to destroy it, but Akame decided not to take that decision alone.

And for the notes and other items created by the mad scientist, Akame was certain they could be of use for the New Kingdom if used wisely.

 _Now that I think about it, we keep destroying Teigus one after another… I wonder, would it be a good thing to try to create new ones?..._

As Akame was lost in such thoughts, she suddenly sighted something unexpected.

The corpses of Mine and Bulat, with visible sword wounds.

 _I was right. Tatsumi did not wait for me to defeat them…_

She felt sad to see her comrades in that state. Then, she saw him.

In profile, Tatsumi was leaning against a small boulder with Nea and Ryuu hugging him. The three of them seemed asleep.

Such a view brought an involuntary smile on Akame's face. She found the three of them adorable, but also knew she would have to scold her daughters later.

 _Such troublesome daughters… to punish them, I'll have them carry this heavy stuff!_ she decided.

"Tatsumi! Nea! Ryuu! Wake up! It's still a battlefield here!" she called out.

None of them answered.

 _I see… I don't know why, but I'm sure Tatsumi used the Water Dragon Sword in succession. The burden was too high for him… But for Nea and Ryuu to come and nap with him!_

Akame approached Tatsumi from the side with the intention of pinching his collarbone to surprise him.

"Wake up!" Akame exclaimed.

When she touched it, Tatsumi's body slipped forward and collapsed.

It was at this moment.

Akame noticed the tears on her daughters' faces, who seemed to have cried until they fell asleep, exhausted.

The blood staining both the ground and Tatsumi's clothes.

* * *

 **No, I'm not tired of placing death flags. Not at all!**

 **Hmm, by the way, I realize I have changed the fightings here, where the ends are brutal and somewhat quick. I usually make a first engagement with light attacks then a final with all the trump cards, but here, it was the contrary. Though it's always interesting to try new approaches.**

 **I may repeat myself, but thanks a lot for your support!  
** **Just so you know, Strange Alliance reached the +44K views and I didn't expect it at all for a small fanfiction! Though I don't know how much the most viewed hit, it's still something that makes me really happy!**


	12. Close to You

**Hello!**

 **Mmmh first of all, for those who don't know, I wrote a small one shot on Doki Doki Literature Club!. If you could take a look, I'd be happy to hear your opinion!**

 **And now into the heart of the matter, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

– **Earlier–**

Tatsumi was doing his best to stay awake but little by little, he was giving in. The aftermaths of him using the Water Dragon Sword twice in a row had highly weakened him.

In top of that, his whole body was aching.

 _I… wish I could have talked with Big Bro and Mine one last time…_

Tatsumi's thoughts were clear in contrast with his physical sensations.

… _I guess they were still in 'combat mode'… But I would have liked to hear their voices once more._

Bulat's flashing grin. Mine's pout.

It was over. His dear comrades were lying, not far from him, covered with blood. Dead for good this time.

 _Moreover, I killed them with my own hands._

This thought alone sufficed to give him nausea.

However, it was done. He would live with that. He would bear that weight until the end of his days.

Footsteps attracted his attention and Tatsumi raised his head as much as he could.

"Papa!"

Two voices called him.

Immediately after, Nea and Ryuu arrived by his side. They looked worried but not harmed in any way.

 _Thank god…_ Tatsumi thought.

"Why did yo–"

Tatsumi coughed mid-sentence.

Something blocked his throat, making him cough even more violently. A warm liquid fell on his torso.

"PAPA!" Nea yelled.

 _What…_

Tatsumi realized he was covered with blood. His blood.

 _Why… it's not because of the Water Dragon Sword, right? Akame never mentioned that…_

He then noticed two red holes in his chest, leaking blood. Without any doubt, they were Mine's doing. He had been shot.

However, since pain was irradiating his whole body, he did not feel them particularly.

Tatsumi was so dizzy he didn't even panic.

 _When?..._ he tried to remember.

He searched his memories from the fight.

Then he finally found. There was only one moment when Mine could've shot him.

When he activated the Water Dragon Sword for the second time. When pain took over his entire being. It was highly probable that Mine shot him at this moment.

She probably shot through the snow screen he had raised. Tatsumi even recalled that some kind of shock brought him back to present at this time.

Soon after that, his eyelids became heavy.

 _Shit… my senses…_

He was cold. So cold. Tatsumi knew the meaning behind his chill.

 _I'll die… here? No… I don't want to!… I can't die here!_

Tatsumi wanted to live. He wanted to be with his family, now that everything was over.

 _I promised them several times I'd be there. I… It cannot end like this!_

Tatsumi was on the verge of crying. It was unfair. It was so unfair.

 _I fought before in Night Raid for this country's future. I fought earlier again, for everyone's sake. I did what I had to do. I did not run away._

Against his will, tears of anger and powerlessness ran on his cheeks.

 _So… why? Why is my only reward… death? Is that how things work? I will be separated from my family… Akame… Esdeath… Nea… Ryuu… is that what I'll get for everything I've done?!_

Tatsumi suddenly remembered the words his comrades told him when he joined Night Raid.

 _"Tatsumi. No matter how you dress it up, what we're doing is murder" Leone declared._

 _"There's no way there's any justice in that" Sheele added._

 _"Every person here could receive their retribution and die at any moment" Bulat concluded._

Tatsumi's anger vanished.

 _Yes… that's right. My reasons do not matter. I took lives, after all, so… it's my punishment. But even if I know I deserve it… it's still frightening…_

Tatsumi accepted his fate but even so, fear of death and of being separated from his family was hard to bear. What bothered him the most was the sadness his loved ones would feel.

As he was having such thoughts, Nea and Ryuu were holding him by his arms now, trying to bring him on his feet, their eyes full of tears.

With their strength, they managed to do it, but the moment they let go of him, he fell back against the rock, breathing hard.

Ryuu and Nea leaned forward to grab him again but Tatsumi used what was left of his forces to shook his head.

"Papa…We have to go… we have to find Mama and Mama…" Nea implored.

Ryuu was about to say something but Tatsumi extended his arm to grab her tiny hand. He hardly did the same with Nea.

Tatsumi opened his mouth, moist with blood. He hesitated, not knowing what to say.

He wanted to apologize. He wanted to tell them to find Esdeath and Akame, to run, not to worry…

A rasp finally came out of his throat. Five words.

"I will always love you."

Tatsumi barely pronounced these words without coughing and even managed to smile.

His consciousness faded.

* * *

– **Present Time–**

Akame's heartbeat stopped for a moment.

 _No. No. No, no no._

She had seen Tatsumi in that state several time in the past. About to die, dying… even dead. But each time, he made it back. Each time, he managed to come back and smile to her, apologizing.

Even if his present injuries –two holes in the chest, probably caused by Mine's gun– were serious, Tatsumi's top-notch vitality was one of his strong points.

 _Yes. That's it. He's injured but he'll be okay. I just have to get him back to the camp... and Nea and Ryuu, too…_

Akame kneeled down and gently took Tatsumi's wrist, looking for a pulse.

Nothing.

She gently leaned him on the floor.

Akame mustered her courage and looked at his face, where sweat and blood mixed up.

Two green, empty eyes were looking down, frozen but a smile had blossomed on his face.

Akame's heart shattered.

It couldn't be. It couldn't.

 _Tatsumi saved me. Tatsumi brought me things I would've never dreamt of. Tatsumi broke my shell. So… he can't die here, right?_

Resisting the overflowing tears, Akame stared at Tatsumi.

"… I wanted to be close to you forever and always…" she muttered. "The pricelessness of repeatedly grasping your hand… I hoped it would continue forever, repeating every day…"

However, Akame's voice was no longer reaching Tatsumi.

She noticed that Tatsumi's eyes, not possessing the light of life, were wet with tears.

 _Do your eyes sparkle because you know those things are finite?..._

Akame closed her eyes and denied it all, melting the scene before her eyes into an untruth.

But before long, she let out a scream of agony and powerlessness.

* * *

Esdeath was being bandaged by a doctor in one of the medical tents of the Kingdom's camp.

Being considered as an officer, she had priority over the common soldiers.

Night had fallen upon the world and the battlefield covered with corpses that now belonged to crows.

Earlier, under Esdeath's and Najenda's directions, the Kingdom's army crushed the remnants of the Northerners.

During Esdeath's duel with Budou, the Kingdom's soldiers leaded by Najenda took the upper hand. Their Teigu users, experienced officers and superior gears were too much for the Northerners.

They were despaired and had nothing to lose. They fought fiercely, bravely, but lost as the difference in both manpower and firepower was too great.

The imbalance aggravated when Esdeath finally came back. With her large-scale attacks, she alone brought the Northerners on the knees.

True to her promise to Tatsumi whom asked her not to be merciful, she did her best to destroy her opponents' moral. When the Northerners understood there was no chance for them to win, they surrendered en masse.

With thousands of prisoners, the Kingdom's army simply decided to send them back to their original camp, but this time surrounded it with a security cordon in order to prevent any attack.

There was lot of decisions to take concerning the Kingdom's future relations with the Northern Tribes though.

For the time being, Najenda decided to count the dead, heal the wounded and resolve the supply matters, as she also had to feed the surviving Northerners.

Once done with her treatment, Esdeath exited the medical tent and walked through the camp.

The camp was filled with moans and cries of pain but also with cheers celebrating the end of the war. Esdeath enjoyed the cold air as she was marching toward Najenda's pavilion.

She was certain Tatsumi and Akame would meet her there.

 _Should I go and bring Nea and Ryuu first?_ she asked herself. _Mh. I came back late, so I guess Akame and Tatsumi already picked them…_

Esdeath was craving for a bath and a new outfit as she was sweaty and her clothes stained with blood.

 _But first, Tatsumiii! ~_ she joyfully thought. _Since I managed to spare that many Northerners, I'm sure he'll be happy. Oh, I could ask him to bathe with me? Hehe…_

Esdeath was still grinning when she reached the pavilion. She found weird that no one was guarding the entrance but did not pay it attention and entered.

"I'm back!" she proudly announced. "Did you miss me?"

* * *

Esdeath's cheerful attitude changed the instant she walked inside the tent.

There was only Najenda there, sat on a chair, still in her combat uniform, a painful expression on the face.

No trace of Akame, Tatsumi, Nea and Ryuu.

Najenda raised her head and blinked when she saw Esdeath.

"What happened?" Esdeath immediately asked. "Where are the others?"

Najenda closed her eye.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered.

It was the worst thing she could possibly say to Esdeath in these circumstances.

Esdeath walked and giving vent to her impulse, grabbed Najenda's throat.

"Urgh!..."

Without any apparent effort but emanating a frightening killing intent, Esdeath lifted Najenda with one hand.

 **"What happened? You have exactly three seconds to tell me!"** Esdeath threatened.

"T-Tatsumi is…"

 **"Tatsumi? Tatsumi is what?"**

"…"

When she heard the name of her beloved, Esdeath tightened her grip, causing Najenda to almost pass out.

Esdeath somehow managed to refrain herself and violently threw Najenda on ground.

Najenda, on her four, was pressing her throat and violently coughing.

"Where is Tatsumi? Where are my daughters?" Esdeath questioned.

"… your tent…" Najenda muttered.

Esdeath turned back and exited the tent in a hurry.

* * *

It took Esdeath less than ten seconds at top speed to come back to their tent.

When she entered, she felt a cold dagger piercing her heart.

The tent was lit only with a small lantern on the ground.

On one of the cots was resting Tatsumi. Nea and Ryuu were crying on his chest, shaking and sobbing.

Akame was sitting right next to Tatsumi, her hands on her knees, looking lost and broken. An improvised bag was left on the ground.

… _it… can't… be…_

Esdeath's gaze was fixated on Tatsumi.

Strands of brown hair, wet with sweat and blood, were falling on his delicate face. His eyes were closed.

Tatsumi was still wearing his combat outfit, bloody and torn. It seemed he was sleeping…

… excepted he was not breathing at all.

Wordless, Esdeath approached Tatsumi's body and gently took his hand, hoping for a reaction, a pulse.

Nothing.

Tatsumi's hand was _so_ cold. A hand once warm that held Esdeath's and melted her heart.

… _no…_

"Tatsumi?..." Esdeath unconsciously called.

At this moment, Nea, Ryuu and Akame noticed Esdeath's presence.

Ryuu and Nea clumsily left Tatsumi's chest and embraced Esdeath, still crying.

"Mama!... Mama!... It's… Papa is… our fault…"

"Papa protected us… and he… he…"

Ryuu and Nea tried to explain what happened but their explanation was drown in their tears.

Esdeath, shaken, instinctively caressed her daughters' hairs.

Akame spoke. It was as if she was talking to herself. Her tone was empty, her voice low, her eyes dead.

"…when I arrived… he was already…"

Akame began to tremble. Her red eyes filled with tears while her features tensed.

"…dead…"

When Esdeath heard that harsh, cold truth, something inside her broke.

"Aaaah…Aaaah…"

Esdeath's felt something growing inside her chest.

From the outside, she looked almost mad, wide-eyed, breathing hard.

She had seen Tatsumi dying twice.

The first time, she had felt empty.

The second time, she had snapped out.

But at these times, Tatsumi hadn't confessed to her and Tatsumi was not her daughters' father.

The peaceful years they had lived as a family had strengthened their bonds and relation.

If possible, it had brought Esdeath's love toward Tatsumi to tenfold.

And the more you love someone, the more you suffer when this person dies.

Thus, Esdeath's pain at this very moment was unbearable.

"Aaah… **Aaaah…AaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"**

Esdeath's shriek shook the entire Kingdom's encampment. Ryuu and Nea blocked their ears, afraid, and a surreal silence covered the night.

Fortunately, the sight of her scared and crying daughters brought back Esdeath to reason, though she was hurting as never before.

For a second, Esdeath almost grabbed Akame by the neck, the same she had done with Najenda but Ryuu, as if sensing the danger, grabbed her firmly.

She began to explain, her voice faltering because of her weeping, what happened back at the Northerners' camp.

How Nea and her decided to go check on their parents as they were worried. How they put themselves in danger and how Tatsumi saved them.

How Tatsumi got shot, how they tried to bring him back. And his last words.

Akame took over at this point. She first told Esdeath about their confrontation with Mine and Bulat, fact that Ryuu overlooked.

She explained her their plan to split up, how her fight went, and her panic when she found Tatsumi unconscious with Nea and Ryuu at his side.

Tatsumi's body, overworked by the usage of the Water Dragon Sword, did not sustain the blood loss he suffered from Mine's shots.

He was gone.

Once her story achieved, Akame sank back into silence, staring at Tatsumi's body lying down on the cot.

Esdeath was terribly conflicted.

Bluntly put, it was her daughters' fault that Tatsumi was dead. But…

Could she blame them for being worried about their parents? Could she punish them for that? No, could she punish them in the first place?

The obvious answer was no.

Then, could Esdeath blame Akame? No. Akame was innocent. Their choice to split up was the best one, and Tatsumi was already dead when she came back.

Esdeath couldn't put the blame on anyone and that fact was hurting her even more: it simply meant Tatsumi's death could not have been avoided.

… _it could've. If Tatsumi had decided not to protect our daughters but himself instead… but Tatsumi would never do that…_ Esdeath thought. _Neither would I…_

She let herself fall down on the ground.

 _This was not supposed to happen. This was not supposed to be like that. Tatsumi should still be alive. Tatsumi should be hurt, but alive. We would've scolded him. He would've smiled, we would've laughed together, and once in the bed, we…_

"… I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I have to talk to you, Akame, Esdeath…"

Najenda was standing at the entrance of the tent, followed by two guards. She was still massaging her throat but didn't look resentful.

"Get the hell out of here" Esdeath blurted.

"… It's important" Najenda insisted.

Esdeath's glare became scary.

" _Important?_ My husband… My daughters' father took part in a war that did not concern him. He fought and gave his life for you, _General Najenda._ Don't you dare tell me what is _important_ or I swear, I'll kill you."

"There's hope" Akame suddenly muttered.

Not paying attention to Esdeath's, Najenda's and her daughters' reactions, she crawled and searched the bag she had brought back from the Northerners camp.

A few moments later, she exhibited a black dagger with red lines running on the blade. It looked like the weapon itself was pulsing.

Esdeath frowned.

"This is…"

Najenda was skeptical.

Akame nodded.

"Yes. This is the resurrecting Teigu."

"Akame… you mean, you want to… resurrect Tatsumi?" Esdeath asked. "Wait, how does this thing even work?"

Akame took a deep breath and briefly explained them how the Teigu worked and its terrible price.

"So… eventually, we could… bring him back…"

Esdeath closed her eyes. Immediately, she pictured Tatsumi.

How it would be to see his smile again, to hug him, to sleep with him… even for a short time… Yes. It would be wonderful.

Esdeath approached Akame.

"?!"

She slapped her.

Nea, Ryuu, Najenda and Akame were aghast at that sudden action.

Esdeath stared at Akame.

"… I almost agreed with you… I almost let you do this… madness…"

"I don't understand…" Akame murmured. "You, more than anyone… should want Tatsumi to be back. Don't you?"

"Don't insult me. Of course, I want him back. How could I not? But _you_ have forgotten one thing…"

Esdeath's tone was sad but firm.

"Tatsumi would never accept to be brought back at the cost of your life or mine. He would never agree to that. Doing this… would be an insult to him."

Akame gritted her teeth but did not deny it. Of course, Tatsumi would think this.

Resurrecting him at the price of her lifespan would be ruining all his efforts to create a safe future for them. It would be meaningless and hurt him more than anything.

Akame eventually dropped the dagger and wept in silence.

"… Again… I need to talk to you…" Najenda pleaded. "Esdeath, think about it… as you said, if we don't settle the Northerners' matter now, Tatsum'is doing will be in vain…"

Esdeath sent her a cold glare.

"… I guess you're right. Fine. Let's get done with that…"

Akame wiped off her tears and get up.

Esdeath and her prepared to follow Najenda outside but before leaving, Esdeath patted Nea and Ryuu's heads.

"…Watch over Papa, alright?"

"…yes, Mama…"

"We'll be right back. Wait for us" Akame added.

* * *

Instead of leading them in her personal pavilion, Najenda took Akame and Esdeath to a near abandoned campfire.

She lit a cigarette with a firebrand and stared at the dying flames.

"I know I already told you this but… I'm really sorry about Tatsumi. I can't imagine your pain, so I won't say crap like 'I understand'."

"So shut up" Esdeath spat. "Focus on the current matter."

Najenda nodded. Esdeath was obviously trying to suppress her grief.

"Very well. So, concerning the Northerners… Akame, I'd like to hear your report about what you found and who you killed."

Akame told her what happened inside the camp, Dorothea's madness, her fight against the alchemist scientist, Numa Seika and Leone.

She also mentioned all the materials she had found and brought back.

"I see. In the end, it's over, right? We don't have to fear another living dead…"

"No, we don't" Akame confirmed.

"Concerning the Northerners, I feel bad about them. They have been manipulated, paid a hard price… We captured thousands of them, but even so, there are many who don't believe their hero is dead."

"What a bunch of fools" Esdeath commented with disdain.

"They are despaired, that's all. This situation is a tough one. We can't just mass murder them but they will always be resentful toward us…" Najenda sighed.

"Killing them would solve the problem though" Esdeath remarked. "But again, that's not the Kingdom's way of doing things, right? Tatsumi too wouldn't want that."

"They are disarmed. The best we can do is send them back in the North… but with their number thinned like this and their country not ready for the winter, they will starve to death" Najenda said with a bitter tone.

Akame tilted her head.

"Why don't we provide them food and resources?"

Najenda laughed.

"Akame, that's politically impossible. You would ask the citizens of the Kingdom to hand _their_ resources to the ones who attacked them. Something like 'hey, we tried to ravage your country but we lost so can you at least feed us? Thanks!'…"

"So, the best thing we can do is to let them die…"

"… there is no other way. And the higher ups will be relieved that the Northern threat is definitely gone. No one will blame us for that choice, but like you, I can't find myself to approve it."

Najenda crushed her cigarette on the ground.

"There is another matter we have to talk about. The Teigu you found, Akame. I personally think its power is too great for human hands. But, given its restrictions and its cost, I think no one can use it now. Under these conditions, I think it's safe to keep it and study it…"

Esdeath snorted.

"Heh. Looks like you too are losing your mind. Your way of thinking about this Teigu is a logical, practical one. But you forget one thing. Nothing in this mess is logical or practical. If we followed logic, would we think that a vampire alchemist scientist would resurrect people and invade us? No. And I'm certain, one day or another, someone will give to his desires and use that damned Teigu. You. Akame. Or me…"

Neither Akame nor Najenda could deny that the idea of using the Teigu for their personal interest crossed their mind. Even Akame had this idea moments earlier.

"That's why, we have to destroy it now. We will let the dead rest in peace. We will let Tatsumi rest in peace. But for that, we need to destroy that forbidden relic. Do you agree?"

"… For me to be reasoned by _you_ , the world has truly gone mad…" Najenda whispered.

"Agreed. But… she's right" Akame pointed out.

"… I suppose even if I refuse, you will do it nonetheless?" Najenda sighed.

"Indeed."

"As expected. Right, let's do it. Where is the Teigu?"

"Inside our tent. In the bag I brought back with all the alchemic stuff inside" Akame replied.

"Let's go. The sooner the better."

Steeling their resolve, the three girls came back inside the tent, Esdeath first.

However, the moment she entered, she suddenly stopped, causing Najenda and Akame to bump into each other.

"Hey, why do you–"

"Tatsumi?"

Najenda's complain was interrupted by Esdeath's muttering.

At this moment, she and Akame understood what had caused Esdeath to stop like this.

In front of them.

Tatsumi, sitting on the same cot he was lying before, was hugged by Nea and Ryuu.

His green eyes were wide open, revealing his confusion, as he looked aghast.

"Why am I… alive?"

When Esdeath and Akame heard his voice, they shuddered.

"Mama! Look! We brought back Papa!" Nea said with a joyful voice.

It was at this moment Esdeath realized Nea was holding a black dagger in her hand.

 _Both Nea and Ryuu were present when Akame explained how the Teigu worked…_ Esdeath thought, horrified.

Nea had used the forbidden Teigu to resurrect her father, despite the terrible cost.

* * *

 **So, confession time! The idea of the sequel was born from that idea: what if, you were to lose someone extremely dear to you and be able to bring him back at the cost of your life? Would you do it? Would you let him/her go, or would you enjoy your moments together even for a short time?** **It may sound stupid but the entire plot has been built to create that situation.**

 **Useless anecdote: Akame's words at the end of the 2nd paragraph are from the song "Close to You" by niki.**

 **I wonder, did any one of you readers predict that? I did my best to conceal that plot twist so not lying, I'd be kinda disappointed if one of you did lol. I had a lot of fun reading your suppositions. You can imagine me like "hahaha you called it but you don't know there is a second layer!"**

 **Anyway, a lot of thanks for your feedback and fidelity!  
I'd want to say the next chapter will be the last but nothing is certain in this world... **

**Take care & see you! **


	13. Eternal Love (END)

**Hello & thanks for sticking 'till the end!  
**

* * *

The scene displayed in front of Akame, Esdeath and Najenda was hard to believe.

Rather than that, it was an incredibly painful one to watch because of their conflicted emotions.

They thought they'd never see Tatsumi again. They barely accepted that their moments together were gone and agreed to let him rest in peace.

And now, Tatsumi was alive, brought back by his own daughter using the resurrecting Teigu at the cost of her very lifespan.

One hour of life for Tatsumi would cost Nea three hundred of her own. It would be nearly a year for a day.

The logical conduct at this moment would've been for Akame and Esdeath to kill Tatsumi on the spot in order to preserve Nea's lifespan.

But people were not moved by logic and neither Akame nor Esdeath could've killed Tatsumi with their own hands.

That's why, they forgot everything and rushed to embrace Tatsumi.

Thus, the latter was literally buried under his wives and daughters, each one of them trying to hug him harder than the others.

"Tatsumi! Tatsumi!" Akame wept and moaned.

"Tatsumi…" Esdeath sighed, her face buried in Tatsumi's hair, sniffing him like a drug.

Nea and Ryuu were smiling, enjoying their father's warmness, tightly gripping him with their tiny yet strong arms.

The sight of this 'happy family' caused Najenda's heart to throb, as she knew this temporary happiness was destined to disappear.

* * *

Akame and Esdeath eventually recovered their minds and let go of Tatsumi. Nea and Ryuu, however, were still clinging to him.

 _It's understandable. They assisted to his death… it's only normal they don't want to leave him even for a second. But, they will have to…_ Akame sadly thought.

All the persons in the tent were still wearing the same cloths, and in Najenda, Esdeath, Akame and Tatsumi's cases, they were stained with blood and covered with dust.

Najenda asked them to change and to come to her tent to ponder over Tatsumi's matter. They did not openly talked about it as Tatsumi was already very confused.

They would at least take time to change themselves and properly speak about it not to take a hasty decision or to provoke another disaster.

And yet, they could not wait, as every hour Tatsumi spent with them taxed Nea with a heavy toll.

While changing, Tatsumi considered the two scars on his chest, reminders of his death. When Akame and Esdeath noticed his dark look, they gulped and feigned not to see it.

None of them could imagine the storm raging inside Tatsumi's head.

… _I'm sure I died…_ he thought, putting some shirt on. _It means, I've been brought back, like big bro and Mine… It's not how things should…_

He sneakily took a glance at his family.

 _Yes. I desire to be with them. I should be relieved, happy… so what is this feeling inside of me? Why do I feel like I don't belong here?..._

Given their behavior, it was obvious Akame and Esdeath were hiding something but they would surely talk to him about it later. Tatsumi was sure of it.

Thus, Tatsumi did not ask any question.

He didn't know the truth would hurt him more than anything in the world.

* * *

Once wearing proper and clean clothes, the whole family came once again to Najenda's pavilion. Both Akame and Tatsumi were carrying their weapons. It was not a calculated move but rather an habitude.

Despite the tardive hour, Nea and Ryuu insisted to come along, not wanting to let go of their papa, which was understandable.

Nea kept the dagger Teigu. At first, Akame and Esdeath thought of taking it back, but they considered that Nea would surely protect it better than anyone until they'd recover it.

It was the middle of the night, however, the camp was filled with tension. Every soldier on guard duty looked tensed, probably due to the battle of the day and the fact that there were still survivors among the Northerners.

The battle was over but there were still things to settle.

"So, we're here again, huh?" Esdeath mumbled when they entered Najenda's tent.

Tatsumi couldn't help but smile. Esdeath was right, they had spent more time inside Najenda's pavilion than all the superior officers in the Kingdom's army.

"Hello again" Najenda said when she saw them.

As usual, she was sitting on a chair, arms and legs crossed. She had washed her face and put on a fresh uniform, making her looking slightly better.

However, her face was still worried and her unique eye clouded with anxiety. As a commandant, she fatally knew how things would end, and she feared only one thing: Esdeath's reaction.

Akame, Tatsumi, Esdeath, Nea and Ryuu saluted Najenda and took a sit. Needless to say, both Nea and Ryuu sat on their dad's thighs.

Najenda first briefed Tatsumi about the Northerners. The same as Akame, Tatsumi was not particularly enthusiastic about the options they had concerning the defeated Northerners.

However, he admitted that they had no viable way to solve the matter without any victim. A war without victims was not possible, and Tatsumi, as a former assassin, was aware of that.

Nevertheless, the eye of the storm was still to come. Najenda, Akame and Esdeath still had to announce Tatsumi the circumstances of his resurrection.

The only question that remained was: how were they supposed to do that?

Was there only a way to tell someone something like this?

Esdeath was hardly imagining it.

 _So, it would be something like… "Hey, Tatsumi. Did you know? Your daughter, affected by your death, resurrected you with a forbidden Teigu that drains her very lifespan. In barely three months, she will die and so will you because she won't be there to maintain you alive. In short, your presence is but a curse to her!"_

Tatsumi was a kind soul, loving his family more than anything.

For sure, he could not bear to harm –consciously or not– his precious, beloved family.

 _Maybe there is a cure. Maybe there is a way to keep him alive, but… each day we will spend to search for another solution will consume Nea's lifespan._

Najenda, Akame and Esdeath were exchanging glances, prompting each other to speak.

Finally, Najenda deeply sighed and braced herself.

"Tatsumi. I have no doubt you probably guessed it, but you… died."

Tatsumi tensed.

"… I knew. And now, you're about to tell me I've been resurrected, like all the others, right?" he wryly smiled.

Najenda nodded.

Tatsumi caressed his daughters' heads.

"It should not be that way, I'm aware of that. Though, I'm happy to be able to be with my family. If it has to be, I'll gladly accept it. It's more than a killer like me deserves."

Tatsumi's warm smile and words crushed Esdeath and Akame's hearts.

His kind, pure behavior, his honest words only reminded them that _one way or another, he was destined to die again._

They would be separated again.

"Akame?" Tatsumi called with a worried voice.

"…?"

Akame realized the tears flowing from her eyes.

"Akame? What's wrong?" Tatsumi asked, getting up to approach her, seconded by Nea and Ryuu.

Akame tried to come up with an excuse. She wiped off her tears, but they just wouldn't stop to flow.

Upon seeing Akame's silent weeping, Esdeath bit her lip hard. She did her best to conceal her sadness too and turned her head away.

Tatsumi caught a glimpse of her sudden movement and frowned, lost in incomprehension.

 _Did I say something wrong?_ he thought.

Somehow, he felt that Akame and Esdeath's behaviors were not moved by happiness. It was something else.

"Why are you crying?" he gently insisted, softly caressing Akame shoulder.

At the contact, Akame shuddered and all of sudden, embraced Tatsumi once again, her body shaking, sobbing.

Surprised by this reaction, Tatsumi kissed Akame's hair and slowly, delicately caressed her back as he had done many times.

"Why are you crying?..." he murmured.

Akame's weeping abruptly stopped as she tried to catch her breathing.

Esdeath and Najenda closed their eyes as they felt Akame was about to genuinely answer Tatsumi.

"Be-because–"

Akame gulped and clinched to Tatsumi even harder.

"–I know you're bound to disappear."

* * *

Tatsumi reassuring smile froze.

Esdeath held her breath along with Najenda and Akame resumed her weeping.

"What do you mean, Akame?" Tatsumi questioned.

But Akame did not answer.

Najenda decided to take over at this point.

"Tatsumi. I need you to… stay calm and listen to me."

Tatsumi did not bargain and nodded, still trying to comfort Akame with Nea and Ryuu.

"You've been resurrected. You're aware of that. But…you don't know the circumstances… nor the price for you to be alive."

Najenda stared at Nea, from whom the dagger Teigu emerged from her pocket and quickly reported her attention to Tatsumi.

"A Teigu has been used on you. This Teigu can bring someone back to life. Not imitating it though as Yatsufusa did. It resurrects someone from good, with his heart and soul. The person can also die a second time and this time for good. It's truly a resurrection, the way we see it."

Tatsumi nodded. There was nothing abnormal here given his state. Well, if resurrecting someone wasn't something abnormal, of course.

"…but there is a price."

This single sentence sufficed to make Tatsumi turn white.

Of course there was a price. As a Teigu user who himself risked his life using one, Tatsumi should've known there was a price.

And if obtaining power like he did with Incursio almost cost him his life… what of resurrecting someone?

"What is the price?..." Tatsumi asked, full of fear.

"From what we know… One hour of life for the resurrected one costs the user three hundred hours of his own lifespan. One day equals nearly a year of lifespan. So… depending of the age of the user it would not exceed three months of resurrection. If the user dies… the resurrected dies too."

Tatsumi assimilated the information given to him and suddenly reached terrible conclusions.

 _Someone resurrected me. Even though, I am to die sooner or later…again. And worst of all, the someone who used the Teigu is actually paying my presence with his or her very lifespan._

Tatsumi's eyes widened and he began to tremble.

It was only a natural reaction. Who could bear such revelations?

What seemed like an infinite amount of time passed before Tatsumi talked again.

"Who… brought me back?" he whispered, afraid of knowing.

It could only be Esdeath or Akame who did so, driven by despair.

Tatsumi now considered his life as a nuisance. He was only hurting his family, by the Teigu's price and by the fact that he would die no matter what they would do.

Najenda opened her mouth and closed it, looking hesitant.

"Who?" Tatsumi insisted.

The answer did not come from Najenda.

"I did, Papa! I brought you back!" Nea exclaimed with a big smile.

Tatsumi's heart skipped a beat.

 _Nea… did this?_

"But…how…why?" he stammered.

Nea tilted her head, intrigued.

"Everyone was so sad Papa was gone. So when I heard that with the dagger, I could bring Papa back, I did it! Now, Papa, Mama, Mama, Ryuu and I can be together!"

Nea's innocence was frightening. There was no ill intention hidden behind her action. She just wanted her papa back.

Her parents were always to forget how young she was, and thus, that she didn't have any sense of reality.

Tatsumi realized he could not blame her for being pure and for loving him that much.

"Nea…you… you know you will die if I stay here?" Tatsumi whispered, each word hurting his heart.

He sensed Najenda and Esdeath's glares. Akame was still shaking.

Nea gave him a bright smile.

"I know. But I don't care. I just want to be with Papa even if it's for one more minute. Oh, but I feel the same about Mama and Mama! I don't want any one of you to be gone."

Tatsumi was at loss for words.

"But…it's… you can't… I don't…"

Nea shrugged.

"It's all fine by me. After all… A world without you in it…"

At this moment, Tatsumi realized how much his 'death' had pained Nea.

"…Wouldn't be worth anything."

* * *

Tatsumi tapped Akame's shoulder, asking her to let go.

When Akame released him, he crouched in front of Nea and looked at her in the eyes.

"Nea. I'm sorry… so sorry I died."

His apology sounded idiot to his ears, but Tatsumi didn't mind. He had to speak his mind.

"I didn't want to abandon you all. I still don't want…"

"So it's okay, Papa?" Nea smiled.

"…no it's not. I have to go. You… have to let me go. I don't belong here. I'm only surviving by hurting you. You can't die with me. So please, Nea. I will always love you, but you have to let me die."

Tatsumi's words caused Najenda, Esdeath and Akame's hearts to throb.

Basically, Tatsumi was asking to die. He was asking to die with his family in front of him, knowing he would never see them again.

The world 'painful' was surely far from enough to describe Tatsumi's state. But he did not falter.

"NO!"

Nea suddenly shouted, crying.

"I DON'T WANT PAPA TO DIE!"

Nea backed off, firmly holding the dagger Teigu in her hands, like a talisman or a charm.

"Please… Nea…" Tatsumi implored, but Nea firmly shook her head.

Tatsumi's heart was already shattered by knowing he was fated to die. However, seeing his daughter crying in front of him, only moved by love toward her dad, hurt him even more.

Tatsumi resolved himself.

 _I don't have any other option left._

He drew the Water Dragon Sword.

At this sight, Akame, Esdeath and Najenda feared that Tatsumi was going to attack Nea one way or another, or break the dagger Teigu.

He did nothing of that sort.

Tatsumi smiled and raised his sword, the edge pointing toward his own chest.

"Sorry, you all."

"TATSUMI, DON'T!" Akame shouted by reflex.

Too late.

Tatsumi closed the eyes and thrusted.

"PAPA STOP!"

Nea's shout, filled with despair, resounded in the tent.

And the Water Dragon Sword's tip stopped a few millimeters from Tatsumi's chest.

Everyone in the tent froze.

Tatsumi looked more surprised than anyone.

"What? I can't…"

It seemed he was really trying to commit suicide, but for a mysterious reason, he could not transpierce himself.

Esdeath suddenly understood.

"The Teigu!..."

"What?!" Najenda exclaimed.

"It creates a bond between the resurrected and the user. The first is forced to obey the second! Dorothea controlled her puppets like this!"

Akame turned her head.

"You mean that… Nea is _controlling_ Tatsumi?"

"Controlling… I don't think the word is appropriate here, but he will obey her orders!"

Tatsumi, Nea and Ryuu also heard this.

Before his daughters could react, Tatsumi shouted:

"Najenda! Akame! Esdeath! I'm begging you, destroy that Teigu!"

The three of them understood in slow motion why Tatsumi had tried to commit suicide.

He had tried to convince Nea to let him go and she had refused.

Thus, there was only three options left.

The first was that someone would kill Tatsumi.

The second was to take the Teigu by force from Nea and to destroy it.

The third was for Tatsumi to kill himself.

Knowing that all the options would irremediably cause his family to be hurt, Tatsumi had chosen the third one.

It would've been 'easier' to recover the Teigu, but he did not want to harm Nea in any way.

Again, it was a terrible choice that required an amazing amount of courage and devotion but pushed by his love for his family, Tatsumi had not hesitated.

However, because of the Teigu's binding, he was now unable to execute his plan, which was why Tatsumu was now asking Najenda, Esdeath and Akame to destroy the Teigu by force.

But it was not that simple for Akame and Esdeath to act immediately. If they were to destroy the Teigu on the spot, Tatsumi would die.

This end was too brutal for them. No goodbye, no nothing.

That thought caused them to hesitate.

Najenda did not and advanced toward Nea but made a mistake. Forgetting that Nea, if she was a child, had a powerful ascendance, she did not go at full speed against her.

The moment she was about to catch Nea, an ice wall appeared right in front of her, preventing any action.

"Esdeath? What are you doing?!" Najenda exclaimed.

"I didn't do anything!" Esdeath replied, getting a grip on herself.

"So who–"

Esdeath cut Najenda mid-sentence and with a powerful kick, destroyed the ice wall.

Behind the broken wall were Nea and Ryuu, her hands raised to protect her sister.

"DON'T KILL PAPA!" Ryuu shouted.

 _She can use ice?! Since when?!_ Esdeath thought.

Ryuu did not take part in the previous quarrel but it was now clear she was on her sister's side.

The calculation was simple: both Nea and her father were in danger. This situation and will to protect two of her dearest persons awoke her powers over ice.

Esdeath carefully stepped back. Circling around the table inside the tent, Akame and Najenda moved to prevent the sisters from retreating.

They were wary of Ryuu's newly acquired powers. It was probable she didn't have the same power and control as Esdeath, but they all knew someone cornered was dangerous.

Little did they know, they had nothing to fear. Ryuu only wanted to protect both her sister and Tatsumi. She would not attack them.

When they resolved themselves to attack, Ryuu tried once again to create a barrier but the ice was too thin and easily broke under Esdeath's blows.

Esdeath gently but firmly grabbed Ryuu, rendering her helpless, while Najenda and Akame were about to capture Nea.

Tatsumi, standing still, was observing the scene and could not interfere: the last order he had received was simply to 'stop'. Thus he could not move.

"Nea, please, give it back!" Akame pleaded.

"DON'T TAKE AWAY PAPA FROM ME!" Nea cried.

Akame forced herself to shut her heart, otherwise, she would've supported her daughter to remain with Tatsumi.

Najenda and Akame grabbed Nea's arms, but she was fiercely resisting.

"PAPA! HELP ME!"

At Nea's sudden, scream, Tatsumi, who was immobile as a statue, moved like an automat and came to her rescue.

He hit Najenda's chin with the pommel of the Water Dragon Sword, temporarily knocking her out and pushed Akame back with a threatening elbow tackle.

Akame and Najenda, dazed by his aggressive behavior, stood back, unable to counterattack.

"Papa! Help Ryuu!" Nea yelled, seeing her sister restrained by Esdeath.

Tatsumi obeyed once again and charged Esdeath with no hesitation.

Esdeath released Ryuu as soon as she saw that, as she didn't want to fight Tatsumi.

Ryuu ran to get cover behind Tatsumi, at her sister's side.

* * *

On one side of the tent were standing Akame, Esdeath and Najenda. On the other side, Nea and Ryuu, protected by Tatsumi, who could not disobey Nea's 'orders'.

"Why do you want to take Papa away from us?!" Nea cried. "We just want him to be with us! Don't you love Papa too?!"

"OF COURSE WE DO!" Esdeath shouted, silencing Nea. "Do you think you're the only ones who are affected?! Of course want Tatsumi to stay forever with us!"

Esdeath was biting her lip and trying to resist the tears in her eyes.

"We want Tatsumi to live as much as you do, Nea! But we don't want you to die with him… is that wrong? Is that selfish?!"

Nea did not find anything to answer.

Tatsumi looked at Nher, a pained expression on the face.

Then, he asked Esdeath, Najenda and Akame:

"Please, leave us alone for a moment. I have to talk to Nea and Ryuu, alone."

"But…"

Tatsumi lowered his voice.

"Please, Esdeath. Watch the tent if you fear an escape. I have to persuade them because if I don't, we'll come to violence. Alright?"

Disconcerted, the trio eventually obeyed Tatsumi's request.

"Let's watch the tent carefully as Tatsumi suggested. It's not excluded that Nea orders Tatsumi to flee with them…" Esdeath whispered.

Akame and Najenda nodded and left the tent.

"I don't know how much time it'll take. I leave the watch to you… I'll analyze Dorothea's stuff and notes. Maybe she prepared something in case herself would be manipulated?..."

Najenda herself did not buy her story, but she knew it was better than nothing.

* * *

Tatsumi did not try to persuade Nea immediately. As he knew hasty move would make her go wild again, he chose a different approach.

He calmly, cheerfully talked with his daughters, played with them, and hugged them when they asked for it.

 _I'm sure we can incapacitate her and destroy that damned Teigu… but doing things that way will break her. She will never see us like her parents again._

Tatsumi saw the impact his death had on Nea. If she was willing to sacrifice her life in that kind of case… how would she react if her own parents would force her to 'kill' her father again?

In order to avoid that, Tatsumi decided to persuade her without using strength. He wanted her to truly understand and accept that her father was dead and that she had to let him go.

* * *

– **Several hours later–**

Nea and Ryuu, having played with Tatsumi for hours, exhausted by this terrible day, were dizzy.

The two of them were sitting on Tatsumi's lap, embracing him at the same time.

Tatsumi chose this moment to launch his surprise attack: the instant his daughters were relaxed and depleted of their energy.

He poked Nea's cheek, attracting her attention.

Tatsumi dived his green eyes into his daughters' ones, which had the same color.

"Nea…"

"Yes, Papa?" Nea yawned.

"There is something I would never do: hurt my family. But, because of that twisted Teigu, I'm but a nuisance. Each second I spend with you consumes your lifespan. I don't want that. Please…let me go."

Nea, taken aback, couldn't answer nor could Ryuu.

"I want you… I want both of you to grow up, to become fine women, to live a happy life. I want you to live in the world I contributed to create."

"But without Papa…"

Nea shook her head.

"Why are you saying this? I thought we could be happy… and… You promised us we would go back together at our house. You promised."

"I know. I'm sorry... "

Torn by her desires and emotions, worn out by fatigue, Nea suddenly began to cry and weep.

Her faltered words came out one by one between her sobs.

"I… I knew… I knew it was only temporary… but I wanted to see Papa… I wanted Papa to hug me again… I… I know it's wrong…"

"You gave me an occasion to see you again, Nea. But… it has to end" Tatsumi declared, doing his best to remain firm.

"I can't… I can't… it would be like… killing you… I can't… I don't have the courage…"

Nea's kindness was heartbreaking.

Even in this situation, Tatsumi was proud to have a daughter that kind.

He smiled and kneeled before Nea.

"Nea… I have an offer for you. I will do anything you ask… and you will let me go. Alright? It's a pact. A promise I won't break, this time." Tatsumi softly proposed.

"Anything?..."

"Yes. Anything."

"So…at least… come back with us… come back to our home…"

When they came to the Kingdom, it took them eight days, on a Manta's back. Tatsumi didn't know if Esdeath's tamed Manta was still near, but even if that was the case…

 _Eight days, huh?... Or eight years for Nea... A week with them. A last week… for eight years…_

Tatsumi grinned.

"Of course."

Nea's face brightened up. Even under her tears, her face was adorable.

"Now, let's meet with Mama and Mama. We have to prepare for the trip" Tatsumi added.

"Yes…"

It required Nea a certain amount of time to calm down and to wipe off her tears.

Once capable of walking, she and Ryuu took the lead and exited the tent.

Tatsumi followed them, a strange smile on the face.

Esdeath and Akame were waiting outside, on the edge.

Nea did not mind and went to them cheerfully.

"Mama! We're going home–"

"Tatsumi?!"

If Akame interrupted Nea at this moment, it was because of Tatsumi behind her, his sword raised.

* * *

Meanwhile, Najenda has spread all the stuff Akame had brought back on the cots in their tent. She was examinating every item, one by one, hoping to find anything useful.

However, deep inside her heart, she knew it was impossible.

 _Something that would solve this situation?... We would need an item with the same effects as Erastone, or..._

She shook her head.

 _... Yes, as if._

One thing was certain: Dorothea had not wasted her time with her researches.

Dreadful poisons, that could give a slow or quick death. Incapaciting items, new explosives, guns, ammunitions. Vaccines, prototypes of cures for lethal diseases. Enhancing drugs or medicines, ointments to preserve dead bodies, and above all, tons and tons of notes of researches.

Dorothea had studied everything related to the human being, in order to modify, heal, or harm it. It was frightening but also impressive.

 _She must have spent tens of years in this work. If only she had been on our side..._ Najenda regretted.

She immediately focused on her task.

 _Now's not the time. I have to do my part. Even if there's only a slight hope to save Tatsumi, I have to..._

At the same moment, an unusual shaped object attracted her attention on the cot.

It was a small, dark box, the size of her palm.

She tried to open it in vain.

When she examined it carefully, Najenda noticed that there was a tiny lock.

 _Weird. It's the only thing locked I found. It must be important, right?_

Najenda searched thoroughly but did not find any key in the bag Akame brought back.

 _I'm an idiot. Of course, a person as intelligent as Dorothea would not put the key next to the lock... It's probable she was wearing it on her._

"Well then, plan B."

 **CRACK**

Najenda took the box with her mechanical fingers and with a simple pressure, opened it. She did not crush it from above in order to spare its content, but applied a pressure from the side so the tiny hinges would yield.

Inside the box were a scroll the size of a little finger and a hexagonal gem resting on a small cushion.

 _... the hell is that?_

Najenda had troubles unrolling the scroll because of her disproportioned hand but managed to do it in the end.

She was barely able to read what was written because of the so small writing.

However, when she finally deciphered it.

"DAMN IT!"

Najenda exited the tent in a hurry, the hexangonal gem in her hand.

* * *

Before anyone could react, the Water Dragon Sword fell down on Nea.

"?!"

Nea felt the sword only when the latter slashed the dagger she was holding in her right hand, shattering it into pieces.

A second passed without anyone realizing what just happened in front of them.

They regained consciousness only when Tatsumi collapsed, still holding his sword.

* * *

"TATSUMI!"

"PAPA!"

Nea herself was unharmed, but the dagger Teigu was completely broken. The fragments were weakly pulsing, like a dying heart.

So was Tatsumi.

"WHY?!" Nea cried, falling on her knees at her Papa's side.

Within an instant, Tatsumi's family was beside him.

"You left me no choice" he murmured to Nea.

Tatsumi wanted to solve this situation peacefully, but he understood that Nea would never be able to let him die on her own.

He knew she would blame herself for 'killing her father' for years, which was why he chose to break the Teigu by surprise.

Tatsum'is biggest regret for now was his last lie to Nea.

* * *

Akame and Esdeath were dumbfounded.

They did not find anything to say, much to their distress.

Before they could add anything, before they could do anything apart from shredding tears.

Tatsumi's breath ceased.

* * *

"DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME!" Esdeath shouted, grabbing Tatsumi's collar.

She violently shook him, as to reanimate him, but in vain.

Her efforts seemed meaningless.

"What the–"

In the darkness of the night, a figure appeared.

It was Najenda. She looked breathless and was holding something in her non-mechanical arm.

"Esdeath! Get aside!"

Najenda's injunction almost caused Esdeath to attack her.

"YOU DARE TO–"

"Shut up for once! If you don't, Tatsumi will die for real!"

"What?!"

Najenda did not give any further explanation and calmly pushed Esdeath away from Tatsumi's lifeless body and leaned on him.

With the thumb of her mechanical hand, she opened Tatsumi's jaw and with her left one, she put a hexagonal gem in his mouth.

She then forcefully closed his jaw and, stimulating Tatsumi's palate, triggered the swallowing reflex on his dying body.

Seeing and hearing someone supposedly dead gulping was a surprising sight.

But not as surprising as seeing Tatsumi coming back to life, coughing hard and opening widened eyes.

Najenda immediately get up, letting Tatsumi catch his breath.

"What…again…?" he moaned.

"….."

An absolute silence welcomed his words.

No one dared to talk.

No one among them wanted to harbor fake hopes again.

"What did you do?..." Esdeath finally asked Najenda. "Did you give him a miracle pill?... And… is he to die again?"

Esdeath's question was right on the mark. At this point, it almost seemed like a habit for Tatsumi to die and somehow come back.

"A miracle pill… yes, you can put it that way. I was searching Dorothea's stuff Akame brought back and I found this gem along with a note."

Najenda looked relieved.

"The Philosopher's Stone. A super, unique magic item she managed to re-create from scratch. It's a mythical object that can turn any solid object into gold… or, if swallowed by a human, cure any illness and extend one's life by a hundred years."

Akame remembered.

When she cut down Dorothea, the latter begged her to give her a universal cure she was keeping in her packaging.

Surely, she was talking about this.

"It was a close call… Thanks God it worked. Had I arrived one minute later…" Najenda sighed.

"But… if she had such a handy item, why didn't she use it beforehand?" Akame asked.

"It was probably her last resort" Najenda replied. Something she wanted to preserve as much as possible. It's a chance you brought it back and I read her notes… without that, Tatsumi would surely be…"

Esdeath listened to their exchange.

"You mean… Tatsumi is safe? For real? With no price? No problem? No nothing?"

She was so doubtful and surprised her words were incoherent.

"The only risk is… he could live longer than you, in the end" Najenda smirked.

"…"

"TATSUMIIIII!"

"TATSUMI!"

"PAPA!"

"PAPAAAAA!"*

"Oooooof!"

Right after that, Akame, Esdeath, Nea and Ryuu jumped on Tatsumi and nearly killed him again as he could not breathe.

They ended up crying, laughing on the ground, happy to be together and finally reunited.

Words could not express their relief, as their path as a family seemed closed forever.

Najenda observed the family.

 _Looks like even death can't separate these ones in the end_ , she thought with a sneer.

* * *

– **Late in the morning–**

Tatsumi, Esdeath, Akame, Nea and Ryuu spent the rest of the night together on a cot. Because of their daughters' presence, they did not anything indecent, but enjoyed every minute.

They eventually came out of their tent late in the morning. The camp was already full of activity but they were planning to leave and head south.

At first, they hesitated to stay and help but decided that the sooner they would leave, the better it would be.

However…

"Errmm…is it really fine this way?" Tatsumi asked.

Tatsumi was being firmly held by his four limbs.

Nea and Ryuu were literally stuck to his legs, while Akame and Esdeath locked his arms as if they were arresting him.

"Let me do a recap. You died in front of your daughters, then have been resurrected, tried to kill yourself, and finally destroyed the Teigu that maintained you alive only to die again in front of _us_ this time _only to be saved by a mythical item found by chance_. Is that enough for you to understand how much we're worried to lose you again and how much we want to watch you?" Esdeath spat.

"…okay, I plead guilty… but I can't even move…" Tatsumi complained.

"This is not my problem."

Esdeath loosened up a bit.

"... you really have no idea how much you scared and hurt us, don't you?..."

Esdeath rarely showed her grief and that fact struck Tatsumi.

"When I believed you were gone… I almost went mad. But I'm sure with time, I would've. What Nea said to you earlier is true… A world without you in it wouldn't be worth anything."

Esdeath caressed Tatsumi's cheek and looked at him eyes to eyes.

"You changed me. You saved me. So please. Don't hurt me."

Tatsumi swallowed the joke he was about to say at Esdeath's words.

"… I'm sorry, Esdeath. I will try my best to stay by your side. I promi–"

"Don't promise. You broke too much of your promises…"

"Hehe. I guess you're right. Fine. Let me prove myself with acts."

"Are you taking the initiative, Tatsumi? ~"

"Stop this indecent talking in front of the girls!" Akame protested.

"Yes, yes. Don't act tough, Akame. I'm sure you're craving for it."

"…"

"At least try to deny it?!"

"Papa, papa."

"Yes, Ryuu?"

"I don't want you to ever leave us again."

"…I get it. I'm very sorry. I will not do it again."

* * *

Najenda met the family at the southern gate.

"I didn't expect you to leave that early" she began.

"Me neither" Tatsumi admitted. "But Akame and Esdeath are persuaded that I'll die one more time if we stay here…"

"It's not like you can blame them, though…"

"I know, right…"

Tatsumi then poked Esdeath.

"Come on. Say it."

Esdeath looked embarrassed but eventually looked at Najenda.

"…sorry for strangling you yesterday… And thanks for saving Tatsumi" she mumbled.

Najenda blinked, aghast. She was probably doubting her ears; for her to hear Esdeath's apologizing!

"…you welcome?..."

"Thank you, Najenda" Akame bowed.

Nea and Ryuu imitated her and bowed too.

"Thanks for saving our Papa!"

Najenda scratched her head.

"… don't… I only brought back that stone I found. It's you Akame who brought it back in the end. And to tell the truth, I felt guilty. It's because of my orders that Tatsumi got killed…"

"But I'm alive, so it's okay" Tatsumi opposed.

"Yes. I truly wonder if you're not some kind of ghoul who can regenerate no matter the situation…"

"You're overestimating me here…"

"Maybe… Anyway. If we keep talking like this, you will never leave. So, I guess this is farewell."

"Yes. I wish you good luck for the wars to come" Esdeath smiled.

"Don't speak of the devil" Najenda winced.

"I hope you'll find a husband too, Najenda" Akame kindly said.

"… can you please not talk about depressing topics?..."

"Sorry."

"You thanked me, but I didn't. Thank you for your help. Without you, everything we have built so far would've been destroyed. Again, you served the country. Which is why I took a decision."

Najenda looked at Akame and Tatsumi.

"I will reestablish Night Raid's contribution in our History. Night Raid won't be an assassination group anymore, but the pillar of the rebellion that occurred. When Tatsumi died, I realized that it was infinitely unfair for you… for everyone who fought not to be remembered. I will correct that and take responsibility."

She made a poor smile.

"I can at least assure you this: you won't be forgotten."

"As long as I'm with my family, I don't care…" Tatsumi shrugged.

"As expected of a true hero" Akame joked.

"Very well then. Goodbye, you all. Take care."

"Goodbye, Najenda."

The family left the encampment and walked south, as Esdeath's Manta was nowhere to be found.

They'd have to tame another Beast to cross the sea again but it did not bother them.

They were going home, together.

Future was ahead and grief left in the past.

Nothing else mattered.

"Say, Tatsumi."

Akame was wearing a bright smile on her face. The same she had when they married.

"Yes?"

"Long ago, one night, I wondered if something as eternal love existed. Something that would cross time, memories, even death. Something that would never, ever disappear."

"Oh? So, what do you think?" Tatsumi curiously asked.

Akame remembered everything that happened this night. Over everything, Tatsumi's will to protect his family.

His unchanged, unwavering kindness and affection.

 _Tatsumi._

"Yes. I think that something called eternal love surely exists…"

 **THE END**

* * *

 **EPILOG:**

 **Tatsumi** had a hard time on his way back with **Akame** and **Esdeath** , who properly made him pay for the worry he caused them.

They also had to explain **Nea** and **Ryuu** their 'mistake' of resurrecting Tatsumi. On the other hand, under **Esdeath** 's watch, **Ryuu** is slowly learning to control her ice powers.

Even so, with little troubles, the family successfully get back to their home across the sea and resumed their peaceful days, away from war and fights.

 **The Northerners** were sent back to their territory. It is said that despite a harsh winter, a few tribes survived.

 **Najenda** , whose popularity among men reached its peak as she was recognized as the hero of that war, ignored the many wedding proposals. She is trying to find an alternative to the **Teigus** , which only decreased in number thanks to **Tatsumi and co.**

True to her word, she modified the history records so **Night Raid** 's efforts thorough the **Revolution War** would be recognized.

In the preface of the book called **"The Fall of the Great Empire"** that relates the war between the **Empire** and the **Revolutionary Army** , two sentences have been added:

 _"There was a boy who wanted to save his village and took up arms against the injustice...  
We must never forget any of those who fought for the new era."_

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Shit. Believe it or not, but as I write the last lines of the epilog, I have tears in the eyes.  
It's not the first time I achieve a story, but I always have the feeling that I'm losing something...**

 **Thanks to all of you who followed the story, even if you didn't like it. Though I really hope you liked it as much as I loved to write it.  
This last chapter was truly emotionnal to me. I had real difficulties to write it; at a certain point, I deleted the whole chapter to rewrite it from scratch.  
**

 **To be honest, I don't know what to write here excepted "thank you for your fidelity/support/feedback". I already did, so it's kind of embarrassing.  
So, I'll talk here about my next projects.**

 **It is now confirmed that I'll be extremely busy the next months. I won't have time to start a big project or something like this, but I'll find time to look for ideas.  
My next fanfiction will either be a Date A Live one or a Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut one. I still want to write another Akame ga Kill! one, but it'll wait a bit.  
It's only my feeling right now, so it can change, don't take it for granted haha.**

 **Well then. If you didn't read/watch the two works I mentioned above, I can only cheer you up to do so. And I'll gladly see you again, in my next story.**

 **Again. Thanks for your support. I think you know it, but seeing one fav', one follow, one review really encourages me and motivates me.**

 **Take care and until next time!**


	14. Pleasurable Hell (EPILOG & NEWS)

**Greetings!**

 **This is just a little epilog/bonus chapter I wrote when an idea crossed my mind...  
A lot of stupid ideas in the end, but as for Strange Alliance, I wanted this "epilog" to be comical and to put a "true" end to the story as the ending of Eternal Love has been a little bit rushed in my opinion.  
**

 **That's it for now, if you're interested in my next project and my current life, I'll give you details at the end of this bonus chapter!  
If you're not, well, I wish you a good readind and thank you for your support! :)**

* * *

"Haa…Haa…"

Panting, his body covered with cold sweats, Tatsumi was limping in a dark corridor, one of his hand against the wall.

Genuine fear had taken over his heart.

 _If it goes on… I'm done for…_

Tatsumi shook his head and steeled his resolution. It was too late to hesitate. He could not step back anymore.

"I have to get away from them…" he mumbled, doing his best to carry on.

Tatsumi's lower body was numb, his mind in a state of confusion.

 _How did it come to this?..._

* * *

– **Weeks ago –**

After their fierce battle in the North, Akame, Esdeath, Tatsumi, Nea and Ryuu left Najenda and the New Kingdom's army to come back home.

However, due to their state of exhaustion and the tension they accumulated during their journey, they decided to take a well-deserved rest.

To be exact, it was Esdeath that suggested their vacation and Akame who spotted their destination somehow. All of it looked like a coincidence to Tatsumi who suspected that it was their plan from the start.

In consequence, the family, during their journey back to the eastern continent, stopped by a seaside resort called Altamira on a remote island.

The resort was famous for it offered both beaches and natural hot springs to the visitors, due to the specific constitution and position of the island.

Naturally, the fees to stay in a hostel in this paradise were quite high. And naturally, Esdeath managed to somehow get five passkeys for free; even here, people knew of the dreadful General Esdeath.

Excepted they didn't expect her to come on this island with her family to take some rest.

Despite his reluctance toward Esdeath's method, Tatsumi was happy to spend time with his family and chase away his gloomy thoughts in such a place.

Their plan was to stay a month in the seaside resort and then to resume their journey back home.

Little did Tatsumi know that he was right.

This trip was, as he had guessed, something planned by Akame and Esdeath.

Something he could not have anticipated.

* * *

Tatsumi had died during his confrontation with his resurrected comrades, Bulat and Mine.

Due to an incredible luck and circumstances, he had been saved by Akame from the death's grasp and brought back to life.

It goes without saying that his death affected his family more than anything and plunged them into a bottomless despair.

Akame and Esdeath in particular were not strangers to that kind of situation as Tatsumi escaped death many times in the past.

However, this time, they intended to make him pay for his recklessness.

When they arrived in the seaside resort, Nea and Ryuu were told to go play and explore the island at their content, while Akame, Esdeath and Tatsumi would take possession of their suite at the hostel.

The sisters could spend time with other children their age all day, enjoy the sea along with all the facilities proposed by the establishment.

Nea and Ryuu possessed incredible strength; thanks to that, it was not necessary for their parents to watch over them all the time.

For example, they would not hurt themselves or fall prey to males with perverted intents.

All of this was just a pretext for Akame and Esdeath to keep their daughters busy and away from the bedroom, for a simple reason.

The punishment the two wives had chosen for Tatsumi was to lock him up in their suit and have sex with him for a whole month.

It was not really a punishment but rather a wish born from Akame and Esdeath's frustration.

It was understandable for them to have such desires, since during their fighting and trip in the North, they did not have such relations at all as they were sleeping in the same tent as their daughters.

It was the perfect occasion for them to satisfy their carnal hunger and to fulfill their second objective.

* * *

And so, Tatsumi fell right into their "trap". He obviously understood their motive and found it pleasant at first but soon regretted it.

For a mere human, Tatsumi was tough. His strength, stamina, speed and reflexes were a cut above from the rest of the likes of him. His iron will, especially, allowed him to overcome dire situations.

One could say that these qualities would serve him well in a sex marathon.

Only if his opponents weren't Akame and Esdeath. If Tatsumi was tough, his wives were inhuman. Holding up against only one of them would be almost impossible.

So, against both of them at the same time?

Zero chance.

Tatsumi did his best to give Akame and Esdeath what they wanted. He did his best to stay awake, to accomplish his husband's duty.

But it was simply too much for Tatsumi.

Influenced by love, sexual desire and passion, Akame and Esdeath turned into merciless jailers that did not let him rest between two rounds.

They took turns to ride him, and while he was not allowed to sleep, Akame and Esdeath took micro-rests from time to time, sleeping five minutes before going in for another round.

Tatsumi could not even eat. When Nea and Ryuu were coming back to eat with them, Akame and Esdeath were acting as if nothing was happening as they was sharing a meal like a normal family.

During these times, Tatsumi was literally sleeping in his plate, trying his best to compensate his total lack of sleep.

When his daughters would leave, this pleasurable hell would start over again.

The first week sufficed to turn Tatsumi in a weakened state, drowned in pleasure and dizziness. Of course, his cum reserves did not last the first day, and all of his orgasms were now dry ones.

That detail did not stop Akame and Esdeath, nor did it convince them to let him rest.

At the end of the second week, Tatsumi had the feeling his heart would not hold, were he to continue this hellish rodeo.

In a desperate attempt to take a rest, Tatsumi jumped on a rare occasion when both Akame and Esdeath slept at the same time.

The window for him to leave their suite was short: he had to escape within five minutes, not to mention he had not to wake up his wives with the sharpest senses in the world.

Though, thanks to an incredible luck, Tatsumi managed to leave the suite without waking up his jailers.

* * *

– **Present time –**

Tatsumi left the luxurious hostel in haste. The building was truly for rich people: red carpets, shining candlesticks, waitresses in stern uniforms along with many services at the guests' disposition.

The façade was also gracious as could be, with elongated curves, marble pillars and expensive materials.

It was the second time Tatsumi enjoyed this view for two weeks as he was locked up in his bedroom by Akame and Esdeath.

The fresh, salty air of the sea welcomed and invigorated him. The wind in his hair, caressing his face almost made him cry.

 _I'm free…_

Tatsumi abandoned himself to the pleasure of being outside. The sun was shining high, indicating that it was midday and a gentle wind was blowing in a paradisiac atmosphere.

Various people in swimsuits or light clothes were walking around, laughing and enjoying their vacations.

Tatsumi wished he could do the same but all he wanted for now was to hide somewhere and sleep an entire day.

He did not wish to avoid his wives nor to run away from his "punishment" but he seriously needed to sleep and eat to replenish his energy.

 _Otherwise, I don't know what will become of me…_ _But seriously, something's wrong with me. I have two beautiful wives who only want to have sex with me, and I'm running away…_

Tatsumi shook his head.

 _Two weeks without sleeping… it's a miracle I can still think and walk…_

Tatsumi started to think.

The seaside resort, Altamira, was located on triangular island simply divided in three areas.

The northern district was an immense beach where the tourists could tan, or swim in the sea, watched by coast guards.

The western district sheltered the hot springs. It was a volcanic area, specifically designed to welcome people with large natural bathtubs.

It also had modern facilities such as saunas and cold pools to allow the tourist to refresh themselves.

The sulfur contained in the water had wonderful effects on the skin and the majority of the female tourists spent their time there.

The main harbor, the hostels and the shops were located in the eastern district of the island. Here, the vacationers would find clothes, food, and even boats to rent.

Tatsumi was just in front of one of the most expensive hostels of the island, in the eastern district.

 _Easy. I just have to find a cheap hostel, get some food and sleep for the rest of the day…_ Tatsumi thought with a weak grin.

At this moment.

 **"TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA–"**

The word "loud" was weak to describe the power of the scream that just pierced through the air and the ears of everyone on the island.

 **"–TSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU–"**

People around Tatsumi froze, fear and shock in their eyes.

 **"–MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"**

When the shriek –which lasted a good minute– eventually came to an end, Tatsumi felt chills running all over his body.

Esdeath and Akame had woken up and found out he was gone.

They would search every room of the hostel before going out, which gave Tatsumi some time. However, he knew better than anyone that when his wives went berserk, nothing could hold them very long.

Tatsumi quickly get his mind back on tracks.

The situation was desperate. Tatsumi had no choice but to use the Joestar's family secret technique.

In other words, to run away while thinking up of a plan. But to be honest here, he simply ran away.

* * *

 _They'll search every inch of the eastern district! I have to mix up with the crowd!_ Tatsumi thought while running away. _Yeah! That's a good plan!_

Minutes later, Tatsumi hardly reached the northern district and climbed a sand dune. From here, he could admire the giant beach that made the owners of the resort proud.

It was hard to distinguish the true sea from the sea of people spreading all over the beach. Countless people were lying down in the hot sand, playing, or swimming.

If the prices of the hostels were very expensive, it did not prevent many visitors to come on the island only for a day or two.

Thanks to that, Tatsumi would easily hide among them.

 _Nice. I'll find a free spot and take a nap… If I don't attract attention, it'll be fine._

Unfortunately for him, Tatsumi _did_ attract attention for a simple reason.

Tatsumi was still a male in his prime. His green emerald eyes, his medium brown hair, his fine muscles and especially his many scars made him look like a dangerous playboy.

It did not take long for young voracious women to swarm around him.

"Hey, hey, wanna play touch foot with us? ~"

"Are you free tonight? No, are you free right now?"

"Heeeheee, I bet you also have scars you-know-where… if you show me yours, I'll show you mine ~"

Tatsumi could not help but to be embarrassed.

"No, please, I just want to sleep for a bit…"

"Oh? I'll give you a lap pillow if this is what you want!"

"Kyaaa! Caressing his hair with his cute face asleep!"

At this moment, Tatsumi felt something was off.

The sun was high and so was the temperature. There was barely any wind.

And yet, the atmosphere seemed so _cold…_

 **"You seem to have fun, Tatsumi. Mind if I join in?"**

"E-Esdeath… how did you find me?!"

 **"What a stupid question. I followed your smell, of course."**

"What are you, some kind of hound?!"

The murderous aura emanating from Esdeath was palpable.

Her long hair untied as usual, she was wearing a two pieces white bikini that emphasized her voluptuous forms.

Tatsumi tried to joke out.

"H-hey… I'm surprised you thought about putting some clothes on before going out…"

 **"Huh? Of course I did. No one but you deserves to see me naked."**

"R-right…"

Esdeath's smile was frightening. Tatsumi had no idea about how to soothe her correctly.

"Look, it's not what it looks like…"

 **"Oh? Go on. Tell me that you did not run away from us to take some good time on the beach with other women."**

"To be honest, I–UWAH?!"

Before he could even end his sentence, Esdeath fired ice projectiles toward three of the women surrounding Tatsumi.

Thanks to his reflexes, however, Tatsumi managed to carry them all and save them from death.

 **"AND YOU DARE TO PROTECT THEM ON TOP OF THAT?!"** Esdeath roared.

"Of course I do! I won't let you kill innocents!" Tatsumi protested.

"Kyaaaah! He's so cool!

"Take me away, hero-sama!"

Seeing Tatsumi acting like a true hero, the women around him started to let out cries of admiration.

"Stop adding to the misunderstanding!" Tatsumi yelled in vain.

 **"TATSUUUUUMIIIIIII!"**

Esdeath lost it. With rage painted on her face, she raised her right hand high and began to store energy. She was literally emanating both killing intent and puissance.

It was as if she was casting a spell; in a certain way, it was the case.

Even the normal people around her –and so to speak in a radius of 200 feet– felt the danger and ran away from that sexy but deadly looking woman.

 **"I WILL WIPE AWAY THIS RABBLE AND PUNISH YOU PROPERLY, TATSUMI."**

"E-Esdeath! Think about it twice! Don't use your powers here!" Tatsumi screamed.

 **"YOU ARE MIIIIIINE!"** Esdeath roared, ignoring his plea, releasing her whole power.

A titanic burst of ice ravaged the beach, splattering sand everywhere in a formidable cloud of dust.

Later, the first aid men to arrive on the scene would wonder how such an ice mass could've raised from a volcanic ground.

Fortunately, most of the people, upon Esdeath's threatening aura, ran away from the area in time. The few unlucky ones were "simply" ejected in the sea or in the dunes, unharmed.

Tatsumi, taking advantage of the situation, also managed to escape Esdeath's sight and used once again the secret technique of running away.

* * *

Despite his weakened condition, Tatsumi reached the western district of the island within minutes. Fear was a very efficient fuel, after all.

Since he couldn't help but to draw the attention of the opposite sex, Tatsumi decided to hide in dark and secluded place.

 _I'll give up on eating, I just need to sleep…_ he thought. _Even adrenalin and fear can't keep me awake forever…_

The owners of the seaside resort wanted the western district to look like a genuine volcanic area. With that in mind, they dug up basins in the rock and connected them with pipes to the natural hot springs that emerged from underground caverns.

They also built individual wooden cabins that used the heat emanating from the ground as natural saunas. This way, people could use them at their content; they could even decide of the amount of steam and the temperature by opening or not the door. None energy was wasted since it was a hundred percent natural.

As they made ideal hideouts, Tatsumi decided to hole up in one of them.

Heat did not bother him, even if he used to live in a cold area. In fact, it made him sleepy.

 _A nice steam bath is all I need along with some sleep…_

Tatsumi crouched in a corner, enjoying the ambient warmth and the contact of the wooden planks against his skin, somehow comforting.

He had closed the door in order to let the steam submerge the cabin. If someone were to enter the latter, he or she would know that the cabin was occupied.

"Aaaah…" Tatsumi exhaled, in peace with himself for a long time.

As he slowly fell asleep, his thoughts derived from his current situation to his past.

… _I seriously messed up…_

Tatsumi was not in peace with himself. In fact, he felt guilty toward his family.

For the promises he did not keep.

For the pain he caused them.

 _The worst is, I made these decisions myself and I still regretted them. No. The worst is that Akame, Esdeath, Nea and Ryuu suffered because of me. What kind of husband and father am I?..._

At this a moment, a light creaking alerted Tatsumi.

The door of the cabin opened. Clouds of steam escaped the small interior.

Amidst the smoke, a silhouette appeared, but what Tatsumi saw first was a pair of red shining eyes.

This vision alone sufficed to wake him up.

"Akame?!" Tatsumi yelped.

Akame, wearing only a red bikini, slowly approached him.

Compared to Esdeath's behavior, Akame's was much softer and kinder. Despite their old relationship as lovers, Akame was still acting sometimes as a shy maiden.

But this time, she was unrecognizable.

Her eyes were shining, bright opened, and above everything, a frightening smile was displayed on her face.

"Tatsumiii…."

"Hyaa?!"

Her voice was a yandere's one. Long syllables, high-pitched tone, slow elocution.

Before Tatsumi could react, Akame ensnared him, her face stuck against his.

"…got you ~…"

"What are y– UAH!"

Akame just put her tongue in his ear in a playful manner.

This contact, along with her curves pressed against his body, were arousing Tatsumi.

"A-Akame, please, just let me rest for a bit! I will die if you keep this up!" he pleaded.

Unfortunately, it looked like Akame did not even hear him. She kept playing with him, her face as scary as could be.

"Tatsumiii… hey, Tatsumiii, why did you leave meee?"

"I…I…"

"Heheheee… it's okay nooww… we'll have pleeeenty of time alone…together…"

The current Akame was the most frightening one Tatsumi had ever seen.

 _Akame has been corrupted by sex!_ he realized, panicked.

Her gestures were slow but confident. Only one thing emanated from her: hunger. A deep, insatiable hunger.

 _She's gonna eat me!_

Tatsumi came to that conclusion.

 _No…if she's so hungry right now, then maybe… Maybe there's a way!_

Tatsumi gave up any resistance against Akame's caresses. He even returned the favor.

Akame shivered and mewed in pleasure.

"Akame…" Tatsumi whispered, caressing her long black hair. "Do you trust me?"

"Mmmmh?..."

"Lay down and close your eyes… I want to try something different…"

Excited by a new perspective and persuaded that Tatsumi was complying, Akame did as she was told.

"Okay…now wait…you'll see, it'll feel really good…"

"Fufufuu…okayy…"

Tatsumi slowly stepped back while talking. He exited the cabin and blocked the door, praying that Akame, who was lying aroused, would not notice it.

The latter was still waiting on the ground, persuaded that Tatsumi was simply teasing her.

* * *

 _I was supposed to rest… so why am I running since I escaped the suite?!_ Tatsumi wondered when he eventually reached a natural spring in a crater.

Adrenalin and fear had been driving him but he was now feeling truly exhausted. His last reserves of stamina were now empty.

 _If I'm caught again, I won't be able to escape… besides, Esdeath and Akame will surely punish me…_ Tatsumi thought with a chill. _Maybe I should just surrender and beg for mercy?..._

"Papa?"

"Yeah, it's Papa!"

Two childish voices exclaimed.

Tatsumi blinked.

"Nea? Ryuu?!"

Nea and Ryuu, his daughters, were playing in the spring. They were only wearing underclothes, and if Tatsumi was not a lolicon, he could not help but find his daughters very cute.

"Oh.. so you were here…" he said.

"Yup! And you, Papa, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to play with Mama and Mama?" Ryuu asked cheerfully.

"To play, huh… you can put it that way, I suppose…"

"Papa?"

"No,no,no, you're right!" Tatsumi stammered.

Suddenly, his previous thoughts came back to him.

"Say, Nea, Ryuu."

"Hm?"

"Yes, Papa?"

"… do you think I deserve to be with you?"

"What do you mean, Papa?" Ryuu frowned.

"…no, forget it."

"Of course you do. You're our Papa, after all" Nea said.

Tatsumi expected such an answer.

"The question is not about who I am… but rather, what I've done to you. I… died in front of you… I abandoned you…"

He slowly shook his head, trying to arrange his emotions.

"And above all, Nea… you sacrificed some of your lifespan for me…"

Tatsumi's voice was only a whisper.

The dizziness, fatigue he had been accumulating, his guilt, his feelings exploded as he fell on his knees in front of his daughters.

He could not hold his tears anymore.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" he sobbed.

Nea and Ryuu calmly embraced him. The contact of her petite bodies attenuated Tatsumi's sorrow.

"Papa… I did what I did because I love you. I don't want you to go…" Nea whispered. "Even know, that's true. I don't care about what you have done. I will always love you."

"Me too", Ryuu softly added.

"W-why…"

"Do we need a reason to love our Papa?" Nea asked.

"…"

"Mama and Mama often talked about Papa. They told us… that you saved them. So… if you need reasons… here's one. I love you because you saved Mama and Mama."

"I love you because you love us" Ryuu added.

"We love Papa because he will always protect us no matter what."

Tatsumi heard his daughters' words echoing in his head.

A weight inside of him vanished.

It was as if… he had been forgiven.

Tatsumi wiped off his tears and caressed his daughters' hair.

His love toward them made him feel like his chest would explode any moment.

Tatsumi no longer asked himself if he deserved his daughters and wives.

He did not care anymore. All is wanted now was to make them happy and safe.

"… thank you. Papa feels much better now."

"Is that right?" Ryuu exclaimed.

"Yes… I must be the luckiest man in the world for having such a family."

Nea, Ryuu and Tatsumi laughed together.

"Papa, you know what?" suddenly asked Ryuu. "We will be big sisters!"

Tatsumi instantly froze.

"…say again?"

"Mama told me that when we arrive on the island! That she, Mama and you would be very busy as you would work to gain us little brothers or sisters!"

… _who told them that? Esdeath or Akame? Both of them would be capable of that!_

"…I think… I should go and hide… I mean, rest, now… see you later, Nea, Ryuu…" Tatsumi muttered while getting up on his feet.

 **"Oho? Is that how you thank your family, Tatsumi?"**

 **"Tatsumiiii… you were so cuuuute…let me comfort youuuu ~"**

Two voices resonated right behind him.

Tatsumi turned back slowly, his whole body shaking violently.

Esdeath and Akame were standing behind him.

"Oh! Mama and Mama! Are you going to work again with Papa?" Nea exclaimed innocently.

 **"Yes. But first, we have to punish Papa as he tried to escape his duty…"**

 **"Hehehee… we won't leave you until you make us both pregnant again, Tatsumiii…"**

"Akame?! Watch your mouth in front of Nea and Ryuu?!" Tatsumi yelled.

"Papa, what does pregnant mean?"

"Nothing! It's nothing!"

 **"Come on now, Tatsumi… Our little game of hide and seek is over. Accept your fate and impregnate us."**

"No… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tatsumi screamed as his terrible wives imprisoned him and dragged him back at the hostel.

* * *

 **Another Epilog**

Tatsumi barely survived the trial Akame and Esdeath made him go through.

Because of that, when they left the seaside resort Altamira, he slept during the entire journey back to the eastern continent and their home.

As they expected, no one had dared to plunder their house, afraid to suffer retaliation from Esdeath.

Tatsumi, after a dispute with the blacksmith he was working for before, became a master of arms and trained many youngsters.

Approximatively one year later, Esdeath and Akame gave birth to two boys, whom they named respectively Yuzuru and Tomoya.

The family moved in a new, bigger house. Nea and Ryuu played perfectly their role as big sisters, while Akame and Esdeath had troubles to find new jobs. They eventually became mercenaries, but only accepted contracts that would not hurt innocent people.

I want to believe that, in this timeline, they lived happy ever after...

* * *

 **First of all... Thanks for reading this bonus chapter. I hope you liked it as much as I liked to write it!**

 **I wanted to put a true epilog, so... that's why I tried to mix up cute/comical scenes with serious ones, especially the one where Tatsumi asks himself about his role as a parent and his guilt toward his family. You maybe noticed, but I'm quite fond of sad/sentimental scenes...**

 **And now, let's talk about me.  
**

 **I'm sorry for the lack of news. I have been very busy during the last two months. I began in my new job around 3 weeks ago, with, before that, 2 weeks of formation. As I am a shopkeeper, my work schedule is quite heavy, but now, I manage to save some time.**

 **Which brings us to the next topic: my next fanfiction.**

 **I have already written the plan, so I can unravel it now = It'll be a Date A Live fanfiction, and to be precise, a Nia x Shidou's one.  
If you didn't read the novel, you will get spoiled, so I advice you to do so... Plus, Nia only appears in the novel and not in the anime.  
So, go for it! **

**I don't know yet when the first chapter will come, but expect it soon...  
**

 **As always, thanks for your support, I really hope you will like my next work(s)!**

 **After my Nia's fanfiction, I'll write a Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut's one, probably featuring Celes and Lux. CELES AND LUX FOR THE WIN!  
But I'm probably fired up a little bit here... it'll be in months lol.**

 **In any case!**

 **Be well!**


	15. (Not a chapter) Other works notice

Hello!

I hope you're doing good!

I just post this to make some advertising for my other stories. After all, if you liked this work, why wouldn't you like moar?!

* * *

For your information (if you don't follow me that is) I wrote other stories for:

 **Doki Doki Literature Club!:** s/12945381/1/Doki-Doki-Literature-Club-Crossing-the-Boundary

 **Date A Live:** s/13037372/1/Date-A-Live-Nia-Chronicle

 **Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut (** ** _writing):_** s/13276133/1/Saijaku-Muhai-no-Bahamut-To-a-Golden-Future

That's it. If you would give a go to my other works, it'd be awesome and I thank you in advance.

Take care! :)


End file.
